We Wish You A Very Potter Christmas and A Harry New Year OS Contest
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: The following 14 stories were written by members of the facebook group Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they were given the prompt of Christmas and/or New Year. These are the results, they will be voted by their peers and admin judges.
1. Opening Brief

**Hey Platformers!**

 **The following 14 stories were written by members of the Facebook group Platform; they were given the prompt of writing something with Christmas or New Years! They will be voted and judges on by their peers.**

 **The following is a list of stories broken up by category and what chapter they are in;**

 **Dramione:**

 **Chapter three: After midnight (Draco x Hermione)**

 **Chapter four: Oh, for Fawkes sake (Draco x Hermione)**

 **Rare Pairs:**

 **Chapter six: Harmony New Year (Harry x Hermione)**

 **Chapter seven: Kiss me under the mistletoe (Remus x Hermione)**

 **Chapter eight: Something Old (Remus x Hermione)**

 **Chapter nine: We Wish You A Meddlesome Christmas (Kingsley x Minerva)**

 **Chapter ten: Skinny Love (Fred x Hermione)**

 **Chapter eleven: I resolve to love you for the rest of my life (Molly x Arthur)**

 **Chapter twelve: Mischievous Hufflepuffs (Hermione x George)**

 **Chapter thirteen: Twelve Days of Drarry (Draco x Harry)**

 **Chapter fourteen: Broken Hearted (Harry x Hermione)**

 **Chapter fifteen: A Christmas Dance (Newt x Tina)**

 **Chapter sixteen: Pureblood, pure heart (Draco x Maorah (OC))**

 **Non-Romantic:**

 **Chapter eighteen: All the best things do (Newt, Draco, Hermione, Charlie, Tina, Fred, George, Joshua (OC) Friendship)**

 **Chapter nineteen: Closing Brief**

 **** **We would like to thank all of our writers for entering and supporting each other throughout this contest!**

 **We would also like to thank anyone who took the time to beta for the writers!**

 **We would also like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended**

 **Thank you for reading and voting for this contest and supporting the writers.**

 **Love from,**

 **The Platform Fanfiction Coordinators xx**


	2. Dramione Introduction

The first two stories will be featured in our Dramione Section for voting:

Chapter three:

Title: After midnight (Draco x Hermione)

Summary: The war is over. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been entombed in Azkaban, and their only redeeming grace is the freedom of their son. As he returns to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, Draco is consumed with his parents' trial and freedom. But he cannot save them alone. Will he find the help he needs in the arms of an unlikely friend? It wasn't so long ago, that he called her 'Mudblood.'

Chapter four:

Title: Oh, for Fawkes sake (Draco x Hermione)

Summary: People go to great lengths for love, it's almost time for Christmas and Hermione has decided now is the time to stop hiding and try and show Draco what she was really made of. Christmas kisses to come.


	3. After Midnight

**Story title: After Midnight**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **FFN Name: iNiGmA**

 **Facebook Name: Rina NG**

 **Pairing: Dramione**

 **Summary: The war is over. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been entombed in Azkaban, and their only redeeming grace is the freedom of their son. As he returns to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, Draco is consumed with his parents' trial and freedom. But he cannot save them alone. Will he find the help he needs in the arms of an unlikely friend? It wasn't so long ago, that he called her 'Mudblood.'**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was late.

Snow was piling heavily outside the library window as it enshrouded the castle in white. Very soon, it might be altogether possible that Hogwarts would be entirely hidden – not just magically rendered unfindable and unplottable, but wholly sheathed in snow. And when that moment came, he wondered, would the castle, finally, be as isolated and as bloody cold as he felt? It would be only fitting, after all.

He sighed. It had been a long, hard day. Just like every day before it.

He turned his gaze back to the book he had been perusing, but it was useless. He would get nowhere. The candles had burned so low he could barely see at any rate. He slammed the book shut and made his way slowly out of the library.

 _You resent it._

The voice, which had been at the back of his mind all day, burst forth in an uncontrollable surge of frustration. He sighed again. There was no use denying it after all. He _did_ resent it. His family broken. Mother and Father both locked up in Azkaban, atoning for the crime of serving Voldemort. They had left his side in the last moment, in the Battle of Hogwarts – Mother had even helped Potter, had lied about him being alive to Voldemort himself – but even so, Kingsley and the Ministry had not been forgiving. Potter had even spoken in Mother's defense at her trial. But even so… _Even so._

He bit his lip angrily. They had let him off, at least. They had allowed him to return to Hogwarts to redo his N.E.W.T. year… and every day he wondered if it had been a mistake. The Slytherins, who had not chosen to abandon Voldemort, scorned him. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, who did not believe he could change, avoided him. He didn't blame them. Goyle and Pansy were gone. Crabbe… _he couldn't think about Crabbe_. But fools as they all had been, he had needed them. Without them, he found himself utterly adrift.

He walked along dark corridors to the Slytherin common room, thinking back to the events of that morning. He must have blocked it out, he realized. He must have forced it into some distant corner of his memory, because he could recall only flashes.

He remembered the dark room, though. Distinctly. Dingy and derelict, with a pervasive smell of cigar smoke – as if the Aurors could find no use for their time other than to smoke it away. At least there were no Dementors. _Not anymore._

Mother had sat across the table from him, her hair lank and unkempt, her eyes hooded. Her hands, which had been chained together roughly, were clasped atop the stained and cracked table, as if she were a schoolgirl sitting at attention. It nearly broke him to see her so defeated. Even without the Dementors walking the halls of Azkaban, the holding spells that kept the prisoners isolated and trapped in their cells were enough to drive anyone mad.

"You'll be out soon, Mother," he had said softly. "I've been pushing the paperwork for your appeal through to the Ministry. I've even pleaded your case to Gawain Robards personally, and he assured me they're looking into it. Robards does not think that you belong in Azkaban…"

She didn't react, and he allowed himself to trail off into silence, his gray eyes fixed upon her face. _She looked so thin. Was she eating?_

"Draco," she said at last. Her voice was hoarse – as if she had forgotten entirely how to use it. "The Ministry will not let us out. Neither me nor your father."

"Don't say that. You can't think like that, Mother. They're bound to act soon. I expect everything's just delayed, with the holidays. But come January –"

"You don't understand."

He fell silent, watching her. She smiled slightly.

"You're still so young," she whispered. "They'll make an example of us, Draco. It doesn't matter than we chose to walk away. No matter what Robards has promised you, the appeal will lead nowhere."

"That's not –"

"Stop," she said, more forcefully. She had looked up then, her blue eyes boring into his gray ones. "Stop it, Draco. We will leave here when we've served our time. Not sooner. Go. Live your life. You have that, at least."

He cast his eyes down, tracing a crack along the chipped surface of the table.

"Mother…"

He reached forward, taking her thin, cold hand into his own. His fingers trailed over the cuffs on her wrists.

"No touching, Malfoy."

He drew his hand back sharply and glared at the Auror who stood at the edge of the room, eyeing him suspiciously. Mother moved her hands back and placed them in her lap. The chains clanked. He felt sick. This caricature of a life that had become their new normal... _did they deserve it?_

A gong sounded loudly, reverberating through the small room. He could hear it echoing through the distant halls beyond.

"Visiting hours are over," the Auror said. "Wrap it up."

Draco thought he could detect a note of contempt in his tone. It was a tone he had adopted often in the past. He knew it well. He looked back at Mother.

"It's all right," she said. She stood up, her chains clanging again. Two more Aurors entered the room from a door directly behind her and stood silently, waiting. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Mother," he said quietly.

He stood, watching as the Aurors marched her out of the room. She didn't look back.

"Get going, Malfoy."

He glanced over at the Auror, who now stood impatiently by the visitor door. Silently, Draco made his way past him and out of the room.

He was seething as he walked down the long dingy corridor, his thoughts whirling furiously. Mother had all but given up. And Father… he hadn't been allowed to see Father since the trial. The Ministry during Voldemort's reign had been a joke. But this post-war Ministry… how was it any better? His parents had walked away from Voldemort, after all. Mother had risked her _life_ to save Potter. And now his parents had been thrown into Azkaban, all but forgotten. The Malfoy name disgraced.

 _Change takes time, Malfoy. I expect it'll be years yet..._

The cold wind slapped his face as he stepped outside the fortress, snapping him out of his reveries. Her voice broke apart, carried away by the gale, which pelted him with errant drops of water and numbed his face almost instantly. He stepped onto the dismal boat along with the scant few others who had braved the freezing cold and miserable voyage to visit Azkaban on Christmas morning.

The mood on the boat was rather glum. He pulled his cloak tightly around himself as they began to move away from the island which housed the prison. The wind grew stronger. It was too much to hope, apparently, for the boat to be spelled with a Heating Charm – or, at the very least, to include some kind of indoor shelter. Visitors of prisoners did not warrant such small comforts, it seemed. He turned away from the others, gazing back at Azkaban as it faded into the distance, his thoughts running away once more.

She wanted to be the change. Well, how bloody long would that take? He was hardly going to sit around and wait until the Ministry became the benevolent, transparent, and accepting government that it was currently pretending to be. He was going to have to figure out how to get Mother, at least, out on his own.

He found himself before the familiar blank stretch of wall before he was aware of it.

"Severus," he said distinctly.

The wall melted to reveal a hole, and he stepped through it and found himself in the Slytherin common room. As expected, it was empty. There were no other Slytherins at Hogwarts for the holidays. He wasn't even sure why he had come back, but it was somehow more bearable to be alone in a nearly empty castle than to be alone in an entirely empty house.

 **oOoOo**

He saw her the next afternoon as he was making his way across the empty Entrance Hall. It would actually be more accurate to say that he say her hair, or at least that he saw her hair first, and then the rest of her. He had been walking in a daze, his mind lost in thoughts of the appeal, when her cloud of bushy hair flitted across his vision. He paused, glancing back. She stood by the grand front door, her cloak almost entirely coated in snow. She had taken off her hat and was shaking the snow out of it with a slightly annoyed expression, which made him smirk slightly. He made his way deliberately toward her, his spirits rising.

"Granger. Whatever are you doing here?"

"Malfoy," she said, glancing up. Her expression was altogether disgruntled. She continued dusting snow off her cloak. "Lovely to see you, too."

He stopped before her. "You're back early, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Apologies. I didn't know you had reserved the entire castle."

He was taken aback by her annoyed tone. But only slightly. "I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting to see you until the start of next term."

"Yes, well," she said briskly, "lots of N.E.W.T.s to study for. I thought I'd take advantage of the library and the quiet while everyone is away."

She brushed away the last of the snow, picked up her bag, and started walking across the Entrance Hall. He fell into step beside her. "I'll walk you," he said. "Here, let me help with that."

He reached for her bag, but she pulled it away.

"That's not necessary."

He shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do."

She walked on in silence, and he trailed along beside her, glancing at the bushy-haired witch as she stalked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, her face set in a frown. His thoughts drifted away from the appeal for the first time in days, and he was consumed instead with a burning desire to find out what had made Granger so angry. Granger, who planned to change the entire Ministry single-handed. Granger, whose ridiculous hair nearly drove him mad.

He would have never imagined that he and Hermione Granger, the girl he had called a Mudblood so many times he lost count, would ever be on speaking terms… so it was even more of a surprise to him that they had somehow formed a precarious friendship, even if it was held together largely by snarky remarks.

It had started back in September, when McGonagall had declared them Honorary Head Boy and Girl, which he thought were ridiculous titles. There was already a Head Boy and a Head Girl, after all, in the actual seventh year class. He supposed the headmistress had simply been unable to allow Granger back into the school without rewarding her with everything at her disposal. And as for his own position, he suspected it was awarded to him out of pity. _Poor Draco… both parents locked up. Trying to turn his life around._ The thought alone made him scowl angrily.

But nevertheless, he had taken up the mantle. He was hardly in a position to turn down anything positive that came his way, and _Honorary Head Boy_ certainly looked good when he was trying to appeal Mother's and Father's convictions. So he and Granger had spent the last four months supervising prefects, assisting the teachers with grading and lessons, and overseeing the continued restoration of the castle. The duties were numerous, and between performing them and focusing on their studies, they barely had time to spare to daydream. But what they _did have_ was hours to spend in each other's company, and even two people as different as the two of them could hardly spend it without learning to tolerate and eventually even somewhat like each other.

And like her he did. More than he dared to admit.

He was not sure, in fact, when it had happened. Perhaps it had been gradual. Perhaps it had started that night in early October, when they had sat for hours in the empty Potions classroom, grading essays for Professor Slughorn, and the conversation had turned personal. _Too personal._ He had told her, in a surprising display of emotion, about Mother's trial. About the unjustness of it all. About how the Ministry, which had promised to be better – do better – had left his parents to rot in a cell in Azkaban, despite their actions at the end of the battle.

"They don't deserve to be there," she had said. "Not at all. Especially your Mum."

"No," he agreed, shaking his head bitterly. "Without her, Potter might not have made it out of the forest."

"I know that Harry went to the trial to testify on her behalf. He was rather upset about how it all went down."

"I'm sure he was absolutely heartbroken."

"He was," she said. "Not as upset as you, of course, but he doesn't think it was very fair. He's mentioned it to Kingsley, even."

"And I appreciate that," Draco had admitted. "But it seems to me that the Ministry of today is just as quick to put on a show as ever. They took the Dementors out of Azkaban, but the place is just as foul. And they've thrown anyone with any Death Eater affiliations in it, without caring to review the evidence even when they _know_ it exists! Even the word of the Chosen One makes no difference. So tell me, Granger, _what's changed_?"

She had bit her lip, looking down at her work, and he felt a fleeting stab of satisfaction. She didn't have an answer for everything, Granger. She could defend the new Ministry all she wanted, but he would make sure she knew she was standing atop a mountain of empty promises.

But then she had glanced up at him and said, with conviction, "Change takes time, Malfoy. I expect it'll be years yet before the Ministry is entirely reformed, and things are truly done right. It won't happen overnight. There needs to be a new mentality. There needs to be new leadership. But it _is_ happening. Harry and Ron are working their way through the Auror Academy. Just wait. Before long, it will be different. And I'll be along too, I expect. Once I have my N.E.W.T.s."

It was an optimistic view, and one that seemed very far off. But he could see her brown eyes shining with the idea of it, and he found he could not take it away from her. She really _did_ mean to do good. _Bloody Granger._

"And how long do you expect that's going to take?" he said, keeping his voice even.

She smiled. "I expect I'll be Minister for Magic by the time I'm thirty-five."

"Right. I'm hardly leaving Mother in Azkaban for sixteen years."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But there's no reason to wait that long. I'll help you with the appeal in the meantime."

The whole exchange had somewhat wrecked him with guilt as he recalled how absolutely terrible he had been to her since she had stepped foot in Hogwarts. And yet here she was, offering to help him and his family. And help she did. She dedicated hours to his parents' cases over the next two months, often putting her own studies aside, and burying him with a near avalanche of useful facts, which he sorted through diligently as he tried to sort out his own feelings about her.

And they grew every day, his feelings. Every time she pushed her bushy hair out of her face, or bit her lip in concentration as she lost herself within the pages of a book, the sight of her filled him with an intense desire to simply grab her and kiss her, and he spent hours imagining how her lips would taste, locked upon his. He wanted more than anything to confess – to corner her in the library as they sat digging through law books, or in the classroom as they graded papers, and tell her how he felt. He often imagined the conversation:

" _Granger, I can't get out you of my head. You're ridiculously smart and attractive, and somehow I've bloody fallen in love with you."_

But somehow, he could never get past his confession to imagine her reaction. Perhaps he simply couldn't allow himself to imagine it because he had caused her nearly seven years of grief, and despite how the situation had changed – even with her helping him so wholeheartedly – he knew that there was no way she would ever return his feelings. And at any rate, she had Weasley. They were bloody in love.

"How was Christmas with the weasel?" he asked now as he strolled alongside her down a fifth floor corridor.

She shot him an annoyed look and didn't answer.

"Sorry, _Weasley_. How was Christmas with Weasley? Have a lovely time?"

"It was fine," she said shortly.

"Granger," he said, exasperated. "What's the matter?"

She drew to a halt, took a deep breath and expelled the air through her nose. "Sorry. It's nothing. How was your Christmas? Did McGonagall host lunch again?"

He hesitated. "I went to visit Mother."

"Oh!" she said softly. She turned around to look at him, her dark brown eyes fixed on his. He resisted the sudden urge to push her against the wall and kiss her. "In Azkaban? How is she?"

"She's… not great," he admitted, shifting his thoughts away from her ridiculously attractive eyes. Bloody hell, what was the matter with him? He was all over the place. "She doesn't have much hope for the appeal. She doesn't think it will be successful. She told me to live my life and forget about her. And Father."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said gently. "But she mustn't give up. We won't."

" _You_ won't?" he said. His voice very nearly cracked. He cursed inwardly. What was he, some bloody first year schoolgirl?

"Of course not."

He exhaled heavily. "Thank you."

She nodded and then looked down. "It was lousy."

"What?" he said, slightly taken aback by the change of subject.

"Christmas," she clarified, sighing.

He waited. She spoke again, still looking anywhere but at him. "Ron and I have been on a break. Since Halloween."

"Ah," Draco said. His heart seemed to be beating faster than normal. He ignored it.

"We've been having some issues," she continued. "Long distance relationships are... hard. Ron's been so busy with Auror training, and I've had enough to be getting on with here between studying, and Head Girl duties, and…" she paused, biting her lip. "We were planning to talk about it all over Christmas. But, I don't… It's… I think we're done."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. _He wasn't._

She sighed again. "He's been spending a lot of time with Susan Bones during Auror training. I reckon he's got feelings for her.

"Ah," he said again. He really _was_ sorry this time. Sorry that the weasel had hurt Granger. How Weasley could have someone as wonderful as her in his life and cast her aside was beyond him. "I'm sorry, Granger. He's a stupid prat."

"It's all right," she said slowly. "The truth is, I haven't felt that way about Ron for some time. The truth is, I…" she glanced up at him at last, her brown eyes meeting his gray ones again. To his surprise, they were not filled with tears, but with a determined resolve. "I like," she whispered, "someone else."

She kept her gaze on him, staring at his face intently. He felt as if his mind had gone entirely blank. The whole world seemed to have narrowed to include only the two of them, and the bare stretch of wall behind her. Nothing else existed. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. So loudly, he was sure she would hear it. Over it, he heard, as if in slow motion, her sharp intake of breath. And then she took a deliberate step toward him. Her lips parted slightly.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had closed the distance between them and crushed his lips against hers. _They tasted like chocolate._

She kissed him back without hesitation. The bag she had been holding clattered to the floor as she threw her arms around him, and he raised his own hands, running them through her tangled hair, cupping her face, unable to believe that this was really, truly real. They lost themselves in each other's arms, aware only of their embrace. He could feel her heart racing wildly, her heartbeat mirroring his own.

When they drew apart, coming up for breath, it was as if the whole world around them had shifted. He felt surer, somehow. More content. Things were finally… _right_. He had misread her. She didn't find him despicable. _She wasn't just helping him out of pity._

"Granger…" he whispered.

"Malfoy," she said in response, and a smirk any Slytherin would have been proud of lit up her face.

"I've liked you for longer than I care to confess," he said truthfully. "I might have even liked you back when we were younger, but I didn't dare admit it."

"Oh?" she said, amused. "Well I definitely did not like _you_ back then. You were a right prat. I'm glad I punched you in the face that one time. You deserved it."

He grinned, his expression mirroring hers. "I _was_ a prat, and I _did_ deserve it. I hope you don't think I deserve it now."

"No," she whispered, leaning toward him again, "I would say you've definitely aged well."

For the first time since term ended, Draco truly appreciated just how empty the castle had gotten.

 **oOoOo**

"So, not the best Christmas for either of us," Hermione said some half an hour later, as they sat by the fire in the empty Gryffindor common room. She extended her hands towards the flames, letting the warmth spread across her open palms.

"I think we've marginally improved it," Draco allowed. "Nice common room, by the way. It's very… well lit."

"Not being stuck under the lake does have its benefits," she agreed. "I don't know how you can stand it down there."

"It's rather cozy," Draco said, shrugging. "Very green. Lots of calming benefits. Aren't you familiar, Granger?"

She snorted. "I wouldn't have thought you'd put much stock in color therapy."

"Oh yes," Draco said seriously. "Snape gave us all the lecture on our first night. Red is so intense, you know. No wonder you Gryffindors are all so angry."

She laughed. "Angry with righteousness, Malfoy. Trust me, you want me all fired up. That's when I do my best work."

"I do," he admitted, though it was for other reasons. For the first time in days, his parents weren't the foremost thing on his mind.

Oblivious, she reached for her bag and started digging around inside it. "I stopped by Diagon Alley before Christmas and picked up a few books from the law section over at Flourish and Blotts. I think some of these will be really useful for the case."

She took out several large tomes and stacked them on the edge of her armchair. Draco sighed, his respite shattering. Hermione noticed his expression, and her mouth turned up in an understanding smile. She took the stack of books and lowered it carefully to the floor.

"Sometimes," she said, looking back up at him, "I find that if I'm stuck on a problem, it helps to step away for a bit, and focus on something else, so I can tackle it with a fresh mind when I'm more focused."

He sighed. "I can hardly forget it and enjoy myself when Mother and Father are locked up in Azkaban. Even in your company."

"You're burnt out on this," she said reasonably. "Honestly, I reckon you need a break. It's the holidays. Perhaps you should step away for a few days. You'll be much more productive if you do."

He watched her dark brown eyes as they glimmered in the firelight. He reasoned she was probably right. If memory served, she was _always_ right, in fact. It had used to fill him with resentment when she, a girl of no wizarding heritage, had beaten him in every exam year after year. But now that she sat before him, her considerable talents turned in his direction, he was incredibly grateful for her support. But still, even with her as a distraction, he didn't think he could cast his family aside so easily.

"Eh, what holidays?" he said lightly. "All I've been doing is working nonstop. And besides, Christmas was lousy, like you said. That's over and done with."

"Perhaps we should have a do-over," she ventured.

"A do-over? Have you got another Time-Turner?" he smirked. "Otherwise you'll have to wait till next year like everyone else. The world's full of people who've screwed up Christmas and want to re-do it, I'm afraid."

"No Time-Turner," she said slowly. "But you know, it doesn't have to be Christmas for it to be Christmas."

"Ah," Draco said, "you're one of those. Celebrate whenever you like, and it's Christmas, right? Nice try, Granger. But Christmas is done with, and having a gift exchange on a random Thursday won't fix it."

"All right, all right," she said, holding up her hands. "It doesn't have to be Christmas. How about this then… New Year!"

"What, you want to go to a rave in Hogsmeade?" he said, smirking. He couldn't imagine her at such an event, but if she was game, he certainly wouldn't mind. That would be the perfect distraction, in fact. "You want to Apparate to the Victoria Embankment and watch the fireworks with the Muggles? You want to get drunk on Firewhiskey and snog at midnight?"

"Ha!" she said. "Not quite." She absentmindedly took hold of his hand, intertwining her fingers through his. He pulled her toward him, kissing her again. Several minutes passed before she spoke, but she was too intent on her idea to let it drop.

"Actually, Malfoy, there are some cultures that have a sort of Christmas on New Year. In Russia, for example, they have a New Year Tree, and they exchange gifts at midnight. They even have their own Santa." She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "No need to wait a year, or go to a rave – hopefully you're not too disappointed. We can have Christmas on New Year. I'm sure the Russians won't mind if we share in their tradition."

"Huh," Draco allowed. He didn't much care for the idea, but her eyes were alight with the glow of excitement again, and since he had finally confessed his feelings not even an hour ago, he thought he should give her at least a week before she realized what a complete prat he was. "That sounds so ridiculous it just might work. All right, Granger, you're on. Christmas on New Year it is."

 **oOoOo**

The following week passed in a somewhat dreamlike state. They spent most of it in each other's company, and Draco, who had allowed himself a temporary reprieve from the appeal, simply couldn't get enough of her. Hermione, for her part, was more willing to traipse around the castle at odd hours of the evening and allow him to kiss her in shadowy corners than he would have believed previously.

New Years Eve drew upon them abruptly, bringing within it several feet of snow and ice. The snow had piled so high during the night that it had buried half the front door, and Professor Flitwick had been forced to melt it by precariously hanging out of a second floor window before the door could be opened.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go to a rave, Granger?" Draco said, watching Flitwick perform complicated movements with his wand from across the way. "Looks like Flitwick's nearly got the door open."

"We're doing Christmas on New Year, Malfoy," Hermione reminded him.

"We can exchange gifts tomorrow. We can open them in the morning, and pretend Santa brought them," he added, smirking.

"I'm not going to a rave, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "If you insist, Granger."

"I don't suppose," she said saucily, "you're backing out because you haven't got me anything?"

"Dream on, Granger. I've got you something, and it's bloody excellent."

"Is that so? I can't wait to see it."

She smiled at him, causing his heart to speed up once more. It was hours yet until their planned activities that evening, but as he stepped deliberately into her personal space and heard her sharp intake of breath, he thought he had some ideas for how they could pass the intervening time. She didn't seem to have any objections.

 **oOoOo**

The Room of Requirement glittered like Santa's bloody sleigh when Draco stepped inside it that evening. Perhaps Granger had thrown a Reverse Bedazzling Hex on the walls, he considered, as he stared around the shimmering room.

The first noteworthy item was the snow, which was drifting down gently from the ceiling. It did not seem to be cold or wet, however; in fact if he stretched out his hand to try and touch it, he could not feel anything at all. Some form of visual conjuring spell, then.

In the far corner of the room stood a gigantic evergreen tree, which stretched out to the ceiling, and was covered with immeasurable glittering balls and baubles and garlands, and was sparkling with multi-colored lights. A single present, beautifully wrapped, lay beneath it.

The walls of the room were festooned with additional glittering lights. There was a fireplace, in which a fire was dancing cheerfully, with several squashy armchairs spread out around it. A small circular table, set for two and groaning with the weight of various strange looking dishes, was standing in the right side of the room. Hermione stood beside it, smiling brightly as he drew near.

"Did you do all this, Granger?" Draco said, mildly impressed.

"I contributed, but I can hardly take credit for everything. We _are_ in the Room of Requirement, after all."

"Of course," he said, stepping further into the room. The door closed behind him, sealing the two of them away. "Well, nice Christmas tree."

"It's a _New Year Tree_ , Malfoy," she said, smirking.

"If you say so," he said, stepping up to it and dropping his own gift at its base. He glanced over at the table. "So, what are all these?"

She grinned again. "Traditional Russian holiday dishes. Olivier salad. Shuba herring salad. Beef jello–"

" _Beef jello?!_ What, in the name of Merlin, are you feeding me, Granger?"

She continued smirking and chose not to answer, as if inviting him to find out on his own. He stepped up to the table, sighed, and sat down. He hoped it all tasted better than it sounded.

Thank Merlin… it did.

The chiming of the grandfather clock startled them out of the conversation they had been happily ensconced in as they worked their way through the strange and delicious dishes – Draco had decided he rather liked the beef jello, though he was loath to admit it, as it just seemed like an utterly bizarre thing to be fond of.

"Nearly midnight!" Hermione said, lowering her wine glass back down onto the crisp white tablecloth and reaching for the bottle of champagne. "I can't wait to see your 'bloody excellent' present."

"I assure you, it's impossible to top," Draco said lazily as he slipped the bottle out of her hands and popped open the cork. It went flying off somewhere into the distant ceiling with a loud pop. "Don't feel too bad when whatever you got me doesn't measure up."

She smirked, holding out two champagne glasses for him to fill. "I'm going to need to do something about that ridiculously large head of yours."

The clock chimed midnight, the sound echoing through the room.

"Cheers," Draco said brightly, clinking his glass to hers.

"Happy New Year!"

They raised their glasses to their lips, looking at each other over the rims as they downed the fizzing golden beverage.

"Shall we snog, Granger?" Draco said, putting down his glass. "That's the New Year way, is it not?"

"I don't believe the Russians do it that way."

"Well," he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him so sharply she let out a gasp, "I don't see why we can't be a little multicultural."'

"I suppose," she said softly, gazing up at him. "After all, _differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open_."

"Do not," Draco said, tracing a finger across her chin, "quote Dumbledore to me while we snog, Granger."

She let out a short laugh. "I won't."

It was not exactly midnight when they finally approached the New Year Tree, but it was not yet one in the morning, so as far as Draco was concerned, they really weren't that far off.

"Here it is, Granger," he said, taking his carefully wrapped present and offering it to her at last. "My bloody excellent gift. Enjoy. I do hope you'll still have time for me."

"I'm intrigued," she said seriously.

Draco stood back, watching as she carefully removed the wrapping paper. He really _was_ pleased with his gift selection. It had taken him nearly all week to track it down, but it was, he knew, perfect for Granger. She would be shocked. She would pleased. She would want to continue snogging him immediately in gratitude.

"A notebook?" she said quizzically, unearthing the small, brown book at last. She did look somewhat shocked, or at least surprised, but she did _not_ look altogether pleased. She flipped it open. "A _blank_ notebook?"

She did not appear to be in any mood for snogging whatsoever. Well, he would have to rectify that. Apparently, Granger had never seen a Biblio Omnis before.

"Ah, but it's not just _any_ notebook," he said pleasantly. "Oh no, Granger, no, this little notebook can present to you any story. You can transfer the contents of thousands of books to its pages, and then you can peruse them all at your leisure, at any time. You can transfer the entire library to this book, in fact. Good, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at the book and then at Draco, who was wearing a satisfied smirk, as if altogether positive that she could not possibly top his present and should be altogether floored by it. She raised her eyebrows.

"So basically," she said, "you got me a kindle."

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

She grinned at the affronted look on his face. "A kindle, Malfoy. A Muggle device that lets you load multiple books on it at once. It's an electronic gadget. Quite a nice one, too. I have three of them."

Draco stared at her, mouthing silently for several seconds, before finally coming up with, "yeah, well, this one doesn't need batteries."

Her grin grew wider. "How on earth do you know what batteries are?"

"I'm not a _complete_ recluse," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, well, thank you, it's very sweet! And ever so thoughtful," she said, smiling. "I will admit, I love it… and I'm sure it'll come in useful. Now, open mine!"

She picked up her present, which was slightly larger than his had been, and shoved it in his hands, watching with barely contained enthusiasm as he ripped off the wrapping paper.

Once unwrapped, he stared at it just as quizzically as she had done, tilting his head slightly.

"Is this… what the Muggles call a _skateboard_ , Granger?"

She smirked. "Yes, Malfoy, it is."

"And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do with this?"

"Well," she said, still smirking, "I thought perhaps we could ride it. Together, if you like."

"Do you even know how to ride a skateboard, Granger?"

"I do not," she admitted.

"Well, neither do I," he said. He had no qualms admitting it, now that she had made the first concession. "So, tell me why the bloody hell you thought this might be a good gift, considering neither of us knows how to ride it, and there's about three feet of snow outside?"

"Oh, I imagine we'll figure something out," she said brightly.

And they did, indeed, figure something out. The skateboard was not altogether necessary, but they looked back on it fondly, years later. Hermione's magic kindle _did_ get a fair bit more use – a fact that rather pleased Draco and his overlarge head – but both gifts were remembered warmheartedly. Christmas would soon become a time for family, when Narcissa joined them the following year, and for every year after that.

But New Year stayed theirs, and theirs alone.

* * *

 **We along with the writer would like to thank you for taking the time to read along x**


	4. Oh, for Fawkes sake

**Story Title: Oh, for Fawkes sake**

 **Facebook Name: Cherie Mast**

 **Ao3 Name: Mrs Mast**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Genre: Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Draco and Hermione**

 **Characters: Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dumbledore.**

 **Summary: People go to great lengths for love, it's almost time for Christmas and Hermione has decided now is the time to stop hiding and try and show Draco what she was really made of. Christmas kisses to come.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **December 23**

"Hermione this is crazy." Ginny tries telling the brown haired witch.

"I know, _but_ I feel like that's the only way he'll notice me." she answers while mounting the broom she had taken from the supply closet earlier.

"I'm not sure about this.." Ginny starts.

But before Ginny could finish Hermione pushed off the ground and up she went.

And kept rising. 10 feet... 20 feet... 30 feet... And what happened next is something so crazy, so unbelievable, you would never think was possible. Fawkes came flying out of a cloud and smacked right into Hermione. And that's when the unthinkable happened. Hermione lost her balance and started falling.

"For Fawkes sake!" she screams

Ginny grabbed her wand and yelled " _Molliare._ "

However due to the speed of how fast she was flying or bad luck it barely cushioned her. Hermione hit the ground with a hard _thud._ Ginny runs over to her screaming at everyone for someone to go get McGonagall.

What happened next was a blur. McGonagall ran teary eyed at the witch sprawled out on the quidditch field, using her wand to transport her to the infirmary, and Dumbledore giving everyone the rest of the day off.

Things were gloomy the rest of the day, even the weather. Rain had started to fall and was battering the windows in the Gryffindor tower. Most of the students were huddled up in the common room waiting to hear news. Ginny had come to visit Hermione. She sat in a chair bedside her bed holding her hand. Not paying attention, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the squeak of shoes of someone entering the infirmary. Draco had come to check on Hermione. He seen Ginny, head in her arms next to her, crying. Afraid of what she was going to tell him, he slowly approached. Touching her shoulder, Ginny jumped.

"Draco! Merlin you scared me."

"Sorry. I wanted to check on Hermione."

"Madam Pomfrey said she would be okay. She needs some rest."

"What was she doing anyways Ginny? Draco asks rubbing his chin, "Hermione doesn't like flying."

"Well if you want the truth," she starts to say

Ginny wasn't able to finish because Hermione started to groan.

"Oh my head hurts" she mumbles. "What happened?"

"You fell Hermione. From really high up. I tried to cushion you, but I guess my spell wasn't strong enough." Ginny sobbed.

"Oh Ginny, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been trying to impress…. Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione said just noticing him.

He stood at the foot of her bed, with a look of sadness on his face.

"I uh…." He began. "I come to check and make sure you was okay. I had just entered the field for some practice and seen you fall. Whoever you were trying to impress, you shouldn't have to go that far. _That was dangerous._ You could have been seriously hurt." and with that he spun around and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asks looking at Ginny.

"I'm not sure. But Hermione, I told you it was dangerous. If _Draco_ can't get off of his high horse and notice you on the ground, _he's not worth it._ "

"Thanks Ginny. Would you mind going and telling the others I'm okay? I'm going to see if I can leave now."

Ginny hugs her and walks away. Leaving Hermione lost in her thoughts.

Hermione knew her best friend was right. She had fallen for Draco hard. Which is crazy if you think about it. He had picked on her for the longest time. But over the summer he must have changed. When school started back this term he was different.

Rumors had surfaced that his father had tried to get him to join the death eaters for his 16th birthday, but he refused. He had been tired of his father and his rules. Him and his mother had moved and started a new life of their own.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **November 2**

 _Hermione had gotten detention from Snape. She had been trying to perfect the shrinking potion they had been assigned. She was good at most subjects, but potions was her Achilles heel. She stirred one to many times and her potion solidified which caused her cauldron to shatter throwing pieces everywhere. Snape had given her detention that evening, making her clean her mess and rearrange the potions ingredients in the classroom. It had taken her all night. Finally done, she left the classroom and ran into Pansy, and Goyle._

" _Oh look, the mudblood is all by herself." Pansy snickers. "What should we do with her."_

 _Hermione backed away but Crabbe grabbed her and Pansy went reaching for her wand._

 _Luckily Draco rounded the corner just in time._

" _What is going on?" he yells._

 _Surprised Crabbe let's her go._

" _Oh nothing Draco," Pansy drawls hiding her wand._

" _Leave her alone. You know she has never done anything to anyone. Maybe you guys should start thinking for yourselves."_

" _Go on Hermione, Harry and Ginny were looking for you."_

 _At that she turned her back to the group and was gone._

After that Hermione had started seeing Draco in a new way. She noticed him helping first years, and no longer picking on anyone. He had changed. Everyone noticed.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione answers

"I will let you leave tonight, but you have to drink this dose of Wiggenweld potion. Are you going home for Christmas break tomorrow?"

"No, my parents have a work retreat they have to attend. So I decided to stay. Ginny, Harry and the Weasley's decided to stay with me."

"Okay. Then no strenuous activity. You just had a major fall. You need to take some time to heal." she says while handing Hermione the potion.

Downing it, Hermione _shudders_ but instantly feels the effects.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." she says while rising and grabbing her things.

Walking out Hermione's stomach grumbles. Maybe I can catch the feast she wonders. She makes her way to the Great Hall, excited for the next few days. Christmas then New years are always her favorite. She loves Christmas because she enjoys seeing the look on everyone's face when they open the gifts they received. Plus she does enjoy new gifts. And New Years means _a fresh start_. Entering the Great Hall she notices there are a few people still eating. Luckily, she notices Ginny sitting with Fred and George at the end of the table. Walking to join them, Fred stands and hugs her easily.

"Bloody crazy witch you are Hermione." Fred mutters.

"I agree. Since when do you fly?" George asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm hungry and I want to eat and go curl up with Crookshanks and read." Hermione huffs while piling her plate with chicken and potatoes.

They sat in silence while eating. The quiet breaking when Angelina peaked her head in the doors and yelled for the twins.

"See you later guys." the twins yell while running for the girl.

Ginny and Hermione finish their food and begin to make their way to the common room. The silence is awkward between them. They usually are chatty.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's just… You've never acted like this before. Over any boy. I just don't want you hurt Hermione."

"I know. It was stupid and foolish of me. I'm not sure what I was thinking. It's, well it's hard to explain. He makes me feel different things Ginny. Different than anyone has made feel. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"As long as you promise to not do nothing like that again." Ginny replies.

"Absolutely. I promise."

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione says _mandrake_ and the picture opens. They meander through the passageway reaching the common room. Harry runs and gives Hermione a huge hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright Hermione." he says while holding her.

"You gave us all a scare" Seamus says from the couch.

"I'm sorry everyone. I thought I would give flying another try, but I shouldn't have. But I'm fine, no need to worry. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone. If I don't see you before you leave, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas break.

Hermione releases Harry and rounds the stairs and enters her dormitory. Ready to get the day over. She curls up beside Crookshanks and dozes off.

 **December 24th**

"Hermione wake up." she hears while feeling someone gently shaking her.

Hermione stirs and cracks her eyes open. She sees a flash of red hair and knows it's her best friend.

"You missed everyone leaving." Ginny informs her.

"Eh I don't mind. I needed the rest." she replies opening her eyes and yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asks sitting on her bed and tossing her an apple.

Hermione sits up, resting her back on the headboard.

"I'm okay. A little stiff." she yawns

"Well. I have some good news you may want to hear."

Hermione intrigued, takes a bite of her apple. "Well of course."

"So I noticed a certain blond haired boy not getting on the train today. And he asked about you."

Blushing Hermione squeaks "He asked about me?!"

"He did. He wanted to see if you were staying for break and that he wanted to talk to you about some things."

"What kind of things?" Hermione wonders out loud.

"Who knows. But I better hear all about it."

"Ginny. Your my best friend. Of course I'll tell you. Now what time is it, this apple did not do the trick."

"It's only right after lunch, I have a few snack cakes we can share while waiting for supper. I'll meet you in the common room." Ginny says while exiting the room.

Hermione gives crookshanks a pet, and makes her way off her bed to the shared bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth she pulls her hair up in a high ponytail and grabs her robe. She wrapped it around her pajamas, and exits her room, walking down the stairs to the common room.

She hears mumbles but can't make it out. Inching closer to the bottom of the stairs Hermione hears Ron and Ginny talking.

"Ginny, what exactly was Hermione doing?"

"Well Ronald, if you must know, she just wanted to try flying again."

"Sure it was. I heard her mentioning Draco before she grabbed the broom. I've seen how she looks at him now. What does he have that I don't?" he scoffs.

"She tried with you. She tried for years. You were too busy with Lavender to notice. And now she's moved on, and Lavender got tired of you, you want her. That's not how it works Ron." with that Ginny spins on her heels and marches to the couch.

Ron huff's and storms out the portrait.

"Everything okay Ginny?" Hermione asks stepping off the last step.

"Oh, Hermione. Everything is fine. Ron is simply being a jerk like always."

Hermione takes a seat beside her best friend resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anytime. Now, let's eat these before Harry comes down and steals them."

She chuckles and takes a cake from the pile on the couch. Smiling, she decides it's time to come clean to Malfoy, she just has to come up with a plan.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Instead of joining everyone for supper they decided to have Harry bring some food back for them. Hermione wasn't exactly ready for everyone who stayed to question her about what happened.

Harry returns carrying huge plates of food. Ginny rushes to help and they spread it out on the coffee table and dig in.

"Hermione, Draco gave me this to give to you." Harry says while digging in his pocket. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. "I don't know what is says don't worry. He made me swear I wouldn't open it."

"Open what?" Ron questions. He had just came back in the portrait and had grabbed a turkey leg.

"Draco gave Harry a note for Hermione." Ginny says. "Why does it matter?"

"Ugh that little git!" Ron pouts.

"Look Ron. I care about you deeply. But as a friend. It used to be more, but I've changed. I still want to be friends, but if you can't accept that, then we cant be." Hermione tells him.

"Okay Hermione. I don't agree, but if it's what you want. However if he hurts you… well it won't pretty." and with that Ron walked up the stairs and slammed his dormitory door.

"I'll go check on him." Harry says.

When he makes it to the top and they hear the door open and shut again, Hermione cracks open the letter and reads it out loud to Ginny.

 _Hermione,_

 _My mom is here till the day before school starts back and she's making me go shopping with her, and wants to spend time together. But how about you meet me at the courtyard around 11:30 PM December 25th? I have something I've wanted to talk to you about._

 _Draco._

Hermione finishes the letter and takes a deep breath. Ginny who was listening intently smiles at Hermione.

"Well that sounds promising." Ginny assures her.

"I wonder if Harry will let me use his map, I don't want to get in any trouble." Hermione wonders aloud.

"I'm sure he will, he is actually quite accepting of Draco. He sees he's changed. Ron is…. well Ron."

"That he is. Well Ginny, I'm awfully tired I think I'll head to bed. Hopefully Santa is good to us." Hermione jokes before rising.

"Who's Santa"

"Oh, I forgot. He's this muggle man with a white beard and he wears a red suit and delivers Christmas presents to all the good kids while their sleeping." she replies while the girls make their way to their rooms.

They arrive at Ginny's doors first. They exchange good nights and give each other tight hugs. Hermione makes her way to her room amd slips off her shoes, climbing onto her bed. She takes Draco's letter from her pocket and re-reads it. Smiling she places it under her pillow and curls up under her covers and dozes off, dreaming of things yet to come.

 **Christmas Day**

Hermione wakes up quite early. She rolls over looking at her watch sitting on her nightstand and reads 8:02 AM. Groaning, she tries to go back to sleep. Unable to do so, she gets up and walks over to the window ledge and sits. The snow falling and she notices two figures running around.

She pushes her face to the glass for a closer look, and sees it's Fred and George having a snowball fight. Enjoying their antics she watches them, laughing when Fred hits George square in the face. Ready to open her gifts she pushes her feet in her slippers and runs down the hall knocking on everyone's dorm doors while screaming "Wake up! Presents!"

She is the first to the common room and sits down beside the fireplace basking in the warmth. Ginny, Harry, and Ron slowly make their way down. Harry starts going through the presents passing them out. She ends up with quite a big pile, as does everyone.

Ripping the paper off the first gift it's a beautiful knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with some homemade peanut butter fudge. Seeing a present wrapped in muggle paper she knows it's from her parents. She seized it and dug in.

Finally getting to the box she sees it's the wizarding camera she's been wanting. Yes she says internally I can't wait to try this out. She picks up the next gift, wrapped in brown paper twine and see it's from Ginny. Undoing the twine and pulling it apart, she sees a beautiful blue quill set she's had her eyes on.

"Thanks Ginny, I love it."

"You're welcome Hermione, I knew you have been wanting it."

When everyone finished unwrapping their gifts and tucking them away in their rooms they decide to head off towards the Great Hall for the normal brunch. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's and they set off out the portrait. Walking in all the tables had been removed and there was one everyone that had stayed was gathered at. She scans the room and Hermione catches Draco staring at her, she smiles at him and waves. He averts his eyes away, with a look of anger on his face.

"What's his problem?" Ginny whispers

"I have no idea, maybe his letter was a joke. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to the common room." Hermione turned with tears and her eyes and started running. She didn't stop till she reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Mandrake" she chokes and she runs in.

She fell onto the couch and hides her face in her hands and weeps. Hearing a noise she looks over to see Crookshanks playing with an ornament on the tree, and she notices a small green box underneath. She stood up and walks over to it, bending down to pick up a small box. It's wrapped in a beautiful green paper with gold ribbon coming to a bow around it.

She sees a small nametag and her name written in beautiful scroll. Nervous, and unsure who it's from she slowly untied the ribbon and unfolds the paper. Inside is a small black box. Her hands shaking she pulls the lid off and jumps when the lid is off yellow lights come flying out.

Hermione squints and looks at them noticing its butterflies, watching them till they finally dim and disappear. Inside the box she sees a beautiful silver chain with charm on the end. She pulls it out, examining. It looks like a ruby with emeralds placed all around it. "It's beautiful." she murmurs out loud. "Who sent this?"

She bends down in front of the tree and starts digging. Maybe she can find a note, or anything to say who from it's from. After going through all the trash and finding nothing she gives up.

Putting the necklace on she curls up on the couch and grabs her copy of A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking she had on the end table. So lost in the book she doesn't hear Ginny come running in, only noticing when her friend jumps on the couch beside her, scaring her so bad she tosses her book.

"Merlin Ginny, you scared me." Hermione says while bending down to pick up her book.

"Sorry I got excited. Draco told me he still wants to meet with you. But he sounded upset. I'm not sure what his problem is."

"I have no idea. He acted weird this morning, so I decided to come back here. What time is it anyways?"

"It is only 11, I got caught up watching Fred and George try out their new Rudolph potion. It's supposed to make your nose glow red, but instead both of their whole bodies started glowing. And of course they thought it was hilarious." Ginny informs her through laughs.

"Well I'm sad I missed it. I just needed to think."

"Do you want to play some wizard chess to pass the time?" Ginny enquired.

"No, why don't we go outside and check out the snow? I would like to try out my new camera."

"Okay can we make a stop at the black lake? I need a few rocks for a terrarium I'm making and I bet you would get some beautiful pictures there."

"Sure. I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes."

She set off towards her dorm room and grabs her jacket, scarf, and gloves out of her closet. Slipping on her snow boots, she picks up her camera from her nightstand and skips down out the door to Ginny's room.

"You ready Ginny?"

"I am." the redheaded witch says while exiting her room, slipping on her gloves.

They come to a halt, to allow Hermione to get her scarf and gloves on, and finally make their way out of the portrait and to the front door of the castle. The door creaks open and they step out into the cool afternoon air, feet sinking into the snow.

Trudging through the snow they finally reach the black lake. Hermione notices some birds flying above the surface and quickly snaps a picture. She walks partly around the lake taking different pictures, catching shots of the snow falling with the lake as the backdrop.

She notices Ginny bent down picking through rocks at the edge and secretly snaps a few pictures. Once Ginny has filled her bag they head back up to the castle. Almost to the door she feels something cold and hard hit her head.

Reaching around to touch the back of her head, she feels something cool and wet. The girls turn around and see the twins picking up more snow to throw.

"Who threw that?" Hermione shrieks

Fred and George point at each other.

"Your on!" the girls giggle in unison.

Grabbing a handful of snow they take off after the boys throwing snow at their backs as they raced away. The snowball fight only ending after they had cornered the twins at the back of Hagrid's hut.

The sun starts to set so they link arms and make their way up back to the castle, hands and cheeks froze from the snow. Entering, they immediately choose to head to the Great Hall, knowing supper will be soon. Both girls took a spot on the left of the only table in the room, and watch people enter and take seats. When everyone had been seated Dumbledore clears his throat and stands. "I know you are all starving so I'll make this quick, Merry Christmas, let the eating begin!"

The plates filled with food and Hermione's stomach growled. She hasn't ate properly in days, so she instantly stuffs her mouth full of ham and grabs a roll and spreads butter on it. Looking around she notices Draco isn't to be seen. Curious, she leans over towards Graham and asks "Have you seen Draco?"

"Not since earlier. His mom had something come up and she had to leave early this morning. He said he had something he needed to do."

"I wonder what he's up to," Hermione thinks, "Maybe I shouldn't meet him." Focusing back on her food she scarfs down another roll and takes a swig of her pumpkin juice. She hears the twins laughing and looks over and notices their noses glowing red.

"So I see you guys perfected it huh?" Ginny says through laughs.

"Well I guess we did, huh Fred?" George says turning to his twin.

"Absolutely George," Fred says while puffing his chest.

"You two are crazy, you know that?" Hermione says through laughs.

For the next hour the students and teachers ate, sang carol's, with Dumbledore's being the loudest, even had little presents in their pudding dishes they ate. Stuffed, Hermione decides it's time to go back to her room and get ready.

Hermione skips out the doors and up the stone steps to the common room, excited and ready to see Draco. She decides on a bath and grabs her things, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the water letting it get hot before plugging the drain.

She adds in a few squirts of bubble bath, quickly undresses, and slips in. Feeling the warmth loosen her tense muscles she leans her head back, letting it rest on the edge and falls asleep.

" _Miss Granger," Professor Snape seethes, "Please tell me how you exploded your cauldron."_

" _I was trying to make candy, and I don't know what happened."_

" _Candy in a cauldron!"_

 _Before she could plead her case, a snowball flew from the left and smacks him in the face. Candy canes start dancing and Snape and the image fades away._

 _The necklace is next. It starts out really big then fades smaller and smaller till she sees Ron about to throw it into the fire. "No!" she screams but before she could reach and grab it, the image changes._

 _Next she is in the sky on a broom. The wind is whipping her hair all around. She looks around at the clouds and enjoys the view but noticing it looks familiar. Suddenly, Fawkes burst out of the clouds and collides in to her, just like before. Hermione is falling, falling, and right before she hits the ground…._

Jerking awake with a jolt, she looks at her watch, and notices it reads 11:30 p.m. She tries to jump up but her legs buckle. She stomps them a few times, trying to wake them up. Once the feeling returns, she stands and grabs her towel.

Knowing it's almost time go meet Draco she rushes to get ready, slipping on her red dress she found in her closet, using her wand to fix her hair. Finally ready she grabs her jacket and sneaks out. Being so caught up with Christmas stuff she had forgotten to get Harry's map.

Stepping into the corridor, she slowly sneaks around, careful not to make any noise. Finally reaching the courtyard, Draco is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he stood me up, she thinks to herself.

Turning to head back, heart broken Draco emerges from the back of the courtyard, flowers in hand.

"Hermione, where are you going?" he calls out.

Turning around she sees the flowers and smiles. Slowly walking towards him, she says "I thought maybe you stood me up."

"That's ridiculous. I was just finishing… well see for yourself." he says as he grabs her hand and leads her out of the courtyard.

Coming to the tall oak tree situated around the corner she sees a wool blanket laid out, with jars enchanted with bluebell flame spell surrounding it. On the blanket is a spread of chocolate with all kinds of honeydukes chocolates imaginable. He leads her to the blanket and sits, motioning for her to join him. Leaning down the necklace slips from under her dress.

"So you did get it. I thought maybe you didn't like it."

"It's from you?" Hermione says, shocked fiddling with the gem. "I love it, it's beautiful. It was hidden in the tree and I didnt see it till I went back to the room."

"Hermione, I know things between us haven't always been great," Draco says while taking her hand, "But I would like to show you who I really am. I know you tried to ride that broom for me, I didn't at first but I figured it out. I never want you to have to go to those lengths for anyone again. So for Christmas I was hoping you would give me the gift of being with you."

"Yes, Draco. I thought you would never ask."

And as Hermione's watch beeped, signaling midnight, they shared their first kiss. Their first kiss of Christmas, their first of many more kisses to come.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	5. Rare Pairs Introduction

The next 10 stories will be featured in the Rare Pairs section for voting:

Chapter six:

Title: Harmony New Year (Harry x Hermione)

Summary: Harry is ready to start officially settling down with the woman who has been by his side from the very beginning. What better time to pop the question than at the end of one year and the beginning of another?

Chapter seven:

Title: Kiss me under the mistletoe (Remus x Hermione)

Summary: Christmas AU Remus Lupin finds himself trapped under the mistletoe in Order Headquarters, everyone is walking by when Hermione Granger, his best friend; gets trapped with him.

Chapter eight:

Title: Something Old (Remus x Hermione)

Summary: All alone for Christmas, Remus bumps into a strange, beautiful woman at Hogwarts.

Chapter nine:

Title: We Wish You A Meddlesome Christmas (Kingsley x Minerva)

Summary: Hogwarts is in danger of being overrun by darkness, Aurors have been brought in to protect the school and some students notice some tension between a certain Professor and Auror...they decide an intervention is in order so these students will wish everyone a meddlesome Christmas by the end.

Chapter ten:

Title: Skinny Love (Fred x Hermione)

Summary: Skinny love: noun, when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway

Chapter eleven:

Title: I resolve to love you for the rest of my life (Molly x Arthur)

Summary: Arthur invites Molly home for Christmas but things don't go so well with his mother. The womens animosity foils Arthur's plans.

Chapter twelve:

Title: Mischievous Hufflepuffs (Hermione x George)

Summary: You can never judge a student by their house. When Christmas break comes to Hogwarts, a pair of Hufflepuffs real holiday havoc. Will the staff and the school manage to survive the onslaught? Can George Weasley help or hurt the school?

Chapter thirteen:

Title: Twelve Days of Drarry (Draco x Harry)

Summary: The Christmas spirit doesn't end on the Christimas day... for there are twelve days for hope, daydreams and love. And when it comes to Harry and Draco, there are also twelve days of magic.

Chapter fourteen:

Title: Broken Hearted (Harry x Hermione)

Summary: Tragedy strikes in Harry's world and Hermione is his biggest strength.

Chapter fifteen:

Title: A Christmas Dance (Newt x Tina)

Summary: Tina has lost Queenie. Theseus has lost Leta. Newt is trying to reunite his friends and family. Christmas seems as good a time as any.

Chapter sixteen:

Title: Pureblood, pure heart (Draco x Maorah (OC))

Summary: The Slytherin common room has long been a place of refuge for lonely Slytherins. When Draco and Maorah's families cast them aside for the holidays, will they find some solace in each other instead? Or will Draco's darkness drag them both down under?


	6. Harmony New Year

**Story title: Harmony New Year**  
 **Rating: T**

 **Facebook Name: Christina Brown**

 **FFN Name: CelesteRiddle89**

 **Genre: Romance**  
 **Pairing: Harry/Hermione**  
 **Characters: Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Harry is ready to start officially settling down with the woman who has been by his side from the very beginning. What better time to pop the question than at the end of one year and the beginning of another?**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Sirius! Come on!" Harry called up the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "I'd like to get this done and be back before she gets home!"

"Alright, I'm coming Pup," Sirius grinned as he walked down the stairs. "We'll be back in plenty of time before Hermione gets home. You know how often she stays late at work."

"Even so. I need as much time as I can get," Harry shook his head. "The ring has to be perfect."

"Well, we can start with the Potter family vaults at Gringotts first," Sirius pointed out. "There's bound to be some family rings stored there."

"Wait, there's more to the Potter vaults?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Of course there is. You didn't think your trust vault was truly all that was left, did you?" Sirius smirked.

"Um. Well…" Harry rubbed his head nervously, "I never exactly claimed Head of House, being that I'm the only one left."

"Come on. We'll get you that Lordship first and that'll open up the access to the main vaults." Sirius stepped through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry followed after Sirius, completely speechless and confused.

The two wizards were on a mission. They quickly waved to Tom the barkeep as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron towards Diagon alley. Harry was forced to stay close to Sirius as they walked through the alley due to the enormous crowd that had immediately descended on them, all wanting to get close to Harry.

They only managed to get clear of the crowds when one of the Weasley twins set up a distraction long enough for Harry and Sirius to slip under the invisibility cloak. The two waited until they got into a dark corner inside Gringotts before stepping from under the cloak. They walked up to a teller right away.

"Heir Potter would like to claim his lordship and access the main Potter vaults..." Sirius spoke up, addressing the Goblin.

"Right this way," The goblin responded and led them down a long hallway into a private room. "The goblin that presides over the Potter vaults will be right with you."

Both Sirius and Harry nodded to the Goblin before going in the room and taking their seats to wait on the Goblin over the vaults.

Three hours later, the only thing they left Gringotts with was Harry's newly claimed Lordship and hiss Heir ring for House Black. They had gone through every possible engagement ring inn the Potter Vaults but Harry didn't find any of them to be a perfect match for his hopefully soon to be fiancé.

This led them to have to check a jewelry shop for a ring. It took another two hours before Harry found a ring he deemed to be perfect. One that was both elegant yet simple in design.

He also had multiple protection charms added to it, similar to those he'd discovered were on the Potter head of house ring. Now he just had to keep it hidden until the New Year's Party at their place tomorrow night. Saying goodbye to Sirius, Harry flooed back home in plenty of time to hide the ring and get started on making dinner before Hermione returned home..

The next day, it was a whirlwind as the couple worked together with the help of Kreacher (who Sirius had given to them two years ago) and Winky (who Hermione had bonded with after finally having a better understanding as to how the bonds between house-elves and witches/wizards was supposed to work) to prepare their home for that night's party. Hours later, the two elves were setting out the appetizers and beverages while Hermione and Harry got dressed and prepared to welcome friends and family into their home.

Spoon guests were arriving. First the Weasley's, minus Ron and Ginny, not that Hermione and Harry were surprised about the two youngest Weasley's deciding not to show up. The couple hadn't been on good terms with the two redheads since Harry and Hermione first got together three years ago. Then it was the Lupins and Andromeda, along with Neville and Luna. They were followed by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and finally Sirius with Hermione's parents. The party went off without a hitch, everyone mingling together over refreshments. After some time, Harry shot off a bang from his wand to get the room's full attention for what he was about to do. Once the room was quiet, Harry walked over to Hermione, stopping just behind her.

"Hermione." Harry called to get her attention.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione turned to face him.

Harry glanced at the clock to see it was only five minutes left in the current year before he looked back to Hermione. "There's so much I want to say and only a little time to say it all." He cleared his throat. "When we first met during first year, I'd hoped we'd eventually become friends. We were going to be spending seven years as classmates and after sorting, housemates after all. Granted, I hadn't expected it to be a troll that eventually cemented that friendship. You've always been so loyal to me and had my best interests at heart, even when I was a right git. You believed in me when I definitely didn't believe in myself. You repeatedly put your own life on the line to help me when I constantly told you that you didn't need to. You've helped keep me grounded. You've been a constant in my life for so long that I'd be totally lost without you. " He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring box from his pocket. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the absolute honor of remaining by my side as my wife?" He opened the box, revealing the ring and bit his lip in nervousness.

Hermione listened to his speech and gasped in surprise as she saw the ring he'd picked out. She was touched at just how well he knew her style to have picked a ring that was so much like her. Tears of joy silently streamed down her cheeks as she nodded furiously. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" She responded and held her hand out for him to slide the ring on.

Harry grinned happily as he slid the ring in place on her finger before he stood up and kissed her just as the clock chimed midnight.

"Happy new year love." Hermione murmured as she broke the kiss.

"Happy new year 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"You've done well Lord Potter." Hermione teased. "Starting off a new year with a new fiancé e and soon a new little Potter on the way." She murmured as she guided his hand to rest on her currently flat stomach.

Harry's eyes grew big in understanding before he pulled her into another deep kiss in joy.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	7. Kiss me under the mistletoe

**Title: Kiss me under the mistletoe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Facebook name: Kristie-Lee Perrott**

 **FFN Name: Kaarina_Riddle**

 **Pairing: Remione**

 **Characters: Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black**

 **Genre: Romance/Fluff**

 **Summary: Christmas AU Remus Lupin finds himself trapped under the mistletoe in Order Headquarters, everyone is walking by when Hermione Granger, his best friend; gets trapped with him.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Remus stepped through the door of headquarters, breathing in the scent of home. There was only one person that let that smell off and it was Hermione. She had been his light since their first year at Hogwarts and had figured out his secret. Then she had kept it for him and protected him even from their other friends.

They had been friends for nine years now. He had loved her for about that long too. But nothing could ever happen between them. Not with his furry problem.

She wasn't safe with him. She never would be. Lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and felt a pull. Trying to walk forward he found he couldn't, it was as if there was an invisible wall was all around him stopping him from going any further. Looking around and then up toward the roof he found the problem.

 _Mistletoe._

Who the hell had placed mistletoe around the place? Only three people would do this. The Prewett Brothers or Sirius Black. His best friend.

Standing there he hoped someone would come along and help him out. He had things to do for Dumbledore, not stand around wasting time under Mistletoe.

Minerva Mcgonagall was the first one to walk past and shook her head, laughing. "Minnie, please help me? I have things to do."

"Not today Remus, I have to leave now. Important order business, you understand don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Thanks anyway." He stated frowning. What was he going to do if no one would help him?

For hours he stood under the Mistletoe, trapped and as more and more Order members passed; the more he stressed over the fact that he was going to be stuck here. Noone was going to help him, Hermione had left through the Floo hours ago and someone had speculated she had gone on a mission. He knew if she was here she would save him from his trap. Not that he wanted her to, he didn't; he just knew she was the only sure thing in his life.

Everything else was come and go.

 **xXx**

Hermione walked into Headquarters, all she wanted to do was fall into her bed and not wake up for at least a day. The mission she had finished had been brutal. She had gotten into a battle with a Death Eater near the end and had to use brute force just to get away. It was a close one.

This war had exhausted her both physically and mentally. If they didn't find a way to end it soon; she was going to end up seriously hurt or worse.

She hadn't made it past the first stair before stepping back down and heading toward the shadow sitting in the hall; wand raised above her head she cast, "Lumos!" And came across Remus sleeping soundly on the ground. Kneeling down and touching his shoulder gently she shook him slightly.

"Hmm? What?" Waking up he rubbed his eyes, "Hermione? Oh shit no."

Taken aback with his abrupt disgust at it being her; she went to move back away from him and found a barrier stopping her. Pushing her wand back to the defensive position she wondered who was stopping her.

"It's not anyone. It's something. Look above us, Hermione!" Remus stated.

"Oh" she said as she saw the offending item. Mistletoe directly above them.

"That's why I said shit no, Hermione. You got trapped like me. I wasn't saying that because I didn't want you here. I do." Remus stuttered. "I mean… I don't know."

Hermione smiled, it wasn't often Remus was off his game but with her he was always nervous when it came to things like this. They both knew how the other felt but both had their reasons for not doing anything to get together.

Remus might think it was because he was a werewolf, it was anything but the werewolf inside of him. It was she couldn't bare if they were together and something happened to him and in the midst of a war it was a possibility.

"You know we are going to be stuck here unless we, you know, kiss or someone comes along that is willing to kiss us both." Remus said.

Eyes connecting, they burst into a fit of laughter; saying "Sirius" at the same time.

"I know. It depends on how long we want to be waiting. He could be on a bender, or a mission." Hermione said.

"Want to just do it?" Remus said in a dulcet tone, talking about kissing her as if it was putting a load of washing on.

"Yes. Kiss me, Remus. Just do it. Because that's what every girl wants to hear about being kissed." Hermione said turning away and feeling broken. Maybe Remus didn't feel the same way as her? Now she was questioning everything.

A groan behind her and then a touch to her shoulder, "That's not how I meant it, Mione. I just didn't want to come off as if I was too excited. You mean the world to me and this is something I've wished I could do for years but never had the courage."

Turning, Hermione looked in his amber eyes and saw the truth shining through, "I've always wanted to kiss you as well, Remus."

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Really," Hermione said smiling.

Smiling, Remus leant in brushing his lips against hers softly, barely a whisper of his lips on hers and she felt everything fall into place. Deepening the kiss; she let herself sink into the kiss. Remus threaded his hands through her hair and pulled her closer. The magic of the mistletoe wore off, yet their kiss continued.

They didn't notice their friend, Sirius peering around the corner from the lounge room smirked. Everyone had done exactly what he wanted when he had talked about how he was going to get the two idiots together.

Hermione and Remus had been fighting this for years and everyone but them could see how stupid they were being not accepting their feelings.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione and Remus," Sirius said smiling, he backed out and left the two alone.

"Wow!" Hermione said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah. Wow. What now?" Remus asked.

"You kiss me again?" Hermione said giggling.

With a smile and a "Merry Christmas, Hermione." Remus said before dipping his head and connecting their lips again.

"Merry Christmas, Remus." Hermione said pulling back slightly and kissing him again.

Everything fell into place with a kiss under the mistletoe.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	8. Something Old

**Title: Something Old**

 **Rating: T**

 **Facebook Name: Micah Espiritu**

 **FFN Name: MykEsprit**

 **Pairing (if there is one); Remus/Hermione**

 **Characters: Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger**

 **Summary: All alone for Christmas, Remus bumps into a strange, beautiful woman at Hogwarts**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

The first floor of the North Tower was empty—not unusual, as it was Christmas. It was exactly what Remus had been expecting as he slowly trudged through the corridor to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He rolled his right shoulder back, easing his tendons and muscles. Last night was rough; it had not been that excruciating since his first few transformations.

Perhaps it was because his body had undergone its own changes in the past school year—normal ones, the ones to be expected for a boy of his age. He had grown over two inches in the last six months alone. The hem of his pants grazed his shins, where a small line of pale skin peeked over his socks.

When he reached the door to the DADA classroom, he leaned against the dark wood. He was aching to go back to bed. The dorm room would be blessedly quiet today without James, Sirius, and Peter making a ruckus. He closed his eyes and pictured the cool, white-and-crimson sheets of his four-poster bed, beckoning him to take a long nap.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. He had missed quite a few DADA lectures due to his condition—and there was no way he was falling behind, transformation or no. The Christmas holiday was a good time for him to catch up on lessons.

It was what he had been telling himself, anyway, for years.

Every year, tensions at home had been ratcheting. The resentment and regret in his parents' eyes grew the older he got. More and more, Hogwarts became his home.

Every year, the Potters had invited him over to spend Christmas. Remus had always refused; because, he thought, if even his own parents found him to be a burden…he didn't want anyone else to feel like they had to shoulder him as their responsibility.

He had spent the morning in the library reading through the section on vampire bats in their textbook, as well as trying to decipher James' vague, disjointed scribbles from lecture. As much as he appreciated the gesture, next time, Remus would ask Lily for her notes. Although the textbook was thorough enough, his friends told him that there was a vampire bat in a small cage in the classroom. With everyone out, it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek at the creature.

Remus turned the curved handle, but when he tried to push it open, it jammed. He nudged it harder, shoving his other shoulder against the door until it burst open. He toppled inside, his momentum carrying into the nearest desk with a crash.

At the head of the classroom, standing behind the teacher's desk, was a girl. No—not a girl.

A woman, his fifteen-year-old brain corrected. He jumped up to his feet.

The soft autumn light filtered through the high windows behind her, turning her dark brown hair into rich caramel curls and making her skin glow. As she stared back him, her lips parted in surprise.

"Hel—hello," he croaked.

She blinked. "Hi."

"I was just—I came here to—" he stammered, unable to tear his gaze from this veritable angel. "And then, the door—and then I fell…" He grasped for words, which all seemed to have fled in terror at the sight of the pretty girl.

Woman, his brain reiterated.

Right.

"Are you—" He cleared his throat. "Are you lost?" Clearly, she was a visitor, though he hoped to Merlin that she wasn't a parent. She didn't look old enough to have a child attending Hogwarts.

They stood staring at each other in silence. Her eyes flickered down to his arm.

"You're bleeding," she admonished. She quickly stepped down the dais and hurried over to where he hunched over the fallen desk. She grabbed his arm and held it closer to her face, inspecting the laceration at his elbow. "The cut doesn't look too deep, but it's bleeding a lot," she murmured.

With her dainty finger, she traced the sensitive skin along the cut. Remus thought he was going to pass out from the sensation.

"Here," she said, reaching into the pocket of her dark robe and pulling out a cream handkerchief. She folded it into a long strip and bound it around his elbow. "You should really be more careful." As she stared at his arm, a bemused expression passed over her features. "That's going to scar." A small smile formed on her lips, as though she was smiling at a private joke.

He grimaced. "I'll just add it to the list, then," he muttered, his head hanging in embarrassment at the growing collection of marks on his body.

A finger hooked under his chin and nudged his head up. "You are not your scars," she said, her gaze gentle and full of warmth.

The intimacy of her words and actions enthralled him. Remus shook his head, clearing his head. "It's hard to look past them," he said, gesturing to the raised lines across his face. His lips quirked up in a wry smile when, somewhere inside him, he found the confidence to joke. "The ladies love them, though. They make me all edgy and cool."

"They do," she said with a kind smile. "What are you doing here? It's Christmas, isn't it?"

Remus shrugged. "I just…needed to catch up on schoolwork."

The corners of her eyes crinkled. "And my husband said I was too obsessed with school," she murmured. "You don't want to go home." Not a question.

Slowly, he shook his head.

The woman stared at him, her eyes flitting over his face like she was reading him like a book. Then, she braced a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like, you know. To feel like…a burden. To feel like I'm too much for people to handle; that I shouldn't ask anyone to do so." Her brown eyes burrowed deep into his. "But then I found people who not only accepted me for who I am but loved me for the parts I thought were too difficult. I'm sure there are people out there who do the same for you."

Remus nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "Yes. James and Sirius and Peter. My friends."

The woman angled her head down, looking at him through her thick, dark lashes. "Then, go to them. You don't have to be alone—not on Christmas. Not ever." She looked over his shoulder at the doorway, and then placed her left hand on his shoulder. "I have to go."

As she moved away, his gaze remained rooted at the spot on his shoulder where she had touched him.

The click-click-click of her heels stopped when she reached the door. "Take care of yourself, Remus," she said. "And Happy Christmas."

He was still staring at his shoulder when he registered her words. He snapped his head towards the door. "How do you know my name?"

It was too late. Staring at the empty doorway, his hand went to the cloth at his elbow. His fingers grazed a raised texture, and he looked down.

The letters "HL" were monogrammed on the corner of the handkerchief.

 **ooOOoo**

He chuckled to himself as he penned the note.

Hermione,

In case you still need "Something Old."

See you soon,

Remus

He placed the card on top of the folded cream handkerchief before closing the lid of the small, blue box. He turned around and handed the present to his groomsman.

"Will you please take this to Hermione?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course." He looked at the box curiously as he took it in his hand. "What is it?"

The grin on Remus' face brightened. "Just returning something that belonged to her."

Harry quirked a curious brow. "Regifting?"

Remus laughed. "It probably won't make sense to her. Not yet. But one of these days, she'll know how much that," —he gestured to the box—"meant to me. How it saved me from loneliness. And how it started me on a path to self-acceptance."

"Must be some gift," Harry mused.

"It truly was."

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along.**


	9. We Wish You A Meddlesome Christmas

**Title: We Wish You A Meddlesome Christmas**

 **Rating: T**

 **Facebook Name: Ashly Dietrick**

 **FFN Name: Ashly Dietrick**

 **Characters: Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Newt Scamander, Peter Pettigrew Hagrid, Dumbledore, Filch. Original Characters KL, Kiri, and Ash.**

 **Summary: Hogwarts is in danger of being overrun by darkness, Aurors have been brought in to protect the school and some students notice some tension between a certain Professor and Auror...they decide an intervention is in order so these students will wish everyone a meddlesome Christmas by the end.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, the war was raging outside the walls of Hogwarts. The ministry had decided it would be best to station an auror or two inside Hogwarts, to help the professors keep order over the holidays, especially since there were a significant amount of students planning on staying at Hogwarts.

Kingsley had volunteered for the position, he had several reasons for this. He thought volunteering for a job would help him advance his career in the future; he knew that the children's safety was crucial to the future of the wizarding world, and because he desperately longed to see Minerva again.

As December 21 came around; Kingsley found himself standing in The Great Hall at breakfast. He looked around at the children. Recognizing James Potter and Lily Evans as Head Boy and Head girl. Near them were Remus and Sirius with their girlfriend KL, he found this odd but intriguing that the three of them maintained such a well balanced relationship.

Right next to KL sat Kiri, across from her was her boyfriend Newt. A few seats down were Regulus and Ash. They were all engaged in deep conversation. It amused and please Kingsley to see students from all four houses being such good friends.

You had the Gryffindor kids, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Ash. Then you had KL and Regulus from Slytherin. Kiri from Ravenclaw, and Newt from Hufflepuff. Despite the raging war outside, this kids merely 17 years old had found balance and a way to find inter-house unity.

Kingsley scanned the rest of the Hall, he noted a young Severus Snape occasionally staring at the Gryffindor table shooting death looks, but also looking sad. Other Slytherin's chattering, Ravenclaws taking notes and getting some last minute studying in for their last classes of the term.

The Hufflepuffs were laughing and just trying to enjoy their time with each other. It was a peaceful morning.

He then looked up at the Professors table, and he saw her. He felt his heart flutter as their eyes connected. Minerva offered him a slight smile and nod and then turned to talk to Professor Slughorn. Professor Dumbledore caught Kingsley's eye and he went up to speak to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, how are you this morning?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, I am very well today Kingsley, thank you, let's meet this afternoon to discuss your duties here over the holidays, my office 3 p.m.? I will have Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch join us as well." Dumbledore replied.

Kingsley took this as a dismissal and started walking back to his quarters. As he was walking he was extremely distracted. So distracted in fact that he walked straight into a suit of armour...which Peeves happened to be hiding in.

As Kingsley fell Peeves seized the opportunity to attack, and started launching balloons filled with rice pudding at Kingsley head, covering him from head to toe.

"PEEVES! YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Minerva yelled.

"Oops...toodles" Peeves said as he floated away laughing.

"Oh Kingsley, are you okay?" Minerva asked.

"Minnie, yes I'm fine, I was just caught off guard" he responded.

They locked eyes for several minutes. Kingsley went to speak but Minerva turned and walked away briskly.

Walking towards where Kingsley had fallen, came KL, Remus, and Sirius, all three holding hands, followed by Kiri and Newt.

"Hey Kings!" KL and Kiri said in unison (as twins normally do), "What happened to you?" they asked.

"Ah, KL and Kiri, both looking lovely as ever, I was quite distracted on my walk to my quarters and ran into the Knight here...and Peeves well….he had a hay day with it…"

"Dude, why so distracted and what's going on between you and McGonagall?" Sirius asked.

"Ah yes...well you see Minn...er Professor McGonagall and I go back a long ways. She began teaching here during my fifth year...she was the best transfiguration teacher I could have asked for. Not that Dumbledore wasn't exceptional, it's just, it is what Minerva was destined to do."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "On top of her extraordinary skill, she was compassionate and she believed in me, even when I didn't have the sense to believe in myself. She helped me and educated me and armed me with the skills i needed to become an Auror. She taught me that our dreams are important, and through hard work we can achieve them. We have a bond that I don't know how to explain."

"After I graduated we dated for a while, but between her teaching here and my unpredictable schedule, it just didn't work out. But I miss her everyday. She was my future. It's part of why I took this position, if nothing else, I can at least make sure she's okay, " Kingsley replied.

The group stared at him for a few minutes. He realized he had probably divulged too much information. He put his head down and walked away, continuing his path to his quarters.

 **Chapter 2**

KL, Kiri, Lily, and Ash sat down at a table in the library.

"Muffliato," Lily cast so the four could speak freely.

"We need to help Kings and McGonagall rekindle their love. Kings clearly still has feelings for her, and if you look at the way she glances at him, I'm guessing her feelings are still there as well," Ash said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This job may be bigger than the four of us though, I think we need to recruit the Marauders, Regulus, and Newt…" Kiri said.

"Only if we don't get Pete involved, he is still on my list," KL replied.

Again everyone nodded in agreement.

"We will each talk to our individual boy or boys in some cases…"Lily said as she smirked at KL, "and come up with a plan, then we will meet again and finalize everything."

They all agreed and set out to find their boyfriends.

Ash found Regulus outside in the courtyard. He looked deep in thought. She walked over and sat beside him. He looked up and offered a weak smile.

"What's wrong love?" She asked him.

"Just dreading going home for Christmas, I know what they have in store for me…" he replied and put his head down.

"Stay here with me, we will find a way to keep you safe. You get to have a say in your future. We keep Sirius safe…" Ash said.

Regulus smiled and held Ash's hand for a few moments. They sat quietly both deep in thought Ash had forgotten why she was looking for him in the first place, until she saw Kiri and Newt walk past.

"Love, I know you aren't really in the mood right now and you have a lot going on, but we were wondering if you would help us with something.." Ash said.

Regulus looked up and smiled "What can I help you with darling?", and Ash explained the situation.

"Of course I will help, the world needs more love, especially in times like these," he said.

Kiri and Newt sat snuggly by the black lake. Kiri explained the situation to Newt, and he was fully on board, quite excited actually. Kiri smiled, she could tell that the ideas were brewing inside his head already.

KL and Lily sat down with the three Marauders, they made sure that Peter was not around. KL sat comfortably between Remus and Sirius while Lily sat on the arm of James' chair. They were all quite cozy in front of one of the fireplaces in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily started to speak when Sirius stopped her "Listen ladies, we need to do something about Kingsley and McGonagall, they both clearly still have feelings for each other, and in a world as dark as ours right now, we need more love, and how awesome would it be to see both of them, so scared, so lonely, and broken, you can see it in them, the way they talk, how much both of them have seen, to know that they once were much happier, how amazing would it be to give that back to them, listen we have an idea, but we will require the help of you two, Kiri, Ash, Newt and my git of a little brother...what do you say ladies? Are you in?"

KL and Lily looked at each other and laughed. The guys looked at each other confused.

"What's so funny?" James asked Lily.

"We were going to ask you guys for help with the same thing, except we don't really have a plan, we just know we need to do something…" Lily replied.

They all smiled at each other.

"Well find the others and then meet us in the room of requirements, we will discuss our plans and make any modifications," Remus said firmly.

 **Chapter 3**

Kingsley walked slowly up the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon" he said to the gargoyle, and the doorway opened. He proceeded to the main entrance of the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" he heard Dumbledore say. Kingsley took a deep breath and then entered the office. Already inside were Minerva, Filch, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Kingsley, good afternoon, I do hope you are having an enjoyable day," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Very enjoyable indeed sir, you wanted to see me to discuss my duties here?" Kingsley asked, shooting a glance at Minerva. She caught his eye for a moment and then looked away quickly.

"Yes yes, I always forget you are a straight to business type of man Shacklebolt, my apologies. So while you are here on Auror duty, your main focus will be over the holidays as we have about 30 students planning on staying for the holidays instead of returning home. So I would like increased security around the outside perimeters, I know you are a master of security charms, so if you could place those, all the ones you're able to. I would like them the be checked and reinforced daily. Along with that I need you to help Professor McGonagall keep an eye on the students. There are rumors that Voldemort is recruiting as young as 16. There are a few students we need to keep an eye on. Crabbe, Goyle, Regulus Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Filch will report to you and Professor McGonagall any suspicious activity, I want you to remember that these are just children, but they may be under the influence of Voldemort. So be gentle but cautious, and maybe try to persuade them to see the light…" Dumbledore said.

Kingsley nodded and set out to start setting the protective spells.

That evening at dinner Hagrid started bringing in trees to decorate. He brought in 12 trees. There was excitement in the air as this term was over. Most students would be leaving tomorrow for the holidays. Lily, James, KL, Remus, Sirius, Kiri, Newt and Ash would all be staying at the castle for Christmas. Regulus, against his wishes was going home.

Peter was also going home for the holidays.

This made Kingsley nervous, how was he supposed to keep an eye on them if they weren't here...of course them not being here was better for the other students especially if they were under the influence of the Dark Lord.

"OI! Kings!" Regulus yelled to Kingsley.

Kingsley turned and walked over to Regulus. "Yes Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Kingsley asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk before I leave in the morning? I have a few things I need advice on," Regulus replied.

Regulus and Kingsley went off to a classroom to discuss.

The rest of the group began to help decorate the tree.

Kiri and Newt transfigured Christmas balls into various magical creatures, including Centaurs, Bowtruckles, and Nifflers. They hung them on various branches on one tree. While Kiri was busy hanging the magical ornaments Newt was secretly constructing something.

At a different tree KL, Remus, and Sirius constructed ornaments to look like dogs and wolves. They were laughing and having a good time decorating.

James and Lily picked another tree and choose to use traditional muggle decorations, except James put a Gnome as the tree topper.

While the others were decorating, Ash used this opportunity to set their plan in action. She walked up to the Professors table and asked Professor McGonagall for a word in private. She glanced at Dumbledore who winked and nodded. Together Ash and McGonagall went to her office.

"What is it I can do for you Ash?" McGonagall asked.

"Well ma'am I know that there are a few more students than normal staying at Hogwarts over break, so I was wondering, do you think we could have a Christmas eve dance? The war is raging outside of these walls, and when we graduate we all have decisions to make on which side to be on, and what to do with our lives, for some, that decision is already weighing heavily on our shoulders, this would give us a chance to just be teens for a change, a night of fun and celebration on one of the most magical days of the year...what do you say?" Ash asked.

Professor McGonagall sat quietly for a few moments, " I don't know Ash, we have security to worry about and making sure you are all safe…" she started to say.

"But ma'am, we have Kings….er I mean Auror Shacklebolt as security, and this would keep us all in one area for the night, plus ma'am who doesn't like a good dance?" Ash replied.

"Well alright, let me discuss this with Professor Dumbledore and we will see what we can do, I do agree you children need a chance to be just that," McGonagall said firmly but with a sadness in her voice.

Ash nodded and went to find Regulus.

Back in the Great Hall Remus, James, and Sirius were talking to Kingsley, trying to convince him that he should tell McGonagall how he feels.

Meanwhile KL and Lily were constructing ideas for the dance, making floor plans and decoration ideas, noting exact locations where mistletoe should be.

Kiri and Newt had retired to their respective common rooms for the night.

The next morning was a somber one for Ash. As Regulus was going home for the holidays. They both knew what was in store for him.

Ash had gained permission from both McGonagall and Kingsley to walk to the platform with him, with the condition that Kingsley escort her to and from.

At breakfast the group over heard Kingsley tell McGonagall that she looked as beautiful as ever. Minerva blushed at this, but had a twinkle in her eye that none of them had ever seen before. Their plan was starting to work.

After breakfast Kingsley came to the groups table "Alright my young friends, are we ready to go?" he asked Regulus and Ash. They both nodded.

"Wait a minute Reg…" Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to his brother, he embraced him in a hug "You are stronger than them brother, you don't have to do this," he whispered into Regulus's ear. Regulus looked at him and nodded, fear and sadness shown on his face.

While Ash and Kingsley went to see Regulus off, the others started planning for the dance, which Professor Dumbledore had announced earlier would happen on Christmas eve.

The following two days were spent preparing for the dance. The girls took care of the decorations, while the guys worked on entertainment. Newt had been distracted with another project, but was helping when he could.

The group could see that Kingsley and Minerva were growing closer again. They sat with each other at meals, and both had smiles that lit up the room.

 **Chapter 4**

Christmas eve came, they day was mellow, the afternoon was spent getting ready, and when evening came everyone looked stunning.

The boys had managed to get the Weird Sisters to come play even on extremely short notice.

Midway through the dance, Newt asked Kiri for a word. He made a bouquet of sunflowers and yellow roses appear, and handed them to her.

Out of his pocket his pulled a mini life-like Thunderbird. He opened his hand and it flew to hers. When it landed in her hand it dropped a silver engagement ring. The ring had one medium size diamond in the middle and on each side 3 small diamonds. Newt got down on one knee.

"Kiri the past 6 years with you have been the best years of my life. I knew the day I met you on the train that you were it for me, I felt our hearts connect when you looked at me for the first time. Over the years we have had hard times, and amazing times. We've gotten through so much together, and you are the only person I want to go through life with. I know there is a war outside these walls, and I know that great difficulty and darkness lie ahead, but with you by my side, I know we can get through anything. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Kiri nodded with tears of joy in her eyes. As the mini Thunderbird picked the ring up and placed it on her finger. Newt and Kiri kissed, everyone clapped. Then suddenly everyone started cheering. Newt and Kiri looked up from their kiss to see Kingsley and Minerva, under the mistletoe kissing.

It was a night of joy, love, and hope. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Kiri and Newt could not be separated if anyone would have tried. KL spent the night dancing with Remus and Sirius. James and Lily were snogging in the corner.

Out on the dance floor came Kingsley and Minerva, not letting each other out of sight. Ash stood back and watched all the magic happen.

The dance went late into the night, later than Professor McGonagall would normally let it but she was having too much fun to notice the time. All the Professors and students were enjoying themselves.

Once the dance ended the group headed back to their respective common rooms. Ash, Remus and Sirius headed back to the Gryffindor Tower only to be met by Peeves throwing snowballs at them. Remus cast a shield charm and the three of them sprinted to the tower.

KL made her way down to the dungeons she was stopped by The Bloody Baron who was questioning why she was out of bed and alone. Just then Kingsley came and sent him off.

Kiri and Newt Spent several minutes saying good night to each other. Before returning to their houses.

Minerva went to her quarters with a very large smile on her face. Despite the raging war outside, life was beautiful.

Christmas morning came and went. Due to how late the dance lasted Hogwarts was quiet until lunch time as most of the occupants had slept in.

Kingsley had gotten up early, in order to reinforce the security around the borders of Hogwarts. While he was out he also slipped down to Hogsmeade to pick up a few gifts for his love.

As he was returning to the Castle he heard the sound of spells being shot. He pulled his wand out and started to look around. Nearing the border of the Castle he saw Regulus and Peter dueling. Regulus looked injured. Kingsley sent a silent shield charm protecting Regulus. After their conversation the other night Kingsley was going to do whatever he could to protect Regulus.

When Peter realized that Kingsley was there he fired the Cruciatus curse at him. Kingsley jumped in front of Regulus to protect him...the Cruciatus curse hit Kingsley square in the chest. Peter was extremely skilled with this curse for being so young. He tortured Kingsley for several minutes, as Regulus tried with all his might to fend Pettigrew off...but with no success. Regulus finally sent a Patronus up to the castle (a spell he had learned from Kingsley) asking for help. At the site of this Pettigrew stopped the curse, and transformed into Wormtail and ran off.

It was Minerva who received Regulus's patronus. She quickly ran down to the border. Regulus was leaning over an unconscious Kingsley. Minerva pushed him out of the way.

"Oh Kings….please wake up….Reparifors!" Minerva said; his wounds started to heal, there was slight movement in his arms and legs, but he did not appear to have a heartbeat. "Herz starten" Minerva said as she moved her wand in a lightning bolt shape. A lime green jet of light emitted from her wand as she pointed it at Kingsley's chest. Suddenly Kingsley gasped, he sat up and looked around for a minute and then laid back down. Minerva then levitated Kingsley back up to the castle and to the hospital didn't leave his bed side for 3 days.

Due to the incident with Kingsley, Christmas had not turned out to be what anyone wanted. Peter had convinced his friends (with the exception of Ash and Sirius) that it was Regulus who had attacked Kingsley. Unfortunately no one else saw what happened, and after the incident Regulus disappeared without a trace; without a word to anyone.

Ash and Sirius had stayed in the Gryffindor tower while the others went to the Christmas day feast. They were silent lost in their own thoughts.

At the feast the others were quiet and somber. KL and Remus seemed to be having a silent conversation. James looked completely lost while Lily sat there and just held his hand. Kiri and Newt were trying to process everything that had happened and what this meant for the future...and Peter….Peter looked nervous and pale, no one seemed to notice this however.

After the feast KL and Kiri went to the hospital wing to check on Kingsley. When they got there McGonagall was feeding him pudding. However it appeared it was in a playful manner not that he he needed to be spoon fed. KL and Kiri laughed at this.

"Ah hello girls," Professor McGonagall said to them, "What can we do for you today?."

"Oh we just wanted to check on Kings ma'am" KL responded.

"I'm doing fine thanks to this lovely lady, no need to worry my dears, now before you start asking questions, I have to tell you, I do not have any recollection of the incident, I have not seen or heard from Regulus, and as far as I know, Peter's story is accurate. I can assure you that if my memory of the incident returns, I will make sure the correct story is the one being told...but for now, I have other, more important matters at hand," he said, as he stood up. He was shakey on his feet at first, but soon got his balance. He gently kissed Minerva's hand and then showed himself out of the hospital wing.

Minerva was in a daze for a moment or two, Kiri and KL could tell that she was head over heels in love with Kingsley and this made their hearts sing. When Minerva came out of her love struck days she looked sternly at the girls and told them to go do their studying.

KL and Kiri laughed and showed themselves out of the hospital wing. They headed to the Room of Requirement.

Kingsley had gone outside to start securing the borders again. He was happy. Despite his recent injuries, despite Regulus betraying him, he was alive, he was in love, he was happy, and he had a plan to make sure his happiness lasted an eternity.

Back in the Gryffindor Tower Sirius and Ash were still sitting in silence. Peter walked in and the room instantly became tense.

"Sirius, my friend! I need to talk to you please, you've been silent since Regulus...well betrayed us all…" Peter said.

Ash jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand "Avis!" she shouted as birds shot from her wand towards Pettigrew.

"Protego" Sirius yelled as he jumped in front of Peter. "Ash, stop we have to hear him out, he's our friend, and we both know what Regulus was destined for…"

Ash left the common room and went towards the room of requirement. She reached the room and was able to easily enter. The crew set up code thoughts so that they were always able to enter when one of them was in there. She entered the room and saw KL and Kiri sitting on bean bag chairs with muggle weddings magazines spread out.

"Ash! I'm so glad you're here...listen Newt and I decided we want to get married on New Years eve, sealing the bond at midnight...with everything going on, we don't want to wait, we want to bring light into the darkness...not to mention, Christmas sucked for all of us, we just...want to start the new year right. Anyway...I want you and KL to be my bridesmaids...you're my best friends after all….so...what do you say...will you?" Kiri asked.

Ash looked at her for a minute "Of course I will be, that's absolutely great, I'm so happy for you….but I have to ask...where in the world did you get all these magazines and why are the people staying still?"

They all laughed…."Muggle magazines, Kiri borrowed them from Lily, she wanted to get ideas, wanted to be a bit non-traditional so to speak…" KL said, and they all started to laugh again.

"Speaking of non-traditional wait until you girls see the bouquets you'll be carrying...they're brilliant," Kiri said with a laugh.

The girls stayed up all night planning as the wedding was two days away. Lily joined them, while the guys were having some bachelor fun.

 **Chapter 5**

The morning of New Years eve was very busy. Kingsley was making sure security was extra tight he had the boys help him, especially since they all (except for Newt) showed interest in becoming Auror's. Minerva was helping the girls with last minute preparations.

A Hogwarts wedding was pretty much unheard of, but with the war outside of its walls, Kiri and Newt decided it was the safest place, plus they wanted to be surrounded by all of their friends.

Once Kingsley finished security, he set out to find Minerva. He found her in the Great Hall transfiguring the house tables into elegant silver chairs. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

Kingsley walked straight over to her, "Minnie, I need to…" he started but she cut him off.

"Kingsley, I love you, I have loved you for years, marry me, tonight, we will do a double wedding with Kiri and Newt, if they don't agree to it, I'll transfigure them both into squids and throw them into lake," she said.

Kingsley didn't say anything he took her into his arms and kissed her gently. He then started to laugh, "I was going to ask you the same thing" he said.

"I wasn't asking," Minerva said and returned his kiss.

Minerva went to speak with Kiri, of course she was thrilled at the idea. Kingsley talked to Newt and he was on board for it as well.

Minerva's dress was very elegant, white, puffy, and surprisingly had a lot of glitter. Kiri's dress on the other hand was white, long, straight, and slim, it had a significant amount of lace, and the embroidery was light blue.

The brides to be flowers were yellow roses, white lilies, and pale blue violets, all tied together in beautiful bouquets.

Newt and Kingsley were both in gorgeous black dress robes. Standing beside them were Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter.

KL and Ash walked down the aisle together, but instead of bouquets of flowers they were each holding a puppy….Kiri wasn't lying when she said she had a non-traditional idea for them. Sirius and Remus couldn't take their eyes off of KL. Their relationship was very non-traditional but you could tell they both loved her with their whole hearts.

Kiri and Minerva came in and everyone stood as the traditional muggle wedding march started to play. They met their respective husbands at the altar. Suddenly up the aisle comes a Niffler with a pillow tied to its back, with the wedding rings attached. Ash KL and Lily started laughing hysterically because of the looks on everyone's faces, no one including Kiri and Newt knew that this was their plan for the rings.

Lily with the help of Dumbledore had agreed to officiate the service. She had even written the vows for the couples.

The vows were repeated by Kiri and Minerva and then Newt and Kingsley.

"You are my safe place, my comfort, my soul, you are my home. You are the love of my life, you give me purpose and hope. I vow to you that I will love you until the day that I die. I will protect you and shelter you. I will keep you warm and safe. Through all of our good times and through all of our bad, I will be here, I will be with you. I swear on my life, I swear on my magic, I swear to all that is good and right, I love you now and forever."

The vows were timed perfectly so that the couples kissed exactly at midnight, sealing the marital bond. There was not a dry eye in the room.

The wedding ended and the dancing had begun. The Newlyweds could not take their eyes or hands off of each other.

KL was dancing with Remus. Lily and James dancing with each other. Peter had disappeared which no one really cared about. Ash and Sirius were sitting at a table talking when Regulus appeared.

"We need to talk," he said to both of them.

And to think it was almost a perfect start to the New Year.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	10. Skinny Love

**Title: Come On, Skinny Love**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Facebook Name: Kassandra Mcmahon-Winter**

 **FFN Name: OverlyInvestedFangirl**

 **Pairing: Fremione (Fred/Hermione)**

 **Summary: Skinny love: noun, when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hermione didn't want to go, it's not that she didn't like Christmas, she did. It was just the constant presence of it, all the decorations in the halls, the suits of armour enchanted to constantly sing carols. It was so in your face she couldn't do anything but think of Christmas.

All she wanted to do was enjoy some peace and quiet in the library, she hadn't been able to properly study in weeks. Not that it had affected her grades thankfully, however Harry and Ron were suffering from it. Without her meticulous notes to read over, or her to help them out as often as she usually did, their work was slipping.

Now instead of doing what they should be and studying or preparing for classes next week, they wanted to go to a Christmas Eve party being held in the room of requirement. Fred, George, and Lee had apparently smuggled in some firewhisky, giggle water and butter beer while Ron and Neville had bribed the house elves into supplying the party with a variety of food.

Hannah, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender had run off earlier immediately after finishing lunch to decorate the room of requirement for tonight and that had given her some precious alone time. She was half-way through two lengths of parchment on the bird-conjuring charm for transfiguration when she heard their giggles and girlish chatter floating up the stairs, signalling the end to her solitude.

"I can't wait for tonight, I had my parents send me a dress as soon as I heard about it." Lavender gushed to Padma, Hermione presumed Hannah and Parvati had gone to their own houses dormitories to prepare for tonight as well. She sighed and rolled her eyes, getting the sarcasm out of her system before they could see and comment on her obvious lack of excitement.

She quickly put away her parchment, ink, quill and textbook before the girls entered. As soon as they saw her sitting on her four poster bed they sat down on the edge and a barrage of typical remarks started from the girls.

"Why are you still in your uniform?" Lavender practically shrieked.

"Isn't your hair going to take a while to do? Surely you would have started by now?" Padma commented.

"You don't even have a dress laid out!" Lavender pointed out, her eyes drifting over to the dresses on top of her bed and Padma's.

"I'm not going." Hermione responded firmly. Christmas overload aside, there would undoubtedly be a lot of couples there. She didn't need her own singleness pointed out yet again.

Last weekend there was an unofficial couples day at Hogwarts it seemed, by that she meant that all her friends in relationships had gone to the Three Broomsticks together. Yes she and a few others had been invited, but it was clearly done as an afterthought so she didn't feel left out.

It wasn't just her friends either, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was also often full and even the Hogs Head Inn was relatively busy. It seemed most didn't want to stay outside with all the snow and wind. She had considered going though, until Fred had convinced her to stay inside by means of a snowball or three to her back.

She was okay with being alone, she really was, but why make herself suffer through watching everyone else be happy and affectionate, kissing and holding hands, while the only thing she would be kissing was the rim of her butterbeer glass. She loved them all dearly but being a third wheel non stop wasn't on her to do list, so she had almost declined in favour of having the library all to herself.

She had been determined not to go after the snowballs; that is, until Fred had asked her if she would consider still going. Before there was any time to change her mind, before her brain could catch up with her mouth, she had said yes. The twins weren't seeing anyone as far as she knew but they were almost their own couple aside from the romantic side of it all, so had been invited. Although she had heard through the grapevine that George had been seen mooning over Angelina Johnson.

It seemed like she would not be so lucky this time, despite saying she wasn't going Lavender and Padma had literally dragged her off the bed and into the bathroom after sharing a mischievous look between themselves.

"I think the spare dress I had my mum send will fit her, do you still have that red makeup palette Lav?" Padma asked as she started to brush Hermione's hair and add what she presumed was a sleeking cream to the curly mess.

Lavender rushed back into the room momentarily, returning with a miniature suitcase which she set on the counter before opening it to reveal it was jam packed with makeup products.

"How is all this necessary, surely you don't use everything in here?" Hermione questioned as she nervously inspected the contents of the case.

Lavender and Padma giggled, at least it didn't sound like they were trying to be nasty about one of the few areas Hermione was lacking knowledge in. She really wasn't one to wear makeup much and usually just got her mum to do it if the event called for it.

"You never know what look an occasion might call for, better to be prepared. Now hush and let us make you over like we've been dying to do since second year." Lavender answered with a cheeky grin.

 **xXx**

An hour later Hermione was ushered back into the room to change, still not being allowed to look in the mirror. She slipped on a stunning blood red, chiffon A-line dress and a pair of black lace flats lavender had lent her to go with Padma's dress.

It was only then that the girls had allowed her to return to the bathroom so she could look in the full length mirror located in the corner. They had waited in the doorway with what she suspiciously thought were tears in their eyes. All the while she slowly stepped towards the mirror eyes downcast almost scared to see the result.

When she looked up her jaw dropped in astonishment. She had thought she looked beautiful in fourth year attending the Yule Ball, that was nothing compared to now.

Without the high heels she felt graceful. The light makeup on her face aside from her reddened eyelids, lengthened lashes and black liner on her eyes gave a look of ethereal divinity.

Like a fairy queen from the muggle legends perhaps, they had applied some kind of pale gold glitter along the tops of her cheeks and on her lips. Her hair had been turned from curls to soft messy waves, lightly pinned back with a slim golden chain resting along the back of her hair.

Turning around she tried to come up with words good enough to thank these two, she had never felt so pretty in all her life. It wasn't until the shutter clicked that Hermione noticed they were holding a camera. It was a magical polaroid camera and soon they were shaking the printed picture to make it appear.

"Here you go Hermione, we figured you might need something to remind you how amazing you look right now." Padma explained as she passed her the photo.

They had captured her smiling down at the floor while trying to think of what to say, as well as when she had looked up at them upon recognising the click of the camera. Maybe it was because they only had one more year together after this or perhaps because it was Christmas Eve but she hugged them then, not knowing a better way to express how grateful she was.

They clearly weren't expecting it as she felt them jump slightly as she wrapped her arms around them but then they quickly returned the gesture.

"OK we better get ready and it's best not to ruin your makeup before everyone else sees it hmmm." Lavender said after a moment with a slight sniffle and a surreptitious wipe at her eyes.

xXx

Though she had offered they declined Hermione's help, she was instructed to simply sit and watch. They seemed to work their magic much faster on themselves, occasionally getting the other to hold a bit of hair in place or zip their dress up.

At a quarter to six they walked down the stairs arm in arm, when they got to the bottom of the stairs Lavender promptly disconnected from them rushing into the arms of Ron. He mentioned that they all looked nice but was a bit too caught up in fawning over Lavender to have really paid much attention. It was nice seeing him so enamoured.

Padma more slowly separated from Hermione and walked over to Seamus who stammered a compliment to her. Both the boys offered a pink rose to their respective partners, Ginny was already holding a red one that she had received from Harry earlier in the evening.

Eventually they moved to leave for the party when they heard the boisterous noises of Lee Jordan and the twins came floating down the stairs from the boys dormitories. Who knew that all the boys owned such handsome clothing, everyone was in either a suit of some kind or jeans and a formal style shirt.

Lee Jordan was in a flamingo print shirt and dark blue jeans, Harry and Ron were dressed similarly with black shirts instead. Seamus was in a black pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt and dark purple vest. The twins were in matching maroon three piece suits, the only difference was the faint initials sewn into the collar of their jackets.

Hermione felt a wry smile tugging at her lips, she didn't need the initialling to tell them apart but she doubted many others would notice the initials anyway. She just had a silly tendency to pay too much attention to them, one twin more than the other.

Lee had snagged Katie Bell as an impromptu date this afternoon, George had asked Angelina after the Gryffindor teams last quidditch practice much to the delight of Angelina. They both sought them out as all dates seemed to be doing.

Fred however stopped for just a brief moment before fully leaving the stairwell. Had it just been her foolish imagination or had she seen Fred's eyes roaming over her looking almost wonderstruck. It was only for a moment, and he soon noticeably swallowed before continuing forward, beginning to greet the other Gryffindor party goers loitering around before heading out. He was almost ignoring Hermione compared to their normal jovial greeting.

 **xXx**

She had only seen him look at her like that once before, it wasn't even during the Yule Ball when she had felt her best (prior to tonight). It had been the morning of her sixteenth birthday. She had gotten up early to open her presents in peace while everyone else still slept. Hermione had quietly headed down to the common room still in her cotton shorts and singlet pyjama combination, carrying her small armful of gifts.

She had opened the ones from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur as well as the ones twins and Luna had gotten her. She had received an assortment of books, quills, parchment, toys for crookshanks, all her favourite candy from Honeydukes and the twins had given her a sampler of products from their latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes line.

She had saved the one from her parents for last, it was a photo album filled with both muggle and wizarding pictures of Hermione with both her family and her friends. There was a few in there she didn't even know existed, like the one right at the back.

It was from that Spring while at the Weasleys on the twins birthday, Harry and her had been invited to the party being held at the Burrow. Molly had insisted on getting photos of everyone together, one of those being of Fred and her. She looked happy then, there was no pressure with schoolwork or Voldemort, for that day they were just celebrating the life of two people she cared about.

She had been so engrossed in the memories the photo album stirred up she hadn't heard someone coming down the stairs heading towards the common room. It was when she looked up that she saw Fred leaning against the wall casually in red flannel pyjamas with an unusual smile on his face.

"Hey." She said shyly with a small wave before placing her hand back down awkwardly, fiddling with her thumbs in the lap of her crossed legs.

"Hey." Fred responded, voice deep with sleep in the early morning hours. Still smiling he came and sat down next to her, his hand playing with something in his pocket.

"I uh… wanted to give this to you without everyone else around. Didn't want them making a fuss you know." Fred pulled a small red box out of his pocket, wrapped in a golden ribbon tied with a bow.

Shock and confusion were the first things through Hermione's head.

"But… you already gave me a present…" She faded off as she untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a shining gold chain with a 'H' pendant attached, a small red gem in the top right corner of the 'H'.

"It's beautiful but Fred you really didn't have to." She had blurted out unsure how else to respond.

"Here, let me put it on." Fred softly said, gently placing a palm on her shoulder to get Hermione to turn around. Lifting her hair out of the way for him, he places the necklace on her, grazing her neck slightly with his fingers in the process. Then she releases the hair and it falls back into place.

Craning her neck towards him Hermione smiles warmly up at him, locked in his gaze and stunned by his unexpected thoughtfulness. It is then he brushes a few wayward strands of her messy unbrushed morning hair out of her face.

She felt her breath hitch and her usually logical brain has gone fuzzy while she subconsciously leans closer to him. Then he swallow and gives a slight shake of his head before quickly standing up and heading towards the entrance to the dormitories.

"I should...er...get back to bed and let you enjoy your gifts. Anyway...happy birthday, Hermione. I'll...um...I'll see you later yeah?" Fred's words were distracted. He turned his back and retreated up the stairs.

Hermione had just sat there dazed for several minutes wondering if she was still dreaming before gathering up her gifts, putting them on her bed and getting ready for class.

 **xXx**

Afterwards they had basically ignored that brief moment of whatever that was, something was different for Hermione though. It wasn't so much that she started liking Fred then, she just became aware of what her feelings towards him actually were.

She didn't press anything with him, she wasn't as confident as Lavender when it came to the opposite gender. She would rather call him friend than nothing at all. Besides she was rather certain that despite the events of that morning Fred wasn't interested, it was probably just the early morning lack of brain function that caused him to act like that.

Seeing him look at her like that now though, did funny things to her insides. It felt like herd of thestrals were flying around inside her stomach and a Jelly-Legs Jinx had been placed on her. Even though once again he immediately acted differently after she caught him looking at her.

Was it because he was ashamed to be caught looking at her or that he was worried she'd get the wrong idea. All kinds of reasons ran through her head but on the outside she just smiled and joined in the conversation as they all finally headed off to the room of requirement.

Finally, they had made their way to the seventh floor, a feat made harder by some of the girls choice in footwear. The group walked back and forth three times with their thoughts focused on the Christmas Eve party.

It had been relatively quiet in the corridor but when the entrance to the party opened Hermione was assaulted with the voice of Celestina Warbeck belting out Christmas tunes combined with the party guests chattering.

Stepping inside she noticed a dozen or so floating trays making their way around the room with assorted drinks and food on them. The walls were draped in a rainbow of different coloured tinsel and there was mistletoe hanging in various places throughout the room. Large glittering star and snowflake cutouts hung from the ceiling while snow softly fell around the room, disappearing before it touched the ground.

They had even gotten a Christmas tree set up in the far corner. Decorated with more tinsel, baubles and a golden star on top. She had to admit she was impressed. Maybe she should suggest party planning as a future career option for the girls.

She started to wander around, she grabbed a glass of butter beer from one of the passing trays and started sipping at it. She then headed towards where she had spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender talking to Neville, Draco and Luna.

As she got closer she heard what they were so animatedly talking about, apparently the mistletoe around the room wasn't added by them.

"The room of requirement probably felt it fitted with the theme, didn't you say it grew mistletoe above you in fifth year Harry?" Hermione chimed in.

"Uh yeah it did, although that mistletoe was a bit different." At the quizzical looks from some of the group Harry continued. "People have been getting stuck underneath it all night apparently, won't let them move until they've kissed."

At this Ginny got a sly smile and looked pointedly at Ron, though he didn't seem to notice.

"You missed the real fun while you were looking around Hermione. Ron and Draco got caught underneath that one over there by the door. Luna and Lavender were much more entertained by it than they were. Took them five minutes to get it over and done with."

Everyone but Ron and Draco were laughing by the end of Ginny's sentence, Ron was just glaring into his drink and muttering about not being able to trust anything. Lavender just rubbed his back and told him to not worry about it so much, kissing Draco didn't change anything. Draco just looked sour while Luna told him it was probably the nargles messing with the mistletoe.

Eventually they broke off to talk to other people, some went to go dance. Hermione just stood by the wall nursing her second butterbeer while watching George and Angelina dance. They were so exuberant that others were giving them a wide berth lest they be accidentally struck by a stray limb.

It made Hermione smile to see, her friends were happy, experiencing the joys of love and life in one of these brief breaks from the reality of it all.

A few hours later and she was starting to get worn out though, being around all the happy couples had once again taken its toll on her emotional state. Not to mention her feet were aching from standing all night. Combine that with the one dance she had with George after Angelina had requested a break, which was energetic to say the least, and it was no wonder she felt like her legs had become dead weight.

 **xXx**

As she made her way towards the exit wall she was bumped into from the side. Turning her head around to face the person she first noticed the bright red hair, then the faint F.W in orange thread standing out against the maroon of the suit, then the firm hand on her arm preventing her from tumbling to the ground.

She finally lifted her gaze from the hand to his face, bashfully smiling at their lack of coordination.

"Sorry about that Hermione, I didn't mean to." Fred said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"It's okay, I...I really should look where I'm going." She replied after a moment of slight incoherence, her mind reeling from just how close he was.

Her brain registered his hand was still on her arm gently squeezing. She could smell firewhisky on his breath, tinged with the sweet fruitiness from the piece of pavlova he'd consumed earlier in the night, as it washed over her in a warm intoxicating wave. Then his eyes flicked upwards from hers and he let out a defeated sigh.

She looked up as well, only then noticing they were under a branch of mistletoe. The same mistletoe Ginny had pointed out when recounting Draco and Ron being caught under some earlier that evening. She mentally berated herself for being so careless as to be stuck in such a compromising situation.

"I don't suppose the brightest witch of our age has figured out how to overcome the effects of mistletoe? I'm sure you know the details of how to get out of mistletoe capture, what a rotten bit of luck that we get stuck together right as you were leaving." Fred said with little regard for what's happening, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I suppose there are worse things than kissing you in front of everyone but I'm not sure there's a lot."

Hermione had already begun to get annoyed at him calling her the brightest witch of our age, he knew she hated that title, but did he really have to act like it was going to be so horrible to actually kiss her.

Trying to swallow her anger she stiffly responded to Fred, "No I don't know another way and yes I know what being stuck under here entails."

"This isn't how I pictured my night going that's for sure, oh man this is gonna be embarrassing like when we're forced to kiss Auntie Muriel every time she comes to visit the Burrow."

The disgusted look on his face when he said that felt like a rusty blade to her chest, she knew she wasn't the prettiest girl out there but surely she wasn't that bad that she was comparable with Muriel. She dug her nails into her palms to try stop her wobbling lip,refusing to show her hurt.

"If kissing me is going to be that bad, may as well just get it over with before I infect you too much with my horribleness." She bitterly retorted, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to her face.

She ignored the look of shock on his face at her harsh response, she simply closed her eyes at leant in closing the distance between them and locking lips with Fred. She wished she could say it was a terrible kiss, that she didn't feel like she was floating as she felt an increase in pressure from his firm lips moulding to fit hers. She wished she could say she hated the kiss but the truth was that it was the best kiss she'd ever had, leaving her lips tingling and her mind whirring.

As she let go of his shirt and came back down to reality she noticed she wasn't the only one left a little breathless and flushed. The moment however was quickly ruined as he promptly wiped his mouth roughly with his sleeve.

"Well…. glad that's over then, better watch out so I don't get stuck under any more mistletoe with you tonight." Fred chuckled, like he hadn't just melted her heart and crushed it within moments of each other.

With a disbelieving shake of her head, Hermione rushes out of the room of requirement as fast as she can without drawing attention. Her only thought to get as far away from Fred and other people as possible. No one seemed to have been paying any attention to the two of them so her exit didn't cause much commotion at least.

She was too busy trying to get away that she didn't notice Fred follow her out of the party. She didn't notice when he followed her into the deserted corridor of to the left of the room of requirement either. Too caught up in her emotions, currently not believing herself to be worth going after so she didn't entertain the notion that someone actually might follow her.

 **xXx**

"Hermione? Is everything okay….." Fred whispered as he inched closer to where he had seen her disappear into the shadows. He knew he had stuffed up somehow, he didn't think that she would take anything he had said seriously.

He was just having a joke, he felt awkward about the situation and humour was his go to response but clearly he didn't pull it off this time.

"Go away."

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, unsure how best to proceed after that bitter response. She might be his closest friend aside from George but she was still a girl and Fred Weasley did not know how to properly talk to a girl. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to. Can I… Can I sit down?" Fred asked apologetically.

"Yes fine sit down, I'll just go find somewhere else." As she got up out of the dim alcove Fred finally realised she was crying, mascara filled streaks of shimmering tears marked her face, her eyes were puffy and blotchy.

Grabbing her arm to stop her retreat as she made to move past him, Fred struggled to think of a way to make things better.

"Just let me go Fred, it's clear you don't find my company appealing so please let me go be somewhere I don't have to see the disgust on your face. Because clearly the thought of kissing me is so utterly terrible to you." The anger and hurt bleeding heavily into her words, her look vilifying him.

"Hermione please I didn't mean what I said, I felt awkward and uncomfortable and tried to joke about the situation. Please don't be angry with me, your my best friend besides George." Fred pleaded with her. For a moment Hermione felt torn, he did look sorry but why would he say those things if he didn't mean them at least a little bit.

Gently pulling her arm from his grasp Hermione looks sadly at Fred, breathing in deeply trying to maintain her composure for a little while longer. While inside her head was spinning at a dizzying rate and her heart was tearing itself out of her chest. An almost sticky trickling could be felt in her palms, was that blood she felt from where her nails were digging in, trying desperately to distract herself from the current events.

"I just can't pretend you didn't say that to me, it hurt me because…..well because like you, you stupid ignorant prat and it meant nothing, which is fine honestly, but I don't need the joking about how terrible it is to have to kiss me or you reminding me of it. So I think it's best if I just go right now okay. Goodnight Fred."

And with that she turned and walked away slow and calm until she reached the stairs. Then she took them two at a time, the burn in her legs distracted her from the unwanted tears streaming down her face. Blubbering the password to a concerned Fat Lady she ignored her questions as she slipped in as soon as there was a sufficient gap.

Once in the sixth year girls dormitory she kicks off the shoes and tugs off the dress, throwing it to sit with the shoes between Lavender and Padmas bed's. A quick scourgify of her face takes care of the makeup but the tears are still flowing. Getting under the covers, drawing the curtains around her bed and casts a muffliato against her sobs. It's soon she realises the futility at her attempts to sleep, wishing desperately she had never gone to the party.

 **xXx**

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Lavender at lunch on Christmas, all the house tables were in use as so many students had decided to stay back this year.

"Her bed curtains were drawn this morning and there was no noise coming from in there. I didn't see her leave last night either but the dress and shoes she borrowed were on the floor between our beds when we got in last night." Lavender sleepily recalled, barely lifting her head from Ron's shoulder.

Harry just hummed in response, not wanting to make something out if it just yet. She was probably just tired and wanting to enjoy a rare opportunity to sleep in.

 **xXx**

"What's up Freddie, you seem distracted the past few days." George asked as he dropped down next to Fred on the couch, nudging him with his shoulder to get Fred's attention. George had been worried about Fred, something was on his mind but he hadn't told him about it yet which meant it was serious.

"I think I really messed things up trying to do what I thought was best for a situation. Now I don't know how to fix it." Fred eventually said, still not taking his eyes off a gold necklace with a golden 'H' attached, a single red Ruby set into the right top corner that he was holding.

"I found this in my quidditch locker yesterday when we went to play that casual game in the afternoon. I don't even know when she had time to get it in there without anyone noticing, clever witch." He said the last bit wryly, as if it were a bad joke.

"I might technically be the younger brother but listen to this bit of wisdom, you got it bad Freddie." George said with a mocking pat on his back. George didn't need to see the letter hanging off the necklace to know who was on his brothers mind.

It was pretty obvious that they had it bad for each other but theirs was a skinny love, too embarrassed to say anything about it so they were stuck in a limbo of fear. He wondered what made the both of them so frightened of what could happen that they lost all their Gryffindor courage.

It was only causing both of them to become miserable however and George wasn't going to let it go on any longer.

"Just tell her Fred." George grinned at his brothers shocked look, as if George wouldn't know. "You can't hide it mate, I known you all my life and I also know Hermione well enough to tell she likes you too."

"I don't think that's true anymore." Fred glumly added, "I messed up bad." George just waited, knowing he'd tell the story when he was ready.

After collecting his thoughts for a few moments and taking a deep breathe in Fred explained about the Christmas party, seeing her when he came down the stairs and thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The stupid comments he made to her on having to kiss under the mistletoe because he was feeling embarrassed at kissing her in public and was sure that she wasn't interested in him.

Finding her crying after she had quickly left the party, him trying to apologise and it clearly not working. Her admitting she liked him then walking off leaving him stunned and confused. Him finding the necklace five days later having no clue how long it had been in there as no one had seen her much the past few days. The way his heart ached at seeing the necklace there and another crushing reminder that he had been an idiot.

"Look I got asked not to tell anyone but apparently she's been spending most of her time in the Astronomy Tower, getting her meals directly from the kitchen. It's New Years Eve, maybe with a new year about to start she'll be up for forgiving a silly lovesick fool." George teased his brother, standing up and offering a hand of assistance to Fred who had a small sliver of hope in his eyes.

 **xXx**

It had been a nice break, avoiding everyone for the past few days. She would leave her bed long after the girls had left the room, grab her purse with the undetectable extension charm and pack it with whatever books, writing equipment and other items she needed to do her homework or self study, usually with a blanket or pillow to sit on.

Why not hide away in comfort, she had a clipboard she used to lean on so she could set up wherever she pleased. While everyone was eating breakfast in the Great Hall Hermione snuck down to the kitchens, tickling the pear to get inside. The house elves were more than happy to give her a basket full of food, far exceeding what she would need for the day. Instead of asking for less she thanked them and went on her way, she fed the excess to the giant squid late at night after everyone else had gone to bed.

She wasn't getting a lot of sleep recently but she'd ticked off a few more books on her to be read list and had explored a bit more of the Hogwarts grounds. Part of that exploration led to an encounter with the giant squid, she curiously threw it half of a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich she found in her basket of food from the house elves.

The creature poked it warily with the tip of a tentacle before dragging it underneath with its waiting mouth. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that burst from her lips. It was quite an adorable scene really, hesitantly she threw it the other half. This time it was much quicker in grabbing the half sandwich from the water and gobbling up the small morsel.

Digging through the basket she found a couple more tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches, one by one throwing them to her new unlikely companion. It became a daily tradition, at about ten in the evening she would leave the Astronomy Tower using an illusion charm to hide herself and go sit by the Black Lake and feed the giant squid.

After the first night she had begun to request foods more suitable for her friend, fish and other seafood. Luckily with the basket hidden in her purse she didn't have to worry about smelling seafood all day long in the Astronomy Tower. She did miss her friends a fair bit but she knew she needed to sort her her head out first. Promising herself that by the holidays end she would be ready to face everyone again and the numerous questions they undoubtedly had.

On New Years Eve the house elves had packed her an extra special days worth of food. There was an abundance of delicious scents wafting from the meals and decadent looking sweets, the plates they were set on charmed to keep them fresh and at their desired temperature. She felt a surge of affection for the small hard workers with kind hearts, big eyes, floppy ears, a mismatch of clothes and toothy smiles beaming up at her.

One by one she gave all of them a long hug, thanking each and everyone for taking such amazing care of her and giving her food to feed the giant squid with as well as this lovely surprise. She promised she would come back with scarves and hats for all of them when she next went into Hogsmeade.

Wiping away the few tears that had escaped she thanked them again before concealing herself and heading up to the Astronomy Tower as had become normal recently.

 **xXx**

The stairs to the Astronomy Tower felt like a breeze as he raced up them, determined not to waste anymore time waiting around feeling dumb. He had to tell her how he felt and why he really said those things, how sorry he was and that he never meant to hurt her.

Reaching the top he nervously turns the handle and inches opened door. Peering in he sees no one and lets out a defeated sigh. Walking slowly inside he double checks everywhere just in case he missed something.

It was obvious someone had been up here pretty regularly recently, there was a lack of dust in certain areas on the floor and shelves.

His smile was bittersweet, it smelt like Hermione in here. Violet, frangipani, orange, vanilla and honeysuckle combined with the ever present parchment and ink that she always had with her. Fred could see a few drops of ink on the wood where she must have spilt some and not noticed, she would have already cleaned it if she had.

Walking to the stains and crouching down Fred whispers "Scourgify." and watches the stains vanish. Standing up he looks around, with a wave of his wand he conjures a banner and writes 'Happy New Year Hermione' on it in black, his scrawled print slightly difficult to read.

Then he produced dozens of purple orchids in groups of vases around the room, her favourite flower. Glittering gold and silver streamers now hung from various points along the roof and walls, he then put a clock on one of the walls so she could count down to the new year.

Satisfied with his work he leaves the room and heads back down the stairs towards the Great Hall, though he wasn't particularly hungry. Sliding in next to George he shook his head at the enquiring raised eyebrow he received. He mouthed 'not there' and then waved his hand to indicate he would fill George in later.

He reached for a piece of toast slathering it with butter and strawberry jam. Brain whirring as he formulated his next step, he searched the table for Lavender and Padma hoping they had a photo of her from that night. If that went well he would have to head into Hogsmeade to get the other items for his idea.

Wolfing down the rest of his toast, he got up and went to talk to the girls. He had a long day of work in front of him.

 **xXx**

When she had opened to door to the Astronomy Room she was stunned, she almost dropped the purse when her hands flew to her mouth to hide the gasp. Someone had been in here since last night, it was filled with decorations for new years.

What made her eyes sting with tears was the outrageous amount of purple orchids that were placed throughout the room. There were very few people that knew her favourite flower and even less that knew she was up here, Angela had run into her one night coming up to do an Astronomy assignment.

She had explained some of what happened but didn't go into detail. However it seemed the perceptive girl already knew who it was regarding, quickly reassuring Hermione that Fred was just being stupid and would come to his senses. Hermione wasn't so sure, his rejection of her had seemed pretty real.

She didn't care who had done it, she was happy about it regardless. Setting up her nook of pillows and blankets to work on she decided to relax for a while first. Her day varied between reading, adding extra length to her homework parchments and enjoying the delicious food in the basket.

Around seven she decided to rest her eyes a bit before heading down to the lake later this evening. She had certainly needed the past few days of restoration but some extra rest wouldn't hurt she rationalised with herself. It wasn't long before she was breathing deeply, sleep making her look younger, happy, and without worry.

 **xXx**

It was past eleven by the time Fred had gotten everything ready, he had gotten a copy of the photo from Lavender and Padma then placed it in a golden rectangular frame he had picked up in Hogsmeade. He had also gotten the front of the frame engraved with a small leaved vine pattern that had elegant hearts every so often in place of the flowers typically placed there.

On the back was another engraving, a message:

'Dear Hermione,

You are beautiful, but especially so on this night, it was always like you had a light shining from you but you were beyond radiant here. I'm glad you can always have something to remind you of that, and if you ever lose this I'll be here to remind you just how beautiful and precious you are instead because you deserve to be loved, adored, appreciated and valued.

Love Fred'

Fred just hoped she would accept his very late Christmas present. He carefully wrapped it in red paper and tied a gold ribbon around it. Then he slowly made his way back to the Astronomy Tower for the second time this day.

When he got there, opening the door and entering just as quietly as he had earlier, he was a bit taken back to see Hermione peacefully asleep in a pile of cushions and blankets.

He almost left without talking to her once again but she shifted and said something incoherently. Softly shutting the door and edging closer to her, Fred attempted to make out her sleepy mutterings. It took a few more times hearing it and him shuffling a bit closer for him to make out that she was saying his name in her sleep.

"What am I supposed to do with you huh, was I really that oblivious to how you felt or are you just too good at hiding it." Leaning forward he brushes a few stray strands of hair off Hermione's face. The movement causes her to fully stir, big brown eyes blinking up at Fred. She almost thought she was still dreaming except her dream Fred didn't look so dishevelled.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned groggily as she sat herself up. Too tired to be angry at him anymore.

"I was looking for you, I came to give you your Christmas present and to….well to apologise again. How I acted was inexcusable, I thought making fun of the situation was a better alternative to telling you the truth and I hope one day you can give me another chance to treat you how you deserve." Fred said in a rush, trying to get everything he wanted to say out before she could stop him.

Shyly he gives her the present, her mind is immediately drawn back to the morning of her sixteenth birthday a few months ago. The red paper and gold ribbon reminiscent of the gift from that morning. Undoing the ribbon with the same level of care she had on that morning, she let out a gasp when she saw what was underneath the wrapping.

The first thing she noticed was the photo, she recognised it as the one that had been taken after she'd seen herself in the mirror. She felt a sharp tug in her heart, remembering how beautiful she had felt, how heartbroken she had been. Distracting herself from the memory she took in the golden frame, the engraved hearts so delicate and pretty.

"Turn it over." Fred instructed from the sidelines. So she did. Any cracks left in her heart disappeared as the rest of it melted into them upon reading the message inscribed, repairing the damage like quick setting cement. Carefully placing it down beside her, Hermione then leapt at Fred, hugging him fiercely as the tears started to fall.

"Thank you Fred, this means more to me than you could possibly imagine." She whispered into his ear before pulling back, realising that she had just launched herself at Fred.

He reached forward, tilting her head forward with a single finger on her chin. Looking her firmly in the eyes, Fred tells her in a passionate voice, "I would do anything for you, I would move mountains and topple ministries if that's what it took to get to you. You mean more to me than words can express and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much that is. Please say you'll be mine, I don't want to spend another day being held back by my own insecurities and embarrassment."

Throughout his miniature speech he had been softly rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. Hermione let out a breathy sigh, leaning in to his hand and relishing in the feel of his skin in hers. Placing her own hand over his she brought it down into her lap, holding on to it tightly, as if he would disappear if she loosened her grip.

"You already have me Fred, like a thief in the night you ran away with my heart and left a funny joke in its place. I've just been waiting for you to realise you had it and then to decide what to do with it." She wryly replied, standing up and pulling Fred with her.

Grasping his hands in hers she looks up at him shyly. "So what do we do now." He pretends to ponder over how to answer her for a moment before he gives it to her.

"We go on as before except now I get to hold your hand and not get quite as much teasing from George and Lee as I would have if you weren't my girlfriend." He quickly lost control of the serious face he was trying to maintain, his grin was infectious and soon both of them were laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Looking down at her in wonder, Fred places his hands gently on her waist. Slowly he begins turning her in small circles, enjoying the feeling of Hermione in his arms.

"I figured this is what would have happened at the Christmas party had I found some courage earlier. I thought you might like at least one slow dance before the year is out." Fred quietly explained, his breath warm against the side of her face.

She rested her head against his chest, smiling into it when she felt his lips brush feather light kisses across the top of her head. They were so caught up in each other that the fireworks going off around them nearly went unnoticed.

Glancing at the clock Fred had put on the wall they saw it was indeed midnight and officially the start of a new year.

"I can't think of a better way to start off the year than this." Hermione shyly said, eyes cast downward, still feeling uncertain with how to proceed regarding her newfound relationship with Fred.

"I can think of one." He takes her face in his hands, leaning down close enough for Hermione see the flecks of hazel in his warm brown eyes.

As Fred closes the distance tantalisingly slowly he whispers, "Happy New Years Hermione." Before pressing his lips to hers, giving her a New Years kiss that felt more explosive than the fireworks in the night sky.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	11. I resolve to love you

**Title: I Resolve to Love You for the Rest of My Life**  
 **Rating: K**  
 **Pairing: Molly/Arthur**  
 **Category: Romance**  
 **FFN Name:** **Consuela** **Stargazer**

 **Facebook Name: Ashlee Lynn Gautreux**

 **Summary: Arthur invites Molly home for Christmas but things don't go so well with his mother. The womens animosity foils Arthur's plans.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I Resolve to Love You For the Rest of My Life

Molly sat curled up in the chair by the fire. The rest of Gryffindors were spending the morning packing for break but she and her brothers had resigned to stay at the school for the holidays. Just as she turned the page in her book and pair of hands covered her eyes. "Good morning, Prewett." She brought her own hands up to bring down her mystery greeter's. As she did he came around for a kiss. "Arthur! Oh my goodness I wasn't sure what was going to happen to you after last night. I was so worried when Pringle caught you. Are you alright?" As she went in to hug him, Arthur winced. "I'm alright. Nothing a little rest won't fix." Molly knew he was probably trying to act tough for her sake, but she also knew the caretaker had a particular way of punishing students. She moved the thought from her mind as Arthur brushed a piece of her hair from her face. She liked to believe she was a strong independent woman but there was something about this Weasley boy that made her weak.

"Are you all packed for the holidays?" Arthur asked as they sat back down. "Oh we're not going home this year. My parents think we'll be more safe if we stay here given everything that is going on." Arthur looked down at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly as he mumbled in agreement. Molly smiled at him and snuggled up next to him, lying her head on his shoulder. "Is everything alright, my love?" Arthur relaxed a bit at the sound of her endearment. He stood up again and starting pacing in front of the couch. "I was wondering,well that is to say I was hoping, but only if you want, and Fabian and Gideon, of course, and…." Molly stood up and giggled. "Out with it already Weasley." Arthur took a deep breath. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family this year? Your brothers are welcome to come too of course." Molly face was somewhere between realization and nervous shock but at the sound of being included Molly's younger twin brothers jumped over the couch to stand in front of the couple. "You mean we don't have to stay cooped up in this castle for the holiday. Count us in!" The twins high fived and then raced off to pack. Molly nervously chuckled. "Guess it's Merry Christmas at the Weasley house this year."

As Molly packed her trunk her roommates walked into the girl's dormitory. "Hey Prewett, we hear you had a real….interesting evening with Weasley. Care to share?" Rebecca English nudged Samantha Lane and they both started laughing. "It was actually quite a nice evening, thank you," Molly completely ignored the girls insinuation of Arthur being anything less than a gentleman. "Don't you ladies have somewhere else to be?" The voice came from behind them. The mean girls turned around to see Violet Sanders, Molly's best friend and Head Girl,standing in the doorway. "Run along now. Oh and Happy Christmas." The girls rolled their eyes and left the room. Violet bounded toward her friend and sat down on her bed. "I thought you were staying here for the holidays. What happened?" Molly tried to smile but she could only imagine what it looked like to Violet.

"Well...Arthur invited me to spend Christmas with his family." Violet's eyes lit up and excitedly said, "That's amazing. Though I care to wager that may not be the only thing he's planning on asking." Molly's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. "What's wrong love? Are you not excited about spending Christmas with your strapping young ginger?" Molly caught herself smiling at her friends description. "It's not that I'm not excited. I love Arthur and the thought of not being with him for two weeks does kind of make me feel ill. It's just… well...I've never met his parents. What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if they think I'm not good enough for their son." Molly said all of this so fast she wasn't even sure the words coming out were in English. Violet stood up and placed her hands on Molly's shoulders to stop her pacing. "Molly Louise Prewett, you are a wonderful, beautiful, quirky woman and if they can't see that the two of you belong together than may the Weasleys be damned." Molly smiled. She could always count on her friend to give her the kick in the ass she needed. "Your absolutely right. I guess I have some Christmas presents to knit." She winked at her friend and returned to her packing.

"So Weasley, you must really like our sister,huh?" Arthur was in the boys dormitory finishing up his packing when Fabian and Gideon walked in the room. "Of course I do. But why would you say it like that?" The twins came in and stood on either side of Arthur. "Well rumor in the halls is that there is a very specific reason you asked is all to come for Christmas and I don't think it has anything to do with how good your mother's Christmas goose is." Arthur dropped the pair of socks he was working on balling up. It rolled under his bed and he dived for it in order to hide the fact that his face had probably become as red as his hair. From under the bed the twins heard his muffled words. "I don't know what you mean. I just want to spend the holiday with my beautiful girlfriend and her brothers." Not ones to be ran away from the twins got on the ground and poked their head under the bed. Arthur emitted a sharp "yip" in surprise. "I dare say brother, I'm not sure if Weasley here is good enough for our sister." Fabian put on his best authoritative voice. Gideon looked at his brother confused but Fabian nodded toward Arthur who was hanging his head. "Oh," Gideon coughed and deepened his voice, "Well I don't know about that brother. He has potential." Gideon nudged Fabian and winked. Arthur dropped his head even further. "You're right. Who am I kidding? Molly is wonderful. Why would she want to spend her life with me?" Realizing how sincere Arthur was in his disappointment in himself, the twins crawled out from under the bed, crawled over it, grabbed Arthur by the ankles and pulled him out as well. "We were just giving you the mickey, mate. Molls loves you." Fabian said. Gideon nodded in agreement. "It's true mate. You're all she talked about all summer. Bit annoying really." The twins clapped Arthur on the back and he seemed to brighten a little. "Let's make this holiday a Christmas she'll never forget."

The students who were going home for the holidays were escorted down to Hogsmeade station to catch the train. It had snowed the night before transforming the village into a winter wonderland. The shop windows were all decorated and Madame Rosmerta was hanging a wreath on the door of the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was ladened with not only their usual trunks but also all of the gifts for their families. Molly carried several parcels as she had finished knitting all of her gifts the night before. Violet was talking excitedly next to her but Molly was watching Arthur walking with her brothers up ahead. The three men were enchanting snowballs to fly at each other and Molly giggled as Professor McGonagall reprimanded them. The girls caught up to them just as they reached the train. They found a compartment toward the back and were delighted to see it too was decorated for the holiday. The group spent the ride teasing each other with the mistletoe they found in the hallway and Fabian spent a fair amount of time flirting with Violet. When the Trolley Witch came around they bought so many treats they nearly cleared the cart. As the train pulled into Kings Cross the twins were just finishing a resounding rendition of Jingle Bells.

"Hey look! It's my mum and dad!" Arthur exclaimed as he peered out the window. All of the kids ran to stick their heads out of the car. "Oh and there's my dads!" Violet stuck her arm out the window and waved vigorously at her parents. When the train pulled to a stop everyone grabbed their belongings and started to exit. Molly hung back and took a deep breath. She peeked out the window once more to see if she could get another glance at her beloved's parents. There were so many families on the platform it was hard to make anyone out. "Are you coming, love?" Arthur, once discovering that Molly was not with the rest of them, had turned back. He could see the look in her eyes and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of the her head. "Everything is going to be okay. They will love you as much as I do. Absolutely nothing to worry about." Molly smiled and with her hand in his they exited the train.

Molly's breath got caught in throat once more when they arrived at the spot where Cedrella and Septimus Weasley stood. Septimus had fiery red hair and it was easy to see which parent Arthur resembled. He had a warm smile and embraced his son when they approached. Cedrella, however, was much more poised. She seemed to be a woman who enjoyed for things to have a place and be in said place at all times. Whether she had been exiled from her family or not, she was raised in a home of refinement and it showed. But Molly noticed something about her eyes. There was a sense of a fighter behind those eyes. The world was becoming a dark place and Cedrella had seen too much of it already. She, too, welcomed her son home with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Mum. Dad. I'd like you to finally meet Molly Prewett. The best thing that has ever happened to me." Arthur extended his hand to take hers, beaming as he said the words. Molly came in close to his side with a smile as wide as the Nile. Septimus jumped for joy and immediately hugged Molly which caught her completely off guard. When he let go she toppled slightly backward. Arthur laughed and caught her causing a giggle to come from everyone. "My dear you've had a very short life to assume anything could be the best thing. You have much more life to live." Cedrella stepped forward extending her hand. "All the same it is a pleasure to meet you my dear and we are honored to host you in our home for the holidays." Molly took her hand and did her very best to smile though this woman terrified her. Fabian and Gideon bounded forward, not ones to be forgotten. "Hiya! We're Molly's younger but much better looking brothers. I'm Gideon, that's Fabian. Oh wait nope. Switch that around. Blimey, mate. You didn't tell us what a looker your mum was. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Fabian took her hand and kissed it. Cedrella looked as if she didn't know whether to be flattered or repulsed. "Very well, the car is around front of the station. Grab your things and lets get home quickly. They say it's supposed to start snowing again pretty soon. Let me help you with some of those, dear." Septimus corralled the group toward the front of the station after taking Molly's parcels from her.

The Weasley owned a nice town car. The group was able to pile in comfortably in the back seat. Septimus found a station on the radio that was playing Christmas music and everyone settled in for the trip home.

The drive was a quiet one. Molly watched as the countryside flew by covered in a blanket of freshly fallen snow. As they approached the Weasley house she was pleasantly surprised. It looked like it belonged on a Christmas card. The fence around the house was draped in lights and garland. The walkway was flanked by a dozen miniature Christmas trees. The lights on the porch twinkled rhythmically. Septimus opened the door and the smell of apple cider and cinnamon washed over Molly. She felt as if she was being wrapped in a warm hug. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad break after all. Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in for a kiss but Molly spotted Cedrella out of the corner of her eye and turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek. Molly smiled sheepishly and turned toward her boyfriend. "Where shall I take my things?" Arthur took her bags and started up the stairs. "Follow me, my love. I'll show you to your room. Plus I need to talk to you about something. " Molly was grateful for a moment alone and eager to know what was going on in Arthur's head. "Nice try, Casanova. I'll show your lovely girlfriend where she will be staying. You can go help your father in the yard. Your brothers will be arriving shortly." Cedrella started up the stairs leaving Molly to carry her trunk. "Are you coming, child, or do you plan to sleep on the floor?" Molly snapped back to attention, grabbed her trunk, and ran to catch up. Cedrella turned down the hallway. "This is where your brothers will be staying, in here with Arthur. My older sons share this room here. This is mine and Mr. Weasley's room. And here is where you will be staying." Cedrella opened the door and flicked her wand to light the room. The room was barely the size of a broom cupboard, the only light came from a single bulb above the very small cot. Not one to seem ungrateful, Molly turned to thank Cedrella. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I greatly appreciate you welcoming me into your home." Cedrella look down at Molly. "For the record, child, I was against you coming here. My husband, however, convinced me to allow it. As I've shown you, you have to pass our bedroom to get to either of yours and I have my eye on you young lady." She turned to go back down stairs leaving Molly standing dejectedly at the door of her room. Molly dragged her trunk into the room and squeezed in between the cot and the wall. She pulled the blanket she brought with her everywhere and laid it carefully on the bed. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. So far, her worst fears were being realized. Arthur's mother hated her. What was she going to do? How was she going to convince her that they belonged together?

"Are you going to stay up there all night sis?" Molly sat up when she heard her brothers voice. "We're building snowmen and we need your expertise." She stood up and straightened out her sweater. She couldn't very well hide up here for the next two weeks. As she came down the stairs, she could hear more voices who hadn't been here before going upstairs. She grabbed her coat and scarf off the hook by the door and opened the back door just as a snowball came flying right at her. "Sorry babe!" Arthur shouted from across the yard. Molly laughed and packed her own snowball. "Oh that's fine, my love! All's fair in love and WAR!" She threw the ball and it sailed perfectly across the yard landed directly in the center of Arthur's chest. "Good one, Mols!" Snowballs flew from all directions as the kids naturally separated into teams. Molly and her brothers against Arthur and the two men she assumed were his brothers. The next half hour was all out chaos until, "Kids, your mother said dinner is almost ready. Best get in here and get dried off." All six of them ran for the door and the boys fought to be the first one through. They fell into a pile on the rug in the entryway. "Now really, must you all act like animals. Go get dried off and changed and then I need one of you boys to help set the table." Molly saw this as an opportunity to get in Mrs. Weasley's good graces. "I can help, ma'am. Whatever you need." Cedrella cut her eyes at her. "My boys can handle it. Besides, nobody likes a brown noser." Once again, Molly felt a shiver go down her spine as though Mrs. Weasley had dropped a bucket of ice water on her head. The crew went up stairs and started grabbing dry clothes.

As Molly stood in her tiny room there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find one of Arthur's brothers. "Knock, knock. Hey I just wanted to say sorry about my mum. She's like that a lot. You should see the way she's treated some of my old girlfriends. She's just extremely territorial over her boys. I'm Tristan by the way. We haven't been properly introduced yet. My little brother has no manners." As if he heard the insult, Arthur poked his head in the door. "Hey now, you're not in here trying to charm my girl, are you?" Tristan laughed before grabbing his brother in a headlock. "Wouldn't dream of it, bro. He's all yours." He said with a wink as he left the room. Molly smiled at Arthur, happy to be alone. "Well now that we're alone, about what I needed to talk to you about." But suddenly, there stood Cedrella. "Mum did you just apparate up here? Did you set some sort of sensor in Molly's room to detect when we were alone?" He laughed at what he obviously thought was a joke. "Yes. Yes I did." Cedrella said matter-of-factly. Molly stood rooted in her spot biting her tongue so hard she thought it might bleed. "Now get downstairs. Both of you."

Down in the dining room, the smell of roast filled the air. "Wow mum, smells great!" Arthur reached across the table. Cedrella smacked his hand away. "I taught you better than that. Where are your manners?" Arthur shook his hand as if shaking away the pain. Everyone sat around the table, with Molly sitting between Arthur and Fabian. Food was passed around and conversations were held quietly. Molly was introduced to Arthur's other brother Lance, who was getting along famously with Fabian and Gideon. Septimus clinked his knife against his glass and all heads turned his way. "We are so happy to have all of our boys home for Christmas. We are also honored to have you and your brothers here with us Molly." Cedrella scoffed. Molly had had enough. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "What is your problem with me? You don't even know me and you've already formed what seems to he an unchangeable opinion. What could I have possibly done?" Cedrella smirked and stood. She folded her hands in front of before speaking. "Well this little outburst is a good start. But Don't think that Ms. Pringle didn't send us an owl about your little escapades last night. Our son was almost expelled, almost had his future completely ruined over some trollop. You're just a phase, my dear. All my sons have gone through them. You won't be around for long so what's the point?" At this Arthur finally stood up. "Mother you have no right. Last night was not Molly's fault. I convinced her to go out and break curfew. I was the one to convince her to run back to the tower and leave me. I would do anything for her even if it meant never going back to Hogwarts. I love her and I plan for her to be around for a very long time." He took Molly's hand and looked her in the eye. "Don't be ridiculous. You're 17. You're still a child." Molly took a deep breath. "Fabian, Gideon, clearly we are not truly welcome here. I feel like it's time to return to the castle." Arthur tried to stop her but Molly wasn't hearing any of his pleads. She quickly whipped her wand around her room to repack her trunk then went up the hall to do the same with her brothers. Enchanting all three to follow behind her Molly was back downstairs before the twins even had a chance to make it upstairs. Arthur was standing at the door prepared to stop her. "Arthur Weasley, move. There's no point in fighting me on this. She doesn't want me here and I'm not going to stick around some place just to be insulted. Enjoy your holiday and hopefully I'll see you when term restarts." Molly pushed past him as he tried to object again. "Let's go boys." Fabian and Gideon followed behind mainly just confused by the entire interaction. They shook hands with Tristan, Lance, Septimus, and finally Arthur as they walked out the door. Cedrella stood on the stairwell watching over everything looking quite pleased with herself.

Molly was already halfway up the street before she realized that everything had happened so fast that she hadn't really thought about how they were going to get back. She had her apparition license but the boys didn't. She'd never done a ride along but she was going to have to today. There was no way she was going back inside to use their Floo. The boys caught up to her as she stood in the middle of the road. "Well that was fun but is the end of your grand plan to get run over on Christmas eve?" Molly let a tear fall down her cheek. "Come on Mols. Only joking." Both her brothers hugged her tight. "Alright guys. Hold on tight. We're apparating back to school. I should be able to get us back to Hogsmeade." The twins looked a little worried but decided not to push it. They all held on to each other as if their lives depending on it and closed their eyes. There was the familiar pull in their belly button and then they felt their feet hit the packed snow. They opened their eyes and stood in the lane at Hogsmeade. "Everybody make it back in one piece?" The twins dramatically patted themselves down and then checked each other? "Might be missing a hair or two but other than that, all good!" They made their trip up the road to the school, Molly thinking about the travesty of Christmas Eve.

Christmas morning was pretty uneventful. Molly stayed in dorm most of the time. She went to her brothers room to give them their presents and to open hers. The twins each opened their packages to find knitted sweaters with their initials on them. They threw them on immediately trying to cheer up their sister. She smiled sweetly and opened her present from them. Inside was a new pair of enchanted knitting needles and some sparkly yarn. The trio also received parcels from their parents which held sweet treats and Molly got a new pair of warm gloves. When the twins decided to go downstairs to eat, Molly went back to her room greeted by an owl tapping on her window. Attached to his leg was a small parcel and a letter. She opened the window and took the package, letting the owl snack on treats on her bed. She opened the letter to find that it was from Arthur.

'My Love, I am sorry for everything that happened. I hope that you can forgive me for my mother's brash demeanor. I love you to the end of the Earth, Molly Prewett. If you don't hate me completely please take this token of my affection and meet me on the grand staircase as the clock strikes midnight on New Years Eve.'

Molly opened the parcel and inside was a small silver ball. She smiled remembering the first meal that Arthur spoke to her. The ball had come sailing down the table and landed in Molly's plate. Turns out Arthur had been playing around with some older kids and it got out of hand. It was still a few years before Arthur got the courage to ask her out but she still remembers that awkward sweet smile.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Molly went down to dinner a few times with her brothers but most of the time she stayed in her room or studied in the library. Finally it was New Years Eve and some of the students had started arriving. Professor Dumbledore had planned a spectacular fireworks show that was sure to awe. Violet found Molly early in the morning and wanted to know everything about what had happened. "Your owl was a little lacks on details." Molly recounted her dinner from Hell. She also told her about Arthur's sweet note and cryptic message. "What do you think he's planning?" Violet asked. Molly had no idea. She had planned on going down to see the show in just her pjs but Violet was not hearing it. "No ma'am. We're getting done up." The girls spent the rest of the evening getting dolled up as Violet shared her Christmas stories.

The girls walked down from the tower together and all of the students who had returned were filing down the stairs. Blankets were set out on the lawn and platters of snacks were floating around. The Hogwarts choir sang celebratory songs to ring in the new year. Fabian and Gideon ran around the lawn chasing girls with sparklers. Molly looked around for Arthur but couldn't see him anywhere. Up in the sky Dumbledore had enchanted giant numbers to show the time and they currently showed 11:57. "I guess I should head inside. Do you want to come with me?" Fabian came running up behind Violet and tickled her. "I think I'm going to stay out here. But you'll be fine. He loves you. You know that." Molly walked in through the large doors at the entrance. There were students milling around in the foyer and walking from the Great Hall to the lawn. She still didn't spot Arthur. She walked to the top of the stairs to get a better vantage point. As she did the students parted ways and started to whisper. Molly had never felt more like people were talking about her than right this moment.

"Molly Prewett!" She turned and there was Arthur standing in the middle of all the students. "Molly, I love you. That much you know is true. I know I have flaws. I know my mother is, well, a witch. But I promise to work on it. As it's the time to make resolutions, let me tell you a few of mine. I resolve to always take your side. Even when it seems impossible that you're right, because you usually are. I resolve to always take you on adventures. You deserve the world. And above all, Molly, I resolve to love you for the rest of my life. I wanted to do this when we had a moment alone because I know you don't like huge scenes but I can't wait another minute. Molly Louise Prewett, will you marry me?" Arthur dropped to one knee and the crowd of students burst into cheers. Molly noticed her brothers and Violet standing in the front beaming at her. There was no question of her answer. The large clock began to chime midnight and the fireworks began to burst outside. Molly ran down the stairs right into Arthur's arms, nearly knocking him over. "You better believe I'll marry you, Weasley." She kissed him and all the noise of the crowd and fireworks faded away. There in that moment, standing in the school, with a war going on out beyond the wall, all that mattered was him.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	12. Mischievous Hufflepuffs

**Beware Mischievous Hufflepuffs**  
 **Rating: T just to be safe**  
 **Genre: comedy/ romance**

 **Facebook Name: Heidi Trower**

 **FFN Name: VanillaJawBreaker**

 **Pairing: Hermione/George**  
 **Summary: You can never judge a student by their house. When Christmas break comes to Hogwarts, a pair of Hufflepuffs real holiday havoc. Will the staff and the school manage to survive the onslaught? Can George Weasley help or hurt the school?**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Old man winter had come in the days following the end of the term, by blanketing Hogwarts in a beautiful blanket of snow. Hermione walked out toward the Memorial of the Fallen. In all of her years at Hogwarts she mostly loved seeing the castle and the grounds at winter time. So picturesque. And now that she was a professor here, she would be able to enjoy many more beautiful winters on these grounds. She had been perfecting a spell that would allow flowers to flourish even in the harsh weather. But mostly it was an excuse to spend time among those whose lives ended to save the world. She placed the charm on the small flower arrangement and placed into the ground. Loving how magic allowed her to garden, without even taking off her gloves.

She stood and dusted off the snow that hadn't been absorbed into the fabric of her teaching robe. She said her goodbyes to the departed, wishing them a Happy Christmas. Then she turned to walk back towards the castle. She smiled fondly to find the headmistress looking a bit harried, but relieved to see her.

"Hermione, I figured you would have departed for the holiday break." The elder witch remarked.

"I had plenty of invitations, but with both Ron and Harry in their respective relationships. It just made me feel like extra baggage. And the thought of going home seemed rather, lonely. Besides there are still students and staff here. It won't be too bad."

Minerva just nodded her head. "Well I could use all the help I can get. It appears we have some students vying to unseat the Weasley twins as the biggest pranksters to enter Hogwarts."

"Won't George be put out. It is his legacy after all."

Minerva chuckled. "Well I must say if they ever get to be as bad as those two were. There may not be much of castle left."

"And who are our little hellions?"

"Macie Mclintoch and Ashley Stone."

"Hufflepuffs?" Hermione asked, obviously shocked. Knowing the names of the students from her 4th year History of Magic class.

"Don't be so surprised, dear. Naughtiness can spring up anywhere. But alas they are running amok. The most recent of their pranks have been Yule time inspired. Popping sugar plum candies, quills that when touched turn your hair a festive green or red. Not very attractive. The one I just cleared was 12 foot wide Yule log that was rolling and somehow also burning down the third floor corridor. Peeves, is quite happy with all of the mayhem, that I suspect he's assisting with some of it."

"Oh my. Well then I suppose we should fight fire with fire."

"And how do you propose we should handle this?"

"We call in the big guns!." Hermione said with conspiring smirk.

The floo activated. He looked into the glowing green flames and the face he was greeted with made his heart skip and happy smile appear upon his lips.

"George?" As she called out to him, he lowered himself to floor.

"I'm here, love." He said playfully.

"Mind if I come through?"

"Not at all." He stood but didn't move away, despite the knowledge that Hermione always tumbled out of the floo. And as expected she done so again, but this time fell into his waiting arms. There was a slight gasp and then a chuckle. "Alight there, pet?"

Hermione took a step back so she could brush the soot from her robes. "Yes, of course." She smiled as she looked up into the gleaming blue eyes. Then she rolled her own when he dramatically fell to one knee and took her hand.

"Whatever have I done to have to be so fortunate as to have your award me with your presence?" He then peppered her hand with kisses. Hermione giggled at the display, but yanked her hand away.

"Will you stop?" She asked, feigning annoyance. But deep in her heart she was so glad to see him clowning around. Of course as they all suspected, it took George longer then most to finally come to copes with his brother's death. A part of her thought she'd never see him smile again. To which she began taking a big interest in helping him heal. She'd sent him letters and meaningful presents. Even spent the summer hols helping him with ideas for his shop. Which due to all the support of community was flourishing. "I have come on official Hogwarts business, sent by the Headmistress."

He stood to his full height and squared his shoulders, like a solider. "How may I be of assistance?"

"It appears we have a budding pair of students hoping to claim the crown of most infuriating pranksters, away from you."

The serious face he had instantly changed to one of over dramatic horror as he loudly gasped and grabbed at his chest. "They must be stopped!" Sounding like a General in an army.

"Yes, I figured you'd be completely affronted by this news." She chuckled.

"What is being done to stop them?" He asked after be began pacing.

"Well that brings me to the reason of the visit. We have decided to call upon you to help us deal with the little troublemakers."

"It would be an honor. So I need more info on my targets." Back to his serious militant voice.

"They are two 4th year female Hufflepuffs."

That made George let out a boisterous laugh. "Well in all my years."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling, as it was beginning to hurt, but seeing the light in his eyes was worth it. She went on to explaining some of the more known pranks as described by Minerva. George seemed to be immensely proud of some of them. "I believe Minerva would love to have a word with you to hammer out the details and find a way to use you to straighten them out."

"Now why would I want to a squash two like minded individuals with such talent?"

"Not squash, just gently guide them away from total destruction of the castle and the sanity of the staff." She said with pleading eyes. Hoping to win him over in the sympathy department.

"Well if it will help you retain your precious mind, I will gladly help. Although I may need to offer them a apprenticeship if they are as clever as you claim." She playful slapped his shoulder as she threw a handful of floo powder into his hearth and pushed him into the headmistress office.

Once he made it into the office George stood still and waited as Hermione came tumbling through and ran right into his back. He turned around and held her shoulders. "If you wish to invade my personal space, all you need to do is ask." He said playfully. Hermione blushed at his insinuation and pushed him aside. Which garnered her another loud laugh. As they made there way over toward the elder witch, whom stood with her hands on her hips. Possibly reconsidering bring him into the school for this. She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. And he took a seat.

"Enough foolishness for now, Mr. Weasley."

"Please just call me George. Calling me Mr. Weasley makes me feel like my dad or worst Percy." This was rewarded with a simple chuckle from the taciturn witch.

"Very well, George. As I am sure, Hermione filled you in on the reason we've called you here." George nodded at her. "The main reason is to help us disperse the many pranks that I myself have had some difficulty undoing and maybe encourage the little blighters to stop tormenting the inhabitants of the school."

"I can see what I can do. While it would break my prankster heart to discourage two talented individuals, I can understand the need to calm their reign of terror, by the smallest degree." He said as he gave a sideways glance at Hermione.

"We'd appreciate any help you can provide." Minerva said with a small smile. "Now we will probably require you to stay on here for the duration as we hope to neutralize this before the term resumes. I can asks the elves to prepare one of the guest quarters for you."

"That shouldn't be necessary. I have a spare room in my quarters. No need to make up a whole space." Hermione interjected. Minerva and George gave her a alert stare, concern evident on Minerva face but mischievous on George's

"If you wish me to bed with you, doll. A simple please would suffice." He said with a smirk.

"Stop it, George. It just makes sense since I'll probably be accompanying you around the school and if something comes up we'll be reachable together." Then she looked down, a slight blush shading her cheeks. "And it would be nice to have the company."

Sensing the younger witch's embarrassment, Minerva nodded. "Fine, I'll have the elves prep the room. But no funny business, Mr. Weasley."

"I thought I was here specifically for funny business!" He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. While both women rolled theirs.

It was nearing supper time when George strolled into Hermione's private quarters with a comically large bag in tow.

"Honey! I'm home!" He exclaimed as he dropped his bag with a loud thump!

"What in the name of Merlin did you bring?" Hermione asked, eyes widening.

"All manner of prankster stopping tools. I've decided that I'm adding to my title, George Weasley: Philanthropist, Entrepreneur, Inventor, Self Proclaimed Funny Man and now Prank Breaker!"

"That's quite a mouthful. And I hardly see how you are Philanthropist? And what pray tell is a Prank Breaker?"

"What are you talking about I am a pillar of good will to the community by providing the greatest gift: the joy of laughter." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And much like my brother, I've been called in on my experience to take away the threat of dangerous pranks from this humble school. But unlike Bill, I'm just not erasing dumb old curses."

Hermione stared at George in aghast. "Are you seriously comparing yourself to a Curse Breaker?"

George crossed the room and pulled Hermione into his arms. "I am. But even better and more handsomely." He said with a devilish smirk.

Hermione escaped his embrace. "You're ridiculous." She paused. "Dinner in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, I'm positively famished and I can catch a glimpse of my charges." They made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione turned to him and asked. "Is the shop going to be alright without you?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, it will be fine. Lee and I were talking about giving each other a some time away from the shop before the holiday. So it will be fine to take my time early. Not like I had plans, unlike Lee who is romantically involved, wants to spend sometime with his beloved."

"Oh I hadn't realized. But that's good for him. Wouldn't you rather spend the time with your family?"

"I'll spend Eve through Boxing Day with them. That will be enough. Especially since I'll be once again in the company of family at the shop."

"Who?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to the side. Which George always thought she looked cute when she was puzzled.

"Ron." He paused to see the shock on her face. "He said the Auror life wasn't to his liking. Not sure if my shop will survive his presence. But he wants to come in as a shop manager. Which might be nice."

"I can't believe I hadn't heard this. I suppose I have been avoiding him because of her."

"I have no comment about the young lady that Ron is currently involved."

"Then I'm going to assume you find her to be the most lovely and engaging witch you've ever met." Hermione said jokingly, barely containing her laughter that threaten to bubble over the surface.

"Blasphemy!" George exclaimed as he dramatically grasped his chest. "Ron's taste in women leaves something to be desired, present company excluded."

Hermione blushed. "I appreciate that." Their conversation came to a halt as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione always found the meals during the holidays to be more intimate. While all the tables were mostly empty. The staff and the remaining students would sit in closer proximity. You could also see the couples who were obviously hiding their inter house relationship, sitting close and holding hands. Hermione sighed longingly at the thought of love. Something completely lacking in her world at the moment.

The headmistress say beside Hermione and George. "Evening, hope you have settled in nicely, George?"

"I have, Hermione has been quite accommodating." He replied with wink, while he threw his arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Those two over there are our troublemakers." Minerva shook her head at him as she deflected the conversation. As she gestured to the two small brunette girls sitting quietly at the Hufflepuff table.

"They look so bloody innocent. It's brilliant!" Hermione could see the light in his eyes and gave a small smile.

"You will be of use to the cause and not encourage this rampage, correct Mr. Weasley?" Having his former head of house address more formally, reminded him of his mission.

"Aye yeh, Captain!" He called out as he saluted her.

His ridiculous display was rewarded with both witches rolling their eyes at him once again, as Hermione suppressed her giggles.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Hermione was venturing out on her nightly patrol with George in tow. "You didn't need to come on my rounds."

"What? I was never a prefect so I never got the chance to walk the halls at night… with permission." He said with mischievous smirk. "Did you ever catch couples, you know?" He asked wagging his eyebrow.

"Yes, or I should say in various stages of hooking up. It was very awkward in my youth, since had little to no experience with being so passionate with anyone."

"Not even with the Bulgarian?" George pried.

"We snogged some. But he was a gentleman for the most part. Actually up until the final battle we were still I suppose, together. We had been pen pals and when things got intense here, he offered to hide my in Bulgaria. Actually he offered to marry me." She said bushing slightly as she noticed that George wasn't exactly looking at her and was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a family trait she observed over the years. "I obviously turned him down. Telling him I couldn't leave Harry and that I wouldn't dare put his family in danger because of me. I may have broken his heart. Because I haven't heard from him in while." There was a heavy silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was wondering if she hadn't turned him down, would she be married by now, possibly a mother.

George turned toward Hermione. "You know Hermione, I….."

His words were cut off by the familiar shrill laughter in the next hallway ahead.

"That would be Peeves." Hermione announced quietly. The pair made their way toward the sound and found the two Hufflepuffs standing in terribly warded alcove with the poltergeist. They couldn't hear what they were saying. Since they were staying in the shadows observing. When they walked away from their alcove. George broke through the measly wards to see the workings of their next prank.

"Amateurs." He proclaimed.

"And what are you, a pro?"

"Of course. Amateur pranksters plan their tricks long before they do them. Strategizing and what not. As a pro, Fred and I wouldn't care for midnight planning sessions. More for the shock factor of initiating our plans in plain sight."

"Seems more reckless, if you ask me." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest, the true sign of an authority figure. It made George chuckle. He moved close and looked over at her.

"What can I say we lived dangerously." He said with slight husky tone to his voice that made Hermione shiver slightly. Taking a safe step back she removed the evidence of the prank from alcove and handed it to George.

"If it will be useful for you, take them."

"Not without permission, m'lady. I have integrity."

"My apologies." She said playfully. "I suppose we can head back now. Since they have gone now."

"Lead the way, love."

The next day had been rather uneventful, seeing as they took the girls' plans for mischief that day. Hermione and George decided to spend the day at the memorial talking about the days before the war. Reminiscing.

"Those are some very odd flowers, growing in the snow like that." George pondered, as he kicked the snow away from the mysteriously growing flowers.

"Actually it was a charm I made, I hated to think that the memorial would be bare for the winter. So I worked hard to make a spell that would protect the life of the flowers."

"You are one peculiar bird, love."

Their conversation was cut short when they both noticed a very odd grey blob floating nearby. Both George and Hermione approached it, hesitantly.

"We should be wary." Hermione said, for which George scoffed.

"I like to live on the edge." He stepped near to see its soft texture. "It's a cloud. Like a storm cloud." George's fingers moved up to touch it.

"No, don't. It's most likely a prank."

"Are you going to cancel it?" He asked.

"Not so close to the school, no."

"I'm not worried." And before Hermione could stop him, he reached his hand up and popped the cloud. It started to rain down pretty snow flakes. "Oh." Was all he could say as the pair of them were slowly covered in white snow or so it appeared.

"Oh yuck it's sugar." Hermione said as she reached to brush it off her to find the small sticky flakes were all over her robes and her hair. "Oh for Merlin's sake! My hair!"

George chuckled as she tried miserably to remove the sugar snow flakes from her curly main. "I think you look darling." Hermione threw him a side ways glance as she turned around and made a stomping bee line for castle. George used his long strides to catch up with her. "It's not that bad, you'll shower and be fine. That was rather clever. I liked that one." He mused as the pair walked back to Hermione's chambers to clean the sugar off.

"I'm going to wash my hair, once I'm done your are more then welcomed to use the shower."

"Reminding me of my manners, huh?" He asked, cheekily.

"You're damn straight." She responded as she closed and warded the door.

Once they were de-stickified they were lazing about Hermione's sitting area. Hermione was sipping tea as George was entertaining her with the follies of his newest invention.

"The whole lab smelled of sulfur for a month. It was unbearable to even walk by the door."

"I would think by now you would have built up a tolerance to that smell."

"If only! Lee found it particularly funny, seeing as I live on site at least he got a reprieve from when he went home for the day." Hermione chuckled again as George turned his larger form slightly and his thigh brushed against Hermione's. He took a sharp breath. "Are you planning on coming to Christmas at the burrow?" He asked off handedly.

"I wasn't sure if I should." She answered sadly.

"Don't let that harpy dictate spending time with your family." He said as he softly caressed her cheek as Hermione smiled warmly at him. " I can only pray that Ron gets bored of that one soon. Besides it will be fine if you come as my date."

"If I'm family I don't need to be your date. But I accept your invitation any ways." She said with lighter heart. She hated being alone on the holidays.

"How is your parents adoption process going?" He asked.

"Good. They were exceedingly excited to be accepted in the War Orphans Adoption Organization. They are actually going to spend the holiday at the estate to spend time with the child that they are hoping to adopt. He's almost 5 and they think the world of him."

"A little brother for you huh? From personal experience, little brothers are troublesome." He said jokingly.

"I'm sure Ron would be very put out to hear you say that." She said chuckling into her tea.

The rest of their day was spent hanging out and at supper, kept a very close eye on the devilishly ingenious (as George called them) puffs.

Hermione was on edge as they sat in the Great Hall, it was troublesome when they didn't find the girls during the nightly rounds and now they weren't at breakfast. George noticed her stiff form

"It's fine, they are only children." He whispered as he gave her knee a slight comforting squeeze.

But it didn't really help her anxiety. They went through the morning with no incidents. One would assume the storm had passed but Hermione knew it was always quietest before the maelstrom. As she moved through the school she kept her war trained eyes focused. Her reflexes ready to jump into action, her wand ever present was ever present. George was taking a more casual approach. But even he could no longer ignore Hermione's nerves.

"Ok, that's enough love." He said and grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her to the one of the many hidden passage ways. He walked her under the school grounds and then stopped, pulling her close and side-alonged them to the apparition point outside Hogsmead. He guided her to Honeydukes. He handed her the shop's small hand basket. "Buy anything you want! I'm paying."

"You don't have to do that." She said looking up at him.

"Sure I do. I want to spoil you and help get you to relax. Besides I wanted to show you this." He said with proud smile. They ended up in front of display filled with treats with questionable named items. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed the collaboration.

"Oh my! George! This is amazing! When did this happen?" She grabbed him and hugged him tight. He smiled freely as she squeezed him.

"They approached me last year saying they wanted to use my genius for holiday inspired treats. They had some pretty big ideas and I was able to find fun way to make them reality. And in return they are helping me with the flavors for my snack boxes and of course a cut in the profits."

"This is amazing! I'm so proud of you." She said beaming at him. His heart was full to bursting.

"That means a lot coming from you, love."

They picked up many fun sweets and some gifts for the staff and made their way back to Hogwarts. The warm glow of happiness that they had while they were on their outing brought them to the school grounds, like they were floating. And was instantly broken upon walking inside.

The sound of people yelling and running, brought Hermione and George to attention immediately. They took off toward the sound to find Minerva and several staff member running, while the headmistress yelling out directions. She see the pair running toward them.

"Oh thank Merlin! Where have you been? It's been pandemonium since after lunch."

The pair look at one another, guiltily. "I took Hermione out to pick up some last minute gifts. What's been going on?" George said, taking the blame. Minerva lead them into a empty classroom.

"They have some how devised a dispelling resistant mistletoe." George chuckled, as Minerva as she throws him a disgruntled glare. "You wouldn't laugh if you had shove your tongue down Madam Pince's throat, Mr. Weasley." The thought made George shiver in disgust. "This version is rather persistent about how affectionate one must be to remove the curse. It's put a few of our staff members in some very precarious situations."

Hermione looked up at George as he tried to come up with a plan. "Are they magically appearing kind, or are they innocently put in the open?"

"They magically appear but there is a slight tinkle of bells right before they appear. I gave instructions to the staff to be vigilant and quiet. I've also told everyone to patrol alone so no one is put into a very awkward position."

"We will begin a patrol now as well." Hermione said

"The dungeons haven't been patrolled at the moment. Everyone went to the upper floors and checking the common rooms as well."

Hermione understood. Slytherin house was on her patrol as well. She made her way to leave. But George grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!"

"George, Minerva said we should split up."

"Doll, if I get trapped in one of these things, no offense to the headmistress, whom I'm sure was quite the handsome woman in her day, I'd rather have you close to get me free." And they departed the classroom.

They had silently walked the dungeon halls for about an hour when they heard the bells. They both leaped out of the way and watched the seemingly helpless looking magical mistletoe popped into existence.

They stood on opposite sides of the prank. "So how are we going to get rid of it? Minerva said they can't be expelled with magic."

"I'll let you in on a secret, no magical mistletoe can be removed with magic. The only way is the kiss." He said as he ran charm to check it. He was silent for a moment to observe what he was seeing. "They simply beefed up the charm on it. So I can understand why McGonagall was frazzled by it." Hermione waited for him to explain. "The intent is to make a real go at the kiss the break the charm. So no cheap pecks on the lips."

"I guess they wanted to see the professors have to snog each other."

"It would appear." He said. He stared up at the mistletoe and then down to Hermione. Then he stepped forward, activating the charm. Which stuck him in the spot.

"George!" Hermione yelled as he walked under the charmed plant. Then he reached forward and pulled Hermione close. "Look at what you've done now."

"Hermione, you know me. Ever the opportunist. So I'm seizing this moment." He paused. "Hermione, these last couple of years have been so difficult for me. Losing Fred has been like losing a piece of my soul. I've thought so many dark thoughts and then like a light of dawn rising to scare away the darkness of the night, you came. I may still feel broken at times, but with you I feel like I have a secure bandage putting me back together. Fred and I both saw your potential from the beginning. And sometimes competed to see who could get the coziest or make you blush. He hated me for a exactly an hour when I told him I stole your first kiss.

It's been too long for me to have had these kinds of feeling for you and not have done anything about them. If Fred was around, he would have realized how much I care for you and would have pushed me to go for it. Maybe even challenged me, but without him whispering in my ear, I became complacent with how things had become between us. But now I don't want to spend another day without telling you how much I need you in my life, how much you you mean to me. And the best Christmas gift you could ever give me is to, hopefully, reciprocate my feelings."

Hermione's eyes watered as she heard him pour his heart out to her. All this time she thought his gestures and comments were meant to be playful, but after his admission, she could see no sign of humor present. Just the apprehension of baring it all.

She paused for only a moment to formulate her response. "When I first began talking to you after Fred died, I was accused of taking advantage of your grieving to try and bed you. I was told to leave you alone. But I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you to the darkness. At some point I began to have feelings for you. But told myself that there was no way you would be interested in a relationship so early in your recovery. When you started to come around to your former self, I had told myself I was satisfied with just your friendship. But I'd be lying if I said that hearing you say what you did, didn't give me hope for more. But I don't want to challenge your happiness, if something would happen and we have a falling out."

"Well that's simple." He said as he tilted her head back so she was looking into his eyes. "Just never leave me, and I'll spend the rest of my life keeping you kept in laughter and books." Just as she started to giggle he kissed her. A long overdue kiss, filled with the love and devotion that has simmered between them over the years. One filled with the promise of lasting love. George felt the moment the charm released them. But pressed on. Now that he knew she would be so willing to his advances, he would be hard pressed to find the ability to control himself.

What did bring an end to their intense snogging session was the sound of giggles nearby. When they separated, George called out. "Oy! Get out here I need to have a word."

The two Hufflepuffs came around a corner they stared at the tall handsome red head with starry eyes, that if Hermione could see herself at the moment would probably be mirrored in her own. "Yes, how can we help you?" The taller of the students said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Stone, Ashley and this is Macie." The other brunette waved meekly. George got down on one knee to lower himself to their height and extended his hand which in turn the girls took and shook

"So I believe you know who I am." Both girls nodded enthusiastically. "The reason I was brought by was to observe the imaginativeness and quality of your prank work. I must admit that I find that you two have great promise. And would like to make you two an offer." The two girls looked wide eyed at him and stared at one another in complete surprise. "If you all can tone down your powerful imaginations, keep a journal or something and fly right for the rest of your tenure here, do well on your OWLs and NEWTs, I will approach you with an offer to come apprentice with me and my business and maybe let you help with creation."

"Really?" Macie asked

"No way!" Exclaimed Ashley.

"I am a man of my word. And my girl here, Professor Granger will keep me updated on your progress and once you are ready to leave these halls. I'll be here to offer you gainful employment." Both girls looked like they were close to swooning over the opportunity. "Professor Granger and I will draw a written contract that states that you'll cool it for the time being on the pranks, consider them your apprentice thesis and tinker with them. Then bring them to me when I offer you the job."

"Ok." The girls said in unison.

"Keep your noses clean and we will be in touch." The girls smiled at the red head beaming with excitement. "Off you go."

Ashley seeming the be braver one of the two, the Fred of the group. Stopped and asked. "Are you and Professor Granger a couple?" Macie stood further away blushing at her friend. George figured she was the brains of the group, much like himself. He grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her close, she squeaked as he squeezed her.

"We sure are, kiddo." He said giving the girl his award winning smile. Ashley grinned widely and ran off with Macie, both giggling like mad as they disappeared down the hall.

"That was brilliant, George. Are you serious about offering them a job." Hermione asked trying to stare up at him, despite their closeness.

"Of course I am. Some of their gags were spot on and with some proper training could be completely profitable. And so as long as their love for the game lives on then, yeah. I'd be a fool to let them get away." Then he turned to have Hermione facing him. "Now back to the matter at hand." He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. Which Hermione melted into. Once they broke apart. "Well that obnoxious witch better not shoot daggers at my witch at Christmas dinner."

"Your witch?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, love. You will soon find that I am quite possessive of the things and people I care about." He said smoothly as they left the dungeon to go report to Minerva about how George defused their situation.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	13. Twelve Days of Drarry

**Story title: Twelve Days of Drarry**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **FFN Name: Jill Klein**

 **Facebook name: Giulia Fischer Maccori**

 **Pairing: Harry x Draco**

 **Summary: The Christmas spirit doesn't end on the Christimas day... for there are twelve days for hope, daydreams and love. And when it comes to Harry and Draco, there are also twelve days of magic.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

December 25th, 1996

"On the first day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… another thing my father can't hear."

.

Apparently he wasn't planning on staying here for the holidays, but I think he wants to spy on me. I wasn't planning on it either. In fact, I sort of wish I could just go away and leave it all behind.

The mark on my arm never ceases to burn, taking my mind away from what I actually want to think about and into things that hurt and break my heart. Sometimes, I can't believe that I used to think I was so fortunate and invincible and flawless. Today I just wish things could be different.

He follows me around the castle whenever he thinks I'm doing something suspicious. I wish I was more discrete, but sometimes I like to hear his footsteps – so quiet and so sure of their purpose, and yet still so obvious – trailing just behind mine. I turn into different corridors and hide behind random doors, until all I hear is silence. I find myself biting my bottom lip every time it happens, and hating him for making me feel so vulnerable.

I flash stares in his direction during the Christmas feast, but he doesn't seem to notice. For someone who's so eagerly trying to discover what I'm up to, he doesn't seem to bother when his friends are around. My friends notice nothing, of course, and I feel thankful for their absentmindedness. I don't want them to see that I'm trying to figure out just how many shades of green are layered within his emerald eyes.

 **oOoOo**

December 26th, 1996

"On the second day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

It hurts when he's not around. I want him to look at me, even if it's with disapproving eyes. He knows I'm hiding something… but I don't think he knows the extent of my secrets.

It's okay.

No one knows.

I don't even remember how it all began – probably when we were eleven, and I thought I was too cool for school and didn't really understand the magnitude of my choices. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't been a complete idiot to Weasley, because if I hadn't then maybe things could've been different today. How could I know that they'd turn out to be best friends? Inseparable?

They're probably together now… in the Gryffindor common room… doing whatever it is that they do when they're together. Perhaps playing Wizard's Chess or eating Chocolate Frogs or even saying nasty things about me. I'm not sure if I even care if they're saying bad things about me, as long as my name is on his lips.

 **oOoOo**

December 27th, 1996

"On the third day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

The snow is getting thicker and the wind is so cold that everyone is hidden inside their common rooms. It's so lonely in here that I can almost hear my thoughts echoing around me. Pansy and Millicent have gone home for the holidays… and so have Crabbe and Goyle. There's not much I can do by myself, aside from staring at the flames crepitating in the fireplace and wishing he was here with me.

There are moments in which I hate myself for being a Slytherin. I wonder what my parents would say if they ever knew that sometimes I wish I were a Gryffindor. That sometimes I wish people wouldn't look at me as the purest of evils… That I dream of being in the Gryffindor common room, so that I could be near him all the time. But then again, even if I was a Gryffindor, would he even like me at all?

Random daydreams flit through my head as I watch the dance of the flames; first, a snowy day just like this one… and we are both Gryffindors… and we go outside to have a snowball war. I giggle at my own silliness and feel my cheeks burning. My mind shifts the image into a different scenario; in which I'm still a Slytherin and he's still a Gryffindor, but he sneaks into my common room, and the silence remains unbroken… only now the loneliness is gone. We sit before the fireplace in companionable silence – and my life feels complete. The scene dissolves. Another image bursts into bloom before me: a different life in a different time… where I'd have the courage to just tell him how I feel.

Then again, these are just daydreams.

 **oOoOo**

December 28th, 1996

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

He looked at me today.

Not with happiness, not with curiosity, and not at all with passion. Those feelings were only in my eyes, not in his. Instead, those emeralds were purely filled with suspicion – though, at this particular moment, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was simply taking a walk to unwind my mind – as I always do when his presence grows too large and takes up too much space in my head.

He doesn't know, of course. He's just… whatever – so oblivious to what I'm feeling and, I think, so are his friends. I doubt it would ever cross Weasley's or Granger's minds that I could feel something for their dear friend. That's why he walks by me without knowing that I have a secret agenda when it comes to those soft lips.

I glance back, feeling my heart leaping like an unhinged Chocolate Frog, wishing he'd look back at me, and I lose my breath when he does. It's an intense and almost angry stare, but I don't care. I try my best to sustain those eyes, and when I break contact and continue down my path, there's a misty smile on my face.

There's a spark of gratitude in my heart, even if it's somewhat buried in despair. I'm glad that I was assigned this mission, because now he has more reasons to look at me, and I have more time to be around him as well. It's a woeful thing to be thankful for, because I understand the consequences. He'll probably hate me when everything is over, but I'll enjoy these smiles and sweet little secrets until the very end.

 **oOoOo**

December 29th, 1996

"On the fifth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

Just a few more days and this year will finally be over. I close my eyes, resting on the dark green sofa of Slytherin common room – tired of all the times I have to look at him with false anger or disgust. It's exhausting to pretend all the time, and though I know that next year won't be any different, just the promise of more time in his presence is enough to soothe my soul.

My eyes open to the dark ceiling and I clench my jaw, wondering how much more he'll despise me when I'm through with my unwanted plans. It's strange how I can't seem to relax even when I'm thinking about him. There're always reasons to be resentful, always reasons to hate myself even more than he's even capable of hating me.

I hate that I'm a Slytherin. And I hate that I was so arrogant. I hate that I'm such a coward… and even more than that, I hate that I can't be with him. More than everything, I hate that.

And I hate that I can't just tell him that I want him.

 **oOoOo**

December 30th, 1996

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

I took a stroll around to castle in hopes of bumping into him but I think he's in his common room. I even walked to Gryffindor Tower, but went away before anyone could see me. Not that I could just knock on the door or something, because it's the Fat Lady that guards their tower. I suppose I could just yell his name, but that would be twice as mortifying.

I wonder what I would even say if I grew the courage to talk to him. I'd probably mumble and stutter and eventually give up, leaving him with nothing but confusion and another reason to think I'm peculiar.

Once again, I find myself sitting in front of the fireplace, but this time I have a piece of parchment and my quill. I start to list things I could say, but they end up looking so awfully pathetic that I throw the list into the fire. I watch it burn as I blame myself for allowing this to happen. I can't believe I'm waltzing around the castle hoping to lay eyes on him him and making stupid lists whilst thinking about those stupidly gorgeous eyes.

I wish I could tell him that I've fallen for him from the very beginning. I wish I could say that he's the reason for my sleepless nights. I wish I had the courage to confess that I hate the Dark Lord for wanting to hurt him. I wish I could just walk up to him and profess that I'd do anything for him. I wish that I could tell him that I don't care if he doesn't love me back as long as he's safe and happy.

It hurts that I can't just confess that I'm terribly, completely, and utterly in love with him.

 **oOoOo**

December 31st, 1996

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

He talked to me today. I don't think I have ever felt this airheaded. Not even when that stupid hippogriff hurt my arm and he had to help me in Potions class. I blush at the thought of that day and want to kick myself for being such a drama queen. That's one more reason for him to think I'm awful.

I was at the Owlery. No reason whatsoever, because I had no letters to send, but I actually enjoy the view from that tower. The place was rather empty, mainly because a lot of the other kids took their owls home for the holidays, but his snowy owl was still there, all pompous and intimidating, staring at me with disapproving eyes.

I confess I wasn't expecting to bump into him. I was just leaving the place when he came in. He held my arm when I tottered, but immediately withdrew his hand when he saw it was me. His absurdly green eyes looked deep into mine and I found myself breathless. I could spot seven different strands of green in those irises and it made me feel extremely nervous. I wanted so badly to say something clever and intriguing, but I could only hiss his surname: Potter.

He walked past me and headed straight to his owl, ready to send his mail, but I couldn't move. I just stood there by the entrance, and when he noticed I hadn't left, he just stared at me and said: What do you want, Malfoy? Just the sound of my name on his lips made it sound like a melody and my cheeks got all hot and red. I don't think he noticed, because he only snorted and sent his owl away.

 **oOoOo**

January 1st, 1997

"On the eight day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… eight powerful spells, seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

Perhaps my luck is about to change with the turning of the year. Perhaps things can actually be different and there is hope for a happy ending after all. Perhaps I'm just being silly and I suppose I should take a cold shower.

I went to the library, even though I had no plans to study or work on any homework. I just wanted to find a good book to entertain myself with and ended up doing something stupid that actually led to something good.

I was taking a look at a book about defensive spells when he walked in. I watched him return a few books to Madam Pince and then disappear between two shelves. Of course, as the silly little weasel that I apparently am, I decided it was a good idea to just go there and annoy him.

He didn't see me coming. He was concentrating, staring at a thick book, when I just snatched it out of his hands. He turned around, and when he saw it was me he glared at me with extreme irritation. I didn't care though, and when he tried to grab the book back, I pulled it out of his reach. We're almost the same height, so his hand almost reached the book, but I stood on my toes to become taller than him.

I didn't expect him to stare me with such intensity, and the sight of those stupid seven-shades-of-gorgeous-green eyes made me blush furiously. I found my eyes drifting from his eyes to his lips, and my guts made an uncomfortable pirouette when I saw that he realized I was analyzing him, and he started staring at my lips as well – which trembled slightly beneath his gaze. I had only wanted to annoy him, not to obviously announce my true intentions.

Things changed when I noticed he started blushing too. His face relaxed and he just looked at me. Not with anger and not with disgust, but he rather looked quite intrigued and slightly confused. I wasn't surprised when he unceremoniously turned around and left, leaving me baffled and alone, with my heart pounding painfully against my ribs, and his book still clutched in my hand.

I took several deep breaths, holding the book he had wanted against my chest, and finally relaxed enough to look at the cover.

Eight Powerful Spells to Uncover Lies, Secrets, and Traps.

Oh, my dearest. I don't think this is the kind of secret you can uncover with a spell.

 **oOoOo**

January 2nd, 1997

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… nine different ways to style my hair, eight powerful spells, seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

Just a few more days until everyone returns to this forsaken castle. I'm beginning to enjoy the solitude of this dark common room and I'm not actually eager to see Crabbe's and Goyle's ugly faces again.

I ended up burning another piece of parchment, but this time it was because it had his name written over and over again. I don't know why I did it, because I was distractedly remembering our moment in the library, but when I realized what I was doing, I had already written his name almost fifty times. It made me feel incredibly stupid because I know he'll never look at me differently; however, for some reason, I ended up fixing my hair nine times until I was finally satisfied with the way I looked… and deep down I wished I could bump into him so that he could acknowledge it. It made me feel a little ridiculous, but I ignored the feeling and left my common room.

I walked all over the castle before accepting that I wouldn't meet him. I was just thinking about giving up when I looked through a window to see him talking a stroll with Weasley and Granger. I clenched my jaw, wishing those two could just disappear, and perhaps then I could find a little more courage to talk to him, but that's not what happened. They continued to walk through the snow, laughing and playing, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I head to the Room of Requirement to work on that stupid cabinet but end up just spending an hour in there without doing anything. When I finally decide to head back, I meet him just as I'm leaving the seventh floor. We step onto the same staircase and it starts to move before he can get away. He looks at me, looking very uncomfortable, and I find myself blushing again.

Potter, I say, feeling my heart racing.

Malfoy, he replies, then adds: Your hair looks weird.

The staircase grinds to a halt and he jumps off it hurriedly and darts upstairs without a second glance, leaving me standing quite still with my ridiculous hairdo, and an aching heart.

 **oOoOo**

January 3rd, 1997

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me… ten butterflies in my stomach, nine different ways to style my hair, eight powerful spells, seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

Father sent me a letter today. His handwriting is all crooked and he sounds extremely scared. There are so many things that are about to change and I don't know if I have the guts to deal with it all.

I've been working on that cabinet for the past several months and I know what's in store for me if I don't succeed with this suicide mission that was assigned to me so heartlessly. And if I do, I know I'll be the reason for this castle's ruin, and my name will be the synonymous with treason. And worst of all, I know I'll never see his green eyes again.

My heart is breaking as I walk around the castle in a daze, and I know it's only a matter of time before I burst into tears. I've never enjoyed crying, but I think I'm reaching the edge. I go to the only place I know I won't be disturbed: that stupid's ghost bathroom. I rest my hands on the sides of the sink, staring at my reflection in the stained mirror. My greyish eyes are red and they don't have the depth and glow of those stupid emeralds. My lips tremble as I try not to cry, but it's impossible not to succumb.

To my complete shock, someone enters the bathroom and I swallow my sobs, turning around abruptly, only to find him there, staring at me from the doorway. I instinctively reach for my wand, but he manages to deflect all my angry spells. I even try to cast the Cruciatus Curse, but I don't really want to hurt him so only a pale shadow of fading light bursts forth from my wand. We exchange wandfire, breaking the sink and the tiles around us. Water starts to stream through the broken pipes, flooding the floor and making it harder to walk.

He deflects all my spells and, just as I'm about to cast another one, he hits me with a curse that makes me fall to the ground. My wand flies from my hand as I collapse onto the wet, broken tiles. I watch him advance on me as he raises his wand to take aim, and from where I'm laying I can see how the water casts flickering reflections across his round glasses. I clench my jaw, preparing to be hit with another spell, but he puts his wand away and offers me his hand.

I try not to look baffled, but it's almost impossible. I accept his hand, feeling waves of shock course through me when my skin touches his, but when I'm finally on my feet he unfortunately lets go.

Are you all right?

That's what he asks me, looking genuinely concerned. I look away, hating myself for showing my vulnerability. When I look back at him, he's actually smiling.

What's so funny, Potter?

I try not to hiss, but I think I'm becoming a snake after all. He blinks at me and says: Not an easy start to the year, eh?

I shake my head, wondering why he's so worried about me, when he suddenly rests his hand on my shoulder.

Saying that I felt chills running all through my body would be a huge understatement – and just a slice of what he made me feel with that simple touch. My heart started racing, my cheeks turned red, and my legs felt like gelatin.

I glance at him, wondering if he'd catch me if I stumble, but I'm not bold enough to put it to the test.

Thank you… Harry.

I want to kick myself for saying his name, but what he does next makes my mind go entirely blank: he winks. My heart stops for a moment and he adds: Anytime… Draco.

He turns around to leave but when he's almost reached the doorway, he looks back. I try my best not to look wonderstruck, but I don't think I manage.

You're up to something, aren't you? That's what he says, making me experience awful butterflies.

I'm always up to something, I say and he flashes me a smile before disappearing through the door.

I slowly count to ten, until I feel myself relax, and then I leave the bathroom.

 **oOoOo**

January 4th, 1997

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me... eleven waves of shock, ten butterflies in my stomach, nine different ways to style my hair, eight powerful spells, seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

I dreamed about him all night long and woke up feeling embarrassed, but with my heart a lot lighter. The sensation of his hand on my shoulder continues to burn, even when I go out into the frigid winter air and stroll around the Quidditch pitch.

There's a lot of fresh snow on the ground, which leads me to believe that there was a snowstorm during the night, but I didn't see it because I was too busy dreaming about him. Why does he have to be so handsome and charming and annoyingly attractive? I kick a stack of snow as I make my way to the bleachers.

The air is crisp and the sky is clear, and the only sound I hear is my own breathing as it turns to vapor before my eyes. I look at my hand, remembering how it felt when he held it, and allow my mind to fly far away from Hogwarts and venture to alternate universes where he could love me back.

Your hair looks normal today.

My heart almost jumps out off my chest when I hear his voice. I stand up so fast that I stumble against the seats and almost fall, but he reaches out to catch me. My cheeks burn so much that I'm aware I probably look like a giant blonde tomato.

Are you out of your mind, Potter? I hiss. Don't just lurk in the shadows like that!

He actually giggles and I clench my jaw to avoid smiling.

I wasn't lurking. I've been standing here for a while, you were just too distracted to see me, he tells me.

And why are you even here? I ask him, feeling waves of nervousness wash over me.

I saw you from the castle and came to see if you were okay, he says with a comforting smile.

I'm fine, I grumble.

I sit down, looking away from him as I entwine my fingers so he can't tell that I'm not just shaking because of the cold.

Here, he tells me, throwing his Gryffindor scarf around my neck. The suddenness of his scent makes me freeze. He smells of fresh cologne and something distinctly Gryffindor, and it takes all of me to not just collapse into his arms.

I'm not cold, I mumble, looking up into his beautiful green eyes, aware that I won't be able to hide my feelings much longer.

You make flirting very hard, you know, he says and I swallow hard, wondering if I heard correctly, trying to suppress the butterflies that are trying to escape from my guts.

I beg your pardon? I say, very much aware that I'm probably shaking.

His eyes betray nothing. He simply stands there, steady against the winter wind, looking all handsome, staring at me as if he's just announced that he's the Chosen One or something. I blink a few times to make sure I'm awake and not still dreaming. The corners of his lips curl upward in a smile, making me blush even more. Well, that was awkward enough, he says. See you later, Draco.

 **oOoOo**

January 5th, 1997

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…twelve days of hope, eleven waves of shock, ten butterflies in my stomach, nine different ways to style my hair, eight powerful spells, seven shades of green, six things I'd like to say, five reasons to hate myself, four reasons to smile, three daydreams, two hurtful secrets, and another thing my father can't hear."

.

He did it on purpose.

He told me those words and then left, because he knew I'd be too shocked to say anything. And now I can't seem to find him anywhere in this freaking enormous castle. It is so entirely like him to just surprise people with his charms and stuff and then pretend he's all humble and shy. I really want to punch him right now.

I'm still wearing his stupid scarf as I stomp through the corridors, walking under decorated windows still hung with mistletoe that hasn't been removed yet. Everything still looks so Christmassy and full of holiday spirit and I'm feeling so anxious that I almost hex a suit of armor that's wearing Santa's hat.

Everyone will come back tomorrow and soon this castle will be flooded with people and I'll lose my chance to talk to him. I don't want to risk saying what I'm planning to say with a crowd nearby, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. Invading his common room is out of the question and flying my broom to his window also sounds a bit extreme.

Argh, I curse the day that four-eyed gnome came to this castle! I mumble, absently kicking a rock as I walk around the Greenhouses.

Four-eyed gnome, huh?

His voice startles me and I turn around to meet his impressively gorgeous green eyes. He has an amused smile on his lips and I feel shivers running down my spine. I don't know if it's the frigid winter air or the awareness that I'm standing right in front of him – wearing his scarf and suddenly remembering all the inappropriate dreams I've had about him.

Here, I say, taking off the scarf and handing it to him. He grasps both my hands along with the scarf.

Keep it, he tells me. It suits you.

I blush furiously and try to pull my hands away but he tightens his grip. I'm not a Gryffindor, I say.

I know, he tells me. That's unfortunate. It'd be nice to have you around.

My heart beats faster with every word that leaves his lips. But you were sorted into Slytherin, he continues. Maybe that's for the best. I don't believe I'd like to share my bedroom with you.

I blush even more. Why's that, Potter? I ask, trying not to stutter, and he smirks.

You'd probably try to murder me in my sleep.

I roll my eyes, trying not to show that I actually think he's funny. His smirk doesn't fade, making me feel even more nervous. I pull my hands away abruptly, stepping away from him. I watch him put his scarf back on as I wonder if this is all some sort of joke. Maybe he and his little friends are up to something, trying to make me look like a fool.

What are you up to, Potter? My blood is starting to boil with the single thought that he might be making fun of me. He looks at me, his expression quite baffled.

What do you mean?

I turn around and snort. That thing with the scarf and pretending you care and stuff. Stop mocking me!

I cross my arms, wondering if I should hex him, when I feel his hand touching my arm. I turn around and see him looking at me with concern. What's going on, Draco?

I push him away. What's going on with you! I reply. Why are you calling me by my first name and… and being all worried… and why are you looking at me like that?

He blinks at me, confused. Looking like what? he says blankly and I step away, catching my breath.

Like you care or something, I say nervously.

He takes a few steps forward and stops right in front of me. His face is serious. Beautiful. Sincere. I do care, he says. Honestly.

My mind is a flurry of thoughts. But how can you care? I cry. We've been sworn enemies for years!

After I say it, he looks at me and lets out a short, beautiful laugh. Draco, will you forget about that? We were just kids.

I roll my eyes. Yeah, well, in case you've forgotten, we're on different sides. It's not like we can just start being friends or anything.

He looks at me and smirks. Yeah, I don't think we can. I don't want to be your friend anyway.

His words hit me like a curse. I find myself frowning, closing my hands in fists and feeling extremely irritated. He is, in fact, making fun of me. I whirl around, ready to leave, when I feel his arms closing around me. My world stops for a moment when he rests his chin on my shoulder, and I can feel the warm, rough, skin of his cheek against mine.

I don't want to be your friend, he tells me.

And somehow, I know just what he's going to say next. I whisper it too:

I want to be much more.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	14. Broken Hearted

**Story Title: Broken Hearted**

 **Facebook Name: April Wasserburger**

 **Ao3 Name: WasserMama**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Pairing: Harry and Hermione**

 **Characters: Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, the Weasleys**

 **Summary: Tragedy strikes in Harry's world and Hermione is his biggest strength.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts was finally finished. The castle was cleaned up and under repair. All of the funerals had been completed and so many tears had been shed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had spent so much time together grieving, rejoicing, and talking throughout the last few months. Ron and Hermione seem to be on the brink of making themselves an official couple. Harry and Ginny had been talking, but haven't quite decided if now is the time for them to give it another go.

They were all gathered at the Weasley's for another family dinner. There is something special and unique about these dinners, now that they weren't living in fear for their lives anymore. Harry had a kind of peace that he hadn't had for as long as he could remember. He only wished he had less holes in his heart then he did now. Hermione was standing next to him watching Ron and his brothers wrestling. He decided to take a chance, so he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the staircase.

She looked at him confused, but after the last few months she didn't question him and just followed, assuming that he must have something important to say.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione I know the last few months have been so hard on you, on all of us, but we wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for you and your logic, smarts, and the ability you have to hold us all together. I know that you and Ron are talking about becoming official. Ginny and I are working towards giving it another go. However, I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least tell you once that you are one of the most impressive women I know, and under different circumstances I'm pretty sure that I would love you."

Hermione's shocked face was quickly replaced as Harry leaned in and kissed her hard, passionately, and full of everything he felt like it could have been, if life had been different.

Harry smiled at Hermione and her beautiful, emotional face and said "I just had to kiss you once to know how it felt, and to let you know how I felt." Hermione tried to respond but Ron, Percy, Charlie, and the rest of the crew came barreling up the stairs and swept the two of them away and into their games.

 **oOo**

 **5 years later**

Harry was a mess, he had never felt such pain. In his arms he held a beautiful baby girl and yet his heart ached. It ached like it never had before as he looked at the pale white form of his beautiful wife. The healers had no idea why Ginny's body had given up but they had not been able to resuscitate her.

He had no idea how he was going to do this alone! He had no idea how to survive the hole in him that was eating him alive from the inside. In all his time fighting Voldemort and losing people to that battle, he had never felt like this. He had never felt like he was going to lose himself to the darkness on the edge of his consciousness. He had been sitting in this room for hours, rocking the baby and staring at Ginny's silent form wondering what she would want him to do. How he was supposed to go on? The tears on his face had not stopped once and he felt ragged and exhausted and alone.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his tear-stained face up and saw Hermione standing there with tears on her face.

"Harry how long have you been sitting here?"

Harry shook his head because he didn't know. Hermione took the baby out of his arms, checked her diaper, and proceeded to change the beautiful little girl at the changing table next to him.

"Harry" she said gently, "I came to help you plan the funeral and take care of this little one for as long as you need me."

Harry finally full on broke down and sobbed. Hermione set the baby down in the crib and came over and sat next to him. He turned his face into her shoulder muttering about being alone and scared until the sobs over took him. He wept into his oldest friends shoulder until his soul was wrung dry.

A week later

"Harry, you have to name the baby soon."

Harry was sitting at his dining room table holding the baby blankets Ginny had made for their daughter.

"Harry? Harry are you listening?"

Harry glanced up at as if she had woke him from a deep slumber.

"What did you say 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and went over to him. She embraced him and took his hand.

"Come on Harry we have to get through the funeral this afternoon then we can worry about the rest later."

The crowd of people at the funeral amazed Harry. Not that he ever doubted that Ginny was well-loved and well-respected, but seeing the numbers in that little church overwhelmed him. He felt a slight glow around the edges of the dark hole in his chest. The only thing that had kept that hole at bay in the last week was Hermione and that little baby girl.

People kept coming up and giving their condolences and telling him they were sorry, but only Hermione seemed to know that all their words just made him ache all the more. A few people asked him what he was going to do for the baby's first Christmas in a few months, and everyone wanted to know her name but Harry just couldn't pick one without Ginny.

When baby girl started to cry and just wouldn't stop Harry broke down. "She misses her mom too." he said and people started to leave, trying to let the grieving father have some space. Ron had been close by the whole day, because even though he and Hermione had never worked out he wanted to be there for his friends. He came and sat next to Harry.

"You know I suck at emotion mate but if you need me, I am here to help you handle this. But she was my sister, and I know how you are feeling." As if on cue the Weasley family converged on him at last and him, Hermione, and every Weasley left became a pile of sniffling, crying, people.

Harry was comforted for the first time that he wasn't alone. While the group wiped eyes and blew noses, he thought hard about the next few months and what he needed to survive. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and said quietly, "Mione, could you move in with me for a while?" She seemed surprised but not unwilling. "I need someone to help me with the baby, and keep me from collapsing, and teach me to cook." he finished with a very small chuckle. "It wouldn't be forever but it will save me from myself, and I think only you could hold me together."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she said, "Yes, I could do that Harry."

Harry smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like a century. He stood up and cleared his throat, "I have decided," he started when everyone looked up at him, "to name the baby Ginny Jean Luna Potter. One part the name Ginny and I chose, one part to never forget Ginny, and one part to honor 'Mione, who has held me together for little Ginny's sake." The group smiled and chatted and Harry took solace from the company for a little while until he begged Hermione to go home.

 **One month later**

Harry and Hermione had a smooth schedule down now. Hermione went to work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and Harry had finally started back to work Tuesday and Thursday. The Ministry of Magic was being patient with the lost chosen one. They were perplexed why this one thing had broken him, but not uncompassionate. Not that Hermione would let them be cruel about it. Harry was learning to cook and Hermione had moved in to Ginny's office and had made herself a little corner of home. Harry found so much strength in Hermione's presence and he was thankful every day she had agreed to move in. After her stuff went to storage and she moved in, she was like Harry's anchor to reality.

As the month had gone by, little Ginny had thawed so many broken pieces of Harry's heart. The black hole in his chest was smaller and more smooth than it had been. He sat under the Christmas tree Hermione had insisted on when she moved in, and played with little Ginny. She smiled and flapped her arms at him, eyes catching on the pretty lights over and over again. She never stopped being amazed by them. That's how Harry felt about Hermione. Once the fog of Ginny's passing had lifted some anyway.

An old feeling was starting to resurface, but it made him feel guilting and dirty. He pushed it away and concentrated on his Christmas list. He was pretty sure he had gotten something for everyone. Ginny usually kept track. Harry's heart twinged at the thought, but he also felt Ginny would be proud that he had kept track and kept going. Hermione walked in the front door, her arms loaded with gifts and decorations. Harry jumped up to help her.

She sighed, "Thank you! I thought we would have a little fun tonight!"

As she unloaded her treasures she laid out the nights plans. Dinner, caroling, a small tree for Ginny's room to decorate, and a new book to read at bedtime. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch reveling in the silence the next room held. Hermione had a glass of wine and a book and had let her head fall onto Harry's shoulder. Harry was marveling at the feeling that wasn't despair for once. He could get used to this feeling. He wrapped an arm over Hermione's shoulder. The contentment was complete.

The next morning was a flurry of presents and dinners and family. Harry was blessed to have the Weasley's. They had always taken care of him as their own but this year the camaraderie that he felt because they had all lost Ginny made it even more special. Little Ginny was spoiled rotten, of course. And the day was wonderful despite Harry's doubts. He began to believe that the future could hold happiness someday. He would keep wishing for it anyway.

 **One year later**

Harry rushed around the house. Little Ginny was napping and Harry had a surprise planned for Hermione. He had left work early, feigning sickness, picked up Ginny and rushed home. Over the last year Hermione have been the most fantastic support Harry could ever ask for. He was making her a Christmas surprise to thank her for everything that she did. Nana Weasley was going to take Ginny for the night. Harry had the food in the oven because Hermione preferred muggle cooking. He had bought new candles and a tablecloth even.

Nana Weasley came and went with little Ginny, with a hug and a kiss for Harry. There was a twinkle in her eye that Harry couldn't miss. Finally everything was ready. Harry waited in his dress robes, a dozen roses in his hands, and a gift waiting on the table.

Hermione walked in and froze. "What's all this Harry?" she asked.

"This is all because you are the most magnificent, strong, compassionate woman I have ever met and you have done so much for me and little Ginny in the last year. I have no idea how to thank you, so this is just a start. He handed her the roses and gift, then walked her to her seat and sat her down at the head of the table. Hermione smiled as she placed her flowers beside her plate and fiddled with the wrappings of her gift. Inside was a delicate silver chain at the bottom which hung an intricate, filigree heart.

"This is a token of the love that little Ginny and I feel for you. You saved me Hermione."

He busied himself with the food as Hermione wiped at a tear or two. Then served her plate. She smiled up at him as he poured a glass of champagne.

"Where is Ginny?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh Molly has her." he replied and served his own plate sitting down next to her. After a seconds hesitation he grasped her hand and said "Thank you."

Tears spilled over and Harry angrily wiped them away with the back of his other hand. He had not planned on crying tonight. Hermione scooted her chair closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. The moment passed and they enjoyed dinner in each other's company. It was calm, quiet, and sweet. Harry and Hermione helped each other clear the dishes and load the clean dishes into the cabinets.

They sat down on the couch with a feeling that something was about to happen. Harry suddenly grabbed her hands and said "I believe that Ginny would want me to be happy and the only person in the world I think who could do that is you."

Hermione smiled and said "Nothing would make me happier either."

She leaned in and Harry, hesitating just for a moment, responded and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After a moment the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, like the life raft she was to him. The embrace was so tight, so loving; that no one looking in would ever doubt they were made for each other.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	15. A Christmas Dance

**TITLE: A Christmas Dance**

 **Facebook Name: Kiri Ullman**

 **FFN Name: KatalinaRiddle**

 **PAIRING: Newt x Tina**

 **CHARACTERS: Newt, Tina, Theseus, Queenie, Jacob**

 **RATING: T**

 **GENRE: Angst, Fluff, Romance**

 **Warning: This story may contain spoilers for Fantastic Beasts; The Crimes of Grindelwald.**

 **SUMMARY: Tina has lost Queenie. Theseus has lost Leta. Newt is trying to reunite his friends and family. Christmas seems as good a time as any.**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Queenie, NO!" Tina watched in utter shock and despair as her beloved sister, the only family she had left, walked with an air of determined confidence and purpose into the blue flames. She saw the horror and devastation on the face of a distraught Jacob and watched him crumple to the ground. Queenie looked back at her with a hard look on her face. And then she disapparated. She was gone. This was it. The moment she lost her sister to Grindelwald.

"Tina. Tina." Tina awoke to Newt clasping her hands and looking down at her in genuine concern. He sat down next to her on the couch where she had accidentally drifted off to sleep. She didn't say a word, just curled up next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow. Newt, not exactly sure what to do when one had a girl crying on one's shoulder, gently ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "It's alright Tina. I've got you." It had the desired effect. Tina immediately felt safe with Newt. She always had. And feeling safe, for Tina, was a luxury.

Newt held her until her body stopped shaking with sobs and her breathing calmed. "Tina, does this...does this happen often?" He hesitantly lifted a hand to her face and gently wiped some stray tears away, meeting her eyes. Newt never failed to be astounded by those eyes.

Looking into Newt's kind eyes, Tina knew she couldn't lie to him. "Every night. It's like...it's like she died, Newt," she whispered. "It hurts, Newt. It hurts so bad." Her voice choked and tears threatened again. Newt took her hand and held it for a second, trying to comfort her, before letting go, standing up and offering it again. "It's late Tina. Let me take you home. Please." This last came as Tina attempted to protest that she wasn't tired, that she didn't want to interrupt his work. "The kelpie will still be here when I come back. Please don't fight me on this, Tina," Newt continued with an increasing level of concerned agitation, "I need you to get some sleep." He went to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small vial.

Tina watched Newt as he lovingly placed Pickett back into his top coat pocket. He really was a one of a kind. He offered her his arm, and as she took it, he smiled shyly. He was always so unsure around her, as if he was trying to make sure he didn't offend her, as if she was fine china that needed to be wrapped in cotton wool. She knew that he loved her, even if he could never find the courage to say it in so many words. "Newt-" was all she managed to squeeze out before Newt disapparated them.

On the front porch of Tina's little apartment in London, Newt turned to face her. She could see that he was struggling with the words he was trying to find. "Newt," she said softly, "would you like to come in? You know...for a cup of tea?" Newt met her eyes and smiled.

"Tea. Y-yes. That would be lovely, thank you Tina." She smiled and unlocked the door. With a flick of her wand, two teacups appeared, accompanied by a steaming teapot from which the scent of lemon and ginger wafted. As she poured the tea, Newt paced up and down the kitchen, his head low, one hand clutching his wand, the other fiddling with his coat pocket. Tina put the teapot down.

"Newt. Newt!" She grabbed his hands as he paced past her again, forcing him to stop and meet her eyes. She sighed. "Let's take a walk, Newt. I think we need to talk. Or...not talk. Together. For as long as you need. Alright?" Newt smiled. She understood. He nodded, and arm in arm they stepped out into the crisp, cool air of the London evening.

Walking in silence for a while, they passed people putting up brightly coloured lights and decorations outside their houses. Christmas. Tina had almost forgotten Christmas. Her heart sank for a brief moment. She and Queenie had always shared Christmas. They had always had each other. Tears stung at her eyes and she gripped Newt's arm a little tighter. Newt sensed her pain and stopped her. "Tina," he said softly, with tears in his own eyes, "I'm...I'm so sorry about...about Queenie. I know she meant the world to you. But...don't give up hope, Tina. After all," he said gesturing to their surroundings and the thin layer of snow on the ground, "it's Christmas. Anything can happen at Christmas."

Tina smiled brightly through her tears. "You're right, of course. Why are you always right?" She chuckled as she put a hand up to tame an unruly curl that had freed itself from his windswept hair. He caught her hand and brought it to his heart. His gaze looked right through her. "Your eyes," he whispered. "They really do look like...like fire in deep water. Just like…"

"...salamanders," they said together, laughing a little. Tina knew she was in love with him. She was trying to be patient and let him own up to his feelings first, but this boy knew how to make a girl wait. As they stood there, hands clasped, only inches apart, Newt finally spoke.

"I need to tell you something Tina." He played with his hands a little, inwardly trying to work up the confidence to say his next words. "I think, every day since the day we met and you arrested me in New York...I think I've been falling a little bit in love with you every day, Tina." He met her eyes nervously. Fear of rejection was something that Newt was very anxious about. He wasn't sure he could bear it if she didn't reciprocate.

"Oh, you silly boy," Tina whispered through happy tears. "You're just catching up, Newt. I'm already in love with you." She gently kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they held each other in an embrace that was as comforting as it was warm and loving. This time when Newt walked Tina back to her door, they walked hand in hand. Newt's anxious nerves became joy, and Tina finally had something in her life that made her happy.

"I should go, Tina," Newt whispered, as he shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and ran one hand down the side of her face. Tina caught the gentle hand and held it to her cheek, eyes closed. She nodded. "I know," she replied. Newt pulled her close and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I want you to take this tonight," he said as he rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out the tiny glass vial. "It's a potion...the Potion of Dreamless Sleep." Tina resisted, attempting to protest, but Newt insisted. "Tina, please. For me. I want you to have at least one night of sleep. One night of no bad dreams." Tina could see that Newt was getting upset, so she nodded and squeezed his hand. "Alright, Newt. I'll take the potion, I promise."

Newt, satisfied that Tina would take the potion, lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Good night, Tina."

"Good night, Newt," Tina replied, then watched as he retreated and disapparated. She smiled, full of happiness. Tomorrow was Christmas Day. And it looked like, just maybe, Christmas wasn't going to be as miserable as she had thought it would be. She turned and walked inside, out of the cold.

That night, Tina slept better than she had in a long time, untroubled by nightmares and tragic memories.

 **xXx**

Newt knew just how much Christmas meant to Tina. It had been months since Tina had lost Queenie. He could still see the heartbreak written all over her face as she watched her beloved sister join the ranks of Grindelwald's fanatics. This Christmas will have to be perfect, he thought to himself. And as Newt sat on his couch, deep in thought, he fell asleep.

He awoke twenty minutes later when a loud crash echoed from the basement. Newt jumped up in a hurry and sprinted down the stairs. The scene that met him was chaotic. The door to the Nifflers' cage had been flung open by a seemingly unknown party, and the nifflers were all now climbing through Newt's desk, pocketing coins, tins, chains, buckles and anything else that looked remotely shiny. Looking over to the cage, Newt saw a little speck of green attempting to hide behind the moon calves. He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. "Pickett. Get over here, you." Pickett hesitantly appeared at the top of the gatepost. "It's alright, Pick, you're not in trouble." The little green creature ran up Newt's arm and nestled back into the safety of his coat pocket. Newt shook his head in resignation and grinned. "Incorrigible." He collected the nifflers, with much difficulty, then set the room to rights. There. Much better.

Looking around his small house, Newt sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and set to work. He was going to make this a special Christmas for the woman he loved.

 **xXx**

Tina awoke early from her deep sleep. The room was still dark, and an unexpected draught coming from the window made her shiver. She hadn't recalled leaving a window open when she went to bed. Blinking heavily, still sleepy and dazed, she slid out of bed and went to close it. That was when she saw the figure standing in her bedroom doorway. Letting out a wild shriek, she knocked a glass from the dresser. It fell and smashed. Tina stood in shocked silence before breathing out a single, horrified word.

"Queenie."

"Merry Christmas, Teenie."

Tina shook her head in anger and disappointment. "No, Queenie. You lost the right to call me that name when you turned on me and left." Her voice shook, but whether from anger or intense despair she couldn't say. "You turned on all that is good. You left us. Why, Queenie? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Her voice rose to an uncontrolled guttural scream. She pointed her wand at her sister. "Leave, Queenie. Leave."

Queenie moved towards her sister. Tina's hand shook on her wand. "Queenie, just go. Please." She felt Queenie's hand on hers, lowering her wand. And then…"I'm sorry, Tina. He's the answer, you know. He's going to change the law so wizards can live freely, so no-maj's can marry wizards. Don't you want that?" Queenie's voice was soft and full of emotion. But her eyes were calculated and cold. All those months in the service of Grindelwald had changed her, hardened her. Gone was the bubbly, joyful, sweet sister that Tina had raised.

"Oh, Queenie," Tina replied sadly, as tears ran silently down her face, "he was never the answer. Don't you see? He tells you what you want to hear. He's using you. He used you to get to Credence. He never wanted you. You turned on your family for nothing but a false promise and a dream."

Queenie shook her head adamantly. "You're wrong, Tina," she said viciously, "you're wrong. And I'm sorry. But if you're on the wrong side when he comes, I won't be able to save you."

Tina looked sadly at her sister. "Oh, Queenie. What has he done to you? Look what you've become. I don't recognise my own sister anymore…" Her voice trailed off as it became choked with emotion.

The sisters stared at each other, each silently willing the other to change her mind. Queenie was first to give up. "You always were too good." She took a few steps toward her sister and held out her hand. On her palm lay a single, frozen snowflake. "Christmas was our holiday. I came...I came to make sure that even without me, you could still have a happy one." She furrowed her brow as she heard Tina's thoughts change. "Oh, Newt, honey?" A genuine smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'm so glad," she said softly, as she saw the faintest smile appear on Tina's face.

"I honestly hope...that you are happy, Teenie. You...you have a merry Christmas, you hear?" One single tear rolled down her face as she walked out of her sister's life.

"Goodbye, Teenie."

And she was gone.

Gone.

Tina slumped back on to her bed and sobbed. She stayed there until Newt found her, exhausted and empty, hours later.

 **xXx**

When Newt awoke on Christmas morning, it was still dark. He dressed quickly and slid on his coat. "Come on, Pick," he murmured, and the little bowtruckle climbed down from his perch at the top of the hatstand in the corner, and slid back into the safety and warmth of Newt's coat pocket. "We really have to do something about this, Pickett. You're perfectly well enough to go back to your own home, you know," he said sternly. The bowtruckle responded by sticking his tongue out and retreating further into the pocket.

As Newt walked downstairs to wish his creatures a very merry Christmas, his mind wandered. Tina. He had known for some time that he loved her; he had just never been able to find a way to articulate his feelings. He wondered if the potion he had given her had worked. He didn't want her to be exhausted today. He knew how much Christmas meant to her.

He found his thoughts jumping again. Theseus. It was Christmas morning, and he knew exactly where he would find his brother. "Alright Pick. Ready for a little trip? You and I are going to the Ministry. We have an invite to deliver." And with that, he apparated.

Theseus sat in his office facing a mountain of paperwork and sighed. It didn't feel like Christmas. His hair was dishevelled from trying to sleep in his office; although it was obvious that not much sleep had been gained. He just couldn't find it in his heart to go home. He had tried; but around every corner, in every room, through every door, he kept expecting to see Leta.

His Leta.

He pushed away the memory of her death. It was too painful. His heart still bore the scars of a lover lost, for which there was no cure but time. He was jolted from his reverie by a series of soft knocks at the door.

"Enter."

Newt walked in to his brother's office and stood awkwardly in front of his desk. "Theseus, it's Christmas. You can't be working. Take a break," he said gently. Theseus met Newt's eyes reluctantly. They were full of compassion and sympathy and...love. Theseus had always had a complicated relationship with his brother. They had never really understood each other, although events of the past year had created a bond between them much stronger than anything they had experienced before.

Theseus stood up and faced his brother. "I don't have time for Christmas, Newt. Too much work to do. And besides, I can't go home. I just...can't," he finished in a whisper.

Newt knew straight away that Theseus was talking about Leta. "Theseus, you can't lock yourself away from the world in your office. You need to help yourself move on. You're coming for Christmas and that's final. Tina...Tina wants you to come as well."

Theseus allowed himself a slight smile. "Tina, hey? I'm happy for you brother." And he was. But that didn't stop him feeling the twinge of bitterness that his brother now had what had been taken away from him...the joy of loving another human with one's whole heart. He had loved unconditionally. Then he had lost. And now he was hurting.

Newt, as if seeing right into his brother's heart, turned as he reached the door, and without hesitation said, "She adored you, you know. It wasn't difficult to see."

Theseus sighed. "She loved me, Newt. But she loved you too. I don't know if she ever stopped loving you. But I never cared. I was just lucky that she loved me at all."

Newt shook his head. "You've got it all wrong, Theseus. She did love me. Once. I was her first love. But you...you were her last love. Her forever love. Her true love. There's a big difference." He saw tears welling in his brother's eyes. "Now. Theseus. If you are not at my house by six thirty tonight, I'll come and get you myself." Theseus nodded in reply. Satisfied with this response, Newt let himself out. He reappeared two seconds later.

"Oh, and Theseus? Merry Christmas."

Theseus smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Merry Christmas, Newt."

 **xXx**

Newt apparated to Tina's doorstep, a jolt of excitement running through him. He was going to see Tina. He rang the doorbell and waited, nervously straightening his bowtie and fidgeting with his jacket pocket. He waited, but no answer came. Strange. He felt a twinge of worry. Looking around him to make sure no one was watching, he pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora," he whispered, and entered.

The house was dark and quiet. "T-Tina?" Newt's voice seemed to echo through the empty hallway. A small, quiet sob led him to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. The door was open just a crack. Newt pushed it open quietly.

Tina lay huddled in a cramped position on her bed, with her knees pulled to her chest and her head buried in the pillow. Newt's heart broke for her. "Tina?" She pulled her head from the pillow and lifted herself up with an effort. Her eyes were red and her face was drained and pale. Sitting next to her on the bed, Newt pulled Tina close to him and softly stroked her hair, calming her in only a way that a kind-hearted, beautiful soul could.

"Do you want to talk about it Tina?"

Those beautiful eyes looked up at him, filled with unshed tears. "Queenie...she came here." Newt pulled away from her so he could see her face. His own expression was one of shock. "Tina! Did she hurt you? Are you alright?" Tina was quick to calm his fears as she shook her head. "No. She would never hurt me. I think...I think she misses me. She came to wish me a happy Christmas...and…" Her voice broke.

"And?" Newt prodded.

"To say goodbye," Tina said sadly. "I think this time, she's really gone."

Newt pulled her to her feet and held her hands to his heart. "No matter who we lose in this life, Tina, we will always have each other." He leaned down slightly so his forehead was leaning against hers. They stayed like that for a minute, taking comfort and strength from one another. Newt broke the silence.

"Tina. I left the nifflers unattended. With Christmas decorations in view." This statement had the desired effect, and Tina laughed, a golden peal of innocent laughter. Newt smiled. "That's better," he said, taking Tina's hands and lacing his fingers shyly through hers.

"Now. Shall we go and save Christmas?" Tina smiled at him, and they apparated.

 **xXx**

"Get. Over. Here." Newt gripped his wand between his teeth as he leaped full length to catch a niffler that kept ducking behind a settee. The niffler disappeared again. Newt heard Tina laughing behind him and glared at her back as she strung lights on the massive two storey tree with her wand. "I don't know what you're laughing about." And with a wave of his wand, the lights tangled into a mess of cords and light bulbs. Tina turned and grinned. "Pest." She took a candlestick off the mantle and stalked over to the couch. "Heeeere, niffler, where are you?" The niffler slowly poked its head above the settee. "Come and get the shiny thing," Tina crooned. It came closer, advancing warily and slowly, as if knowing its fate but unable to resist the glint of metallic goodness. And without warning, Newt pounced. "Gotcha," he mumbled as he placed the last of the nifflers in his coat pocket. He grinned at Tina. "Christmas is saved. But goodness you better get a wriggle on with those lights, Theseus will be here in about three hours," he teased.

Tina swatted his arm playfully as she returned to the lights. "What on earth possessed you to get a tree this big, anyway?" Newt paused and smiled.

"You love Christmas." Tina turned towards him, her eyes filled with love. "You got this tree...for me?" Newt nodded. "Yes. Hence why I'm making you decorate it," he said with laughter in his voice and eyes. Tina laughed. "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. I don't remember the last time I laughed so much. You really do make my life better, you know that, right?" Newt, who was now helping her untangle the lights he had previously knotted, blushed. Tina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Newt blushed furiously.

Hours later, the pair stood back to admire their handiwork. "Now that's what I call a Christmas tree," Tina whispered in awe. Newt took her hand and smiled. For the first time in a long time she was happy, and Newt was going to make sure that today was going to remain so. Three strong knocks on the door brought an end to their admiring reverie. Newt went to the door. It was almost six thirty.

"Theseus," he whispered. Theseus was standing on the doorstep as promised, wearing smart grey trousers and a white collared shirt, sporting a bow tie and a comfortable navy wool coat. "Hello Newt. Let a man in out of the cold?" He offered a small smile and a bottle of wine. "Oh, and I also found this wandering around London hopelessly lost." Newt's expression turned to confusion as Theseus pulled a person from the porch garden. Newt felt a grin spread across his face. "Jacob!" He felt himself being crushed in a prolonged bear hug. "Come inside you two. Tina will be so happy to see you."

Theseus, with a discerning gaze, saw the colour in his brother's face rise a little at the mention of her name, but said nothing. His brother deserved a little happiness. Knowing his brother's awkwardness with physical contact, Theseus simply squeezed Newt's shoulder as the pair went inside to greet Tina.

"Jacob!" Tina promptly dropped the glass jug of eggnog she was carrying as she flew across the room to envelope him in a hug. "I'm so glad you came, Jacob. I know it can't be easy for you," she whispered. Jacob smiled sadly at her. "It's no doubt harder for you, Tina," he said. "But...it's Christmas. It's a time to look forward. One can't live in the past forever. She made her choice, and that choice didn't include us. But at least we have each other." Tina's eyes glistened with tears at this, but she smiled brightly through them and took his hand. "Come and see the tree, Jacob!" The change of subject was both welcome and comfortable. Tina caught Newt's eye across the room, and they shared a moment of mutual understanding. Newt directed Jacob to the decorations and the platters of light food; Tina walked slowly over to Theseus, who was standing at the window, looking out onto the dreary street. She comfortingly linked her arm through his.

"It'll be okay, Theseus," she said softly. "You'll get through this, even if it seems like right now, you're drowning." Theseus let silent tears fall as he leaned on Tina. "I can't let him see me like this Tina. I've always been the strong one." Tina wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's alright, Theseus, just hold on to me and keep looking out of the window for a minute. You can do this," she whispered. Theseus knew then in that moment that he was going to be alright. This was his family, and leaning on Tina now, he knew that they would give him the strength he needed to pull through. "She was...special." Tina nodded beside him. "You're right. She was. And she would want you to be happy, Theseus. It's Christmas. Let's celebrate her life. We have had enough mourning in this family." He looked down into her eyes. Newt was right...about the salamanders. And she was wise, too. He grinned suddenly at her. "Newt is a lucky man," he replied.

The four of them sat on the couch in front of the tree after stuffing themselves full of food and mulled wine. Jacob smiled lazily and let out a satisfied little belch. "That dinner, Tina, was exemplary." There was a chorus of silent nods in agreement. Tina stood and walked to the kitchen, returning a second later with four glasses of cinnamon hot chocolate. "A toast," she said, "to the friends and family we've lost...and to the friendship and love we have found along the way." They were silent for a moment as the mood changed to one of contemplation and remembrance. Smiles and tears were both present. "Merry Christmas," Newt said softly, breaking the silence. Hot chocolates were raised high and clinked.

"Merry Christmas."

 **xXx**

Jacob had left with the promise of returning on New Years Eve, if he could find the way. Theseus stood and grabbed his coat from the cloak stand in the entrance. "I should be off too. Tina, thank you," as he hugged her tight, "I'll be around." Tina looked at him sternly, almost motherly. "You better be." Theseus grinned at her. She knew and understood him. They had both lost someone they had loved dearly. He wasn't lying though. He would be around. If Christmas had taught him anything, it was that leaning on the people you love gives enough strength to last a lifetime. It had felt good.

He strode towards the door, Newt at his heels. As he went down the porch steps, Newt called his name. "Theseus." He turned back towards his brother, a questioning look in his eyes. Newt walked down the steps and wrapped his arms around Theseus in a warm and unexpected embrace. "Thank you for coming, Theseus. You come back for New Years, you hear?" Theseus held his brother at arm's length. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, brother." And with that, Theseus turned into the empty street and apparated.

Newt turned and walked back inside. Tina was busy tidying the kitchen, conjuring dishcloths and tea towels and magically clearing the table. He walked up behind her and turned her to face him. "Tina," he said softly. She stood still and looked up at him. Newt pulled out his wand and conjured a little green sprig from the end of it, which hung itself delicately in thin air above them. "Mistletoe." Tina smiled sweetly. "Well it's about time, Mr Scamander," she teased, and she let herself lean in to the intoxicating warmth of his embrace. Newt gently took her lips with his and gently kissed her. There was so much love in that kiss. Finally pulling away, Tina smiled.

"Newt?" He pulled her close to his chest and held her tight. "Yes Tina?" She delighted in the feeling of comfort and safety she felt with him. "I love you so much." She felt a light kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too, Tina." Her eyes wandered to the window.

"Newt," she said, her eyes wide and her voice full of wonder, "it's snowing." She smiled at him through happy tears. "It's a Christmas miracle." Newt smiled down at this woman, so full of beauty, love and compassion, and his heart flooded with joy. This was the woman who had chosen him. With a flick of her wand, Tina turned on the radio set. "Newt. Dance with me."

And as the snow fell in delicate flakes to settle on the ground in a carpet of white, and Angels We Have Heard On High played sweetly through the radio, and the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled like fallen stars…

Newt and Tina danced.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	16. Pureblood, pure heart

**Title: Pureblood, pure heart**

 **Rating: T**

 **Facebook Name: Stephanie Gibree**

 **FFN Name: Steph**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama**

 **Pairing: Draco x Maorah (OC)**

 **Summary: The Slytherin common room has long been a place of refuge for lonely Slytherins. When Draco and Maorah's families cast them aside for the holidays, will they find some solace in each other instead? Or will Draco's darkness drag them both down under?**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hogwarts was finally starting to feel just as Maorah liked it – all to herself.

Everyone was going home for Christmas to see their families. As she walked past the stone walls of the dungeons in her perfectly pressed Slytherin uniform, she felt herself recharging in her solitude. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and the castle felt more like home every day.

She had a home to go back to – it just wasn't one to which she cared to return. Neither of her parents had wanted to have a child. They did want to continue their pure-blood lineage, however, and Maorah had learned a long time ago that she was merely a tool – not something that was loved.

Young Moarah, often left alone with no food in the house – hungry and forgotten, would think up spells to obtain something to eat. That was when she realized magic could be her savior. She quickly learned to become independent and decided to devote her skills to learning magic for herself.

Even her unloving parents couldn't help but see how remarkable their daughter was. Not that she cared – it was too late for their love. Maorah hated how they perceived the world, and she especially disliked the importance they placed on being a pure-blood.

She approached a familiar bare stretch of stone wall and said the password: "Merlin." A passage revealing the Slytherin common room unveiled itself. The green glow instantly washed over her. Not even her burgundy hair could escape its gleam.

Alone at last, she thought. Sweet solitude.

She had barely taken two steps into the room when there was a smashing of glass, a roar of fire, and a loud thud that shook the entire floor. Maorah ran further into the common room to see Draco Malfoy – seemingly having just finished throwing some sort of a temper tantrum – in the middle of the room. He sat, head hanging in his hands, his luggage scattered around him.

"I hope that was a fit of joy and that you are celebrating your departure," Maorah said calmly as she settled herself into an armchair, unfazed by his dramatics.

"WHY DONT YOU JUST–" Draco began heatedly, before another voice, this one cold and biting, cut him off.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Libree. I was under the impression that Draco and I were alone in this dank little prison," said Lucius Malfoy curtly. "I'm sure you are most anxious to get home and start your holiday."

"I'll be staying at Hogwarts over holiday, actually," she confessed.

Lucius lifted his chin and squinted at Maorah, narrowing his eyes as if he were x-raying her before slowly saying, "Well, I have to be going. But it looks like you will have company, Draco."

"Draco is staying here!?" Maorah exclaimed. She was a little embarrassed at her honest reaction.

"See! Even she's appalled!" Draco said as he quickly rose to his feet, knocking over several vials containing mysterious liquids in the process. They immediately shattered and burned themselves into the green carpet. Unconcerned, he ran after Lucius, who had already made his way out of the common room without a word of goodbye.

Maorah stayed where she was as bits and pieces of a terrible argument drifted back into the common room.

"It's too risky for you now," said Lucius coldly.

"There's nothing here for me!" Draco shot back heatedly.

Isn't school here for him? Maorah wondered.

"The ministry is too close," Lucius snapped.

"I can help!" replied a defiant Draco.

There was more conversation that followed but the words had grown fainter and Maorah couldn't make them out.

Finally she heard Lucius say loudly, "You can help by doing what you are told."

"I am more than what you think I am!" Draco shot back, his voice rising with every word.

Before he could finish his final word, however, Lucius screamed, "Graffiare!"

There was a quick slashing sound followed by hurried footsteps which grew steadily fainter. There was a pause, and then Draco stomped back into the Slytherin room, white and seething. A large cut marked his face, stretching from his forehead to his chin, and blood was steadily dripping onto his robes.

Maorah sighed inwardly as she glanced at him. She knew the sting of pain from a parent, whether it be physical or emotional, all too well. She also knew how nice her dormitory would feel without anyone in it and felt a fleeting desire to walk away – she was a Slytherin, after all – but somehow couldn't. Instead she took out her wand and moved her wrist in a whisking motion, which resulted in the conjuration of a disassembled portion of Bread and Butter Pudding – the kind she had used to make herself as child during particularly bad times and had kept stored in a magical preserve ever since, so she could call it forth easily when needed. She released the wand from its rotation and the disparate ingredients solidified into the most delicious dish. It was Christmas, so she shaped her treat like a Christmas tree.

"What's this?" Draco asked, keeping his head down as he glanced at the dish – not because he didn't know what it was but because he needed an excuse to hide his face.

"It's Christmas. I thought we could both use something a little sweet right now," said Maorah.

"I'm not hungry," Draco said sullenly and he turned to walk away to the dormitories.

"Aguamenti-Gorgo!"

A river came rushing down from the dormitory steps and swept Draco off his feet, washing him back down into the common room.

"Well, it seems you're all wet and have to sit by the fire and eat this delicious dessert with me now," said Maorah flatly. "How terrible."

Draco jumped to his feet with his wand in the air, mouth open, ready to throw a spell at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Maorah said calmly. He was no match for her. His wand flew out of his hand and she caught it easily.

"Give me back my wand or I'll have my father–"

"Do what? Bully me, too?"

Draco momentarily looked as though he had been hit in the face for a second time. Then his arrogance came rushing back and his face turned impassive once more. He leaned over the chair Maorah was sitting in and put both hands on its arms as he looked her square in the eye, completely dominating her with his stance. "No one bullies me."

"Flipendo," said Maorah and Draco went flying backwards into the opposite wall, knocking down one of the Slytherin tapestries. "You really are missing out on some good stuff," she said calmly as she took a bite of her own creation.

An even angrier, sopping wet, Draco Malfoy strode towards Maorah, each step gaining more and more speed as he reached for his wand in Maorah's hand. She simply sat, unmoving, and said, "Speculo."

He froze like a glass figurine. His arm was still reaching for his wand and his face burned with the anger of a wizard scorned. Only his eyes could follow the one who had trapped him in his new form. Maorah stood gracefully from her chair, exuding her usual perfect posture, and brought her face close to Draco's. She began examining his recently acquired scar in silence – as if she were a Herbologist studying a new specimen. She then turned and walked slowly towards one of the window ledges.

She settled herself comfortably on a ledge inlaid into the wall and rested her head on the stone as she looked into the murky waters of the lake beyond the glass. Finally, she glanced over at Draco and said, "I remember when my father used to hit me. It could be for something as simple as walking into a room… being in the room… or not being in the room. He has a wicked temper. I guess I got that from him. Sorry about all of"–she gestured with her hands around the room and then at him –"this."

His eyes darted about wildly and she said, "Crith," freeing him instantly.

Draco finished taking his step forward and the hand that had been reaching for his wand fell by his side with an alarming force.

"Men in power need to remain in power, even if it's bereft of reason," said Draco as he approached her at the window.

"That's what you think, isn't it? That's what the Malfoy name teaches you?"

"If you're suggesting that the Malfoys are all great men of power, then yes!"

"Is your father's cause to remain in power now bereft of reason?" said Maorah calmly as she drew up straighter on the window sill.

"You know, you're always hanging out with that filthy Mudblood, Granger, and ever since you came to Hogwarts you've stopped going home to your pure-blood parents!" Draco said, running his hands through his slick hair in frustration.

"Don't ignore my question! Just what is it your family's doing?"

"Let's just say I'm carrying on the legacy of my name – as your father would want you to do!" Draco said as he paced in front of her.

"Unlike you, I can choose my own path in life and that's a strength that doesn't come from blood but from the mind."

Draco left out a wild laugh. "Well spoken, Miss Granger! Should I get you some Gryffindor robes?"

At precisely this moment, Maorah was regretting not taking Hermione up on her offer to join her family for a Muggle Christmas. She had been rather excited to learn all about what Muggles do at Christmas. She could have watched a Christmas movie… but no, here she was, failing at helping Malfoy realize that family doesn't always mean truth.

Suddenly a very out of breath goblin came rushing through several portraits to inform them that there were some guests arriving. Draco went entirely white – which worried Maorah even more. What sort of trouble was he mixed up in? If it was guests of his, why was he afraid of them?

Draco opened the common room passageway and five owls carrying a massive parcel swooped past him and dropped the package at Maorah's feet with a loud crash. She unwrapped the parcel.

"Merlin's beard!" she gasped. "Do you know what this?!"

Draco grabbed it from her but underestimated how heavy it was and dropped it to the floor. "It's heavy is what it is!"

Maorah took the note attached to one of the little owls' legs. She used her wand to sprinkle some seeds mixed with cinnamon and nutmeg at the owls for a Christmas treat after their trying journey. Then she read aloud:

Dear Maorah,

I know you said you were happy being alone at Hogwarts for Christmas, but I still wanted to give you some company. If me and my family couldn't provide you that company then maybe there is another way. I've sent along an enchanted Muggle television set. Don't worry, it's a really old one of my family's from the attic – no one will miss it. There's a big round dial on the front that changes these things called channels. I have bewitched them so that every time you turn the dial, a different Christmas movie will begin playing! This way you'll be able to have a bit of a Muggle Christmas after all! I know how curious you were. I hope you are enjoying your alone time, recharging away from everyone, and that you're not feeling sad about your family. If you change your mind about anything write me back and we can bring you here as quick as a Snitch!

Your good friend, Hermione Granger

Draco began laughing hysterically. "And everyone says that Granger's so brilliant! This is what she does with her powers? Enchants Muggle TVs with Christmas movies?! Can't she get expelled for something like this? Oh I hope so! I'd love to see that. And if I could be the one to bring her down, nothing would give me more satisfaction! Right then, I'm off to see the Headmaster."

"Oh, please, Draco, we all know you have a little thing for Hermione…" Maorah said with a playful grin as Draco turned towards the passageway.

"No, what we all know is my loathing for Mudbloods," Draco retorted with a raised eyebrow and side smile; however, he paused in his quest to reach the door.

"Maybe one of these Muggle Christmas movies can melt your cold, black heart," she said as she reached for the dial and gave it a turn.

The movie White Christmas flickered onto the screen, its first musical number swelling loudly. The first musical rendition was followed by another… and another.

"I can't take much more of this," Draco moaned, reaching for the dial.

The screen went to black and then mischievous music began to rise in volume as the title Home Alone came into view. They continued watching, laughing frequently as witty eight-year-old Kevin McCallister began his adventures of hijinks. They had dropped down onto the couch without quite realizing it, and at one point Maorah had taken out her wand and conjured up a slew of sweets worthy of a feast at the Great Hall. Thank goodness for that magical food preserve.

As the movie tuned to scenes of Kevin evading the robbers, Draco, who was chewing on one of her marshmallow confections, blurted out between stuffed cheeks, "Ibe gob ub grab ibub!" He swallowed and added, "Sorry, I've got a great idea!"

"What is it?" Maorah asked warily.

"We should booby trap Gryffindor Tower Kevin McCallister style!"

"You know, I think men really are from Mars and women from Venus," Maorah said sarcastically.

"C'mon! What if it's my Christmas wish?" Draco said, giving her puppy eyes.

"Maybe you just want to get into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory," Maorah quipped back.

A sudden maniacal clapping from above caused them both to jump and whirl around.

"Brilliant idea, Slytherins! I'm off to work at once!" gloated Peeves who, it turned out, had been floating above them for the last hour. "Maybe Muggles aren't so bad – that Kevin seems like more fun than you, Maorah!"

With that, Peeves blew a raspberry and flew off into the stone walls of the dungeon and vanished from sight.

"To be fair, my prank on Gryffindor would've been a lot less harsh than whatever he's about to do," laughed Draco.

Maorah sighed, grabbed Draco by his sweater and pulled him to his feet as she slipped her wand out of her pocket.

"We need to stop him. C'mon."

"We don't even know where the Gryffindor common room is, or how to get inside!" Draco said, scowling, and privately thinking that he didn't give a damn what that poltergeist did to the Gryffindors to begin with.

"I do," said Maorah as she dragged him through the common room passageway and into the dungeon hall. "And I know you don't really want anything bad to happen to Granger."

Before Draco could try and defend himself, there were loud footsteps in the distance and then Draco's mother, Narcissa, and a strange older woman who looked rather unhinged strode into view and made their way toward them.

"Draco, darling, Isolda and I have come to rescue you," said Narcissa to her beloved son.

"Dad said I was to stay here?" Draco said, sounding both confused and hopeful at once. Maorah bit her lip as she stared at them all.

"Well Daddy lied, didn't he?" the strange woman called Isolda barked out.

She glanced at Maorah and smiled a fake smile which showed off a set of horrendous teeth. Maorah faltered. She knew every pure-blood family that there was, and she would have definitely remembered meeting this woman. For someone so old, she was armed to the teeth. She had a small dagger sticking out of her ankle boot and two additional wands other than the one in her hand hidden in the folds of her clothes.

"STOP STARING!" she screamed suddenly at Maorah, gripping her wand so tightly that Maorah thought it might break. The woman's eyes were so wide it was as if she were in a dark room, trying to find light.

Narcissa had been whispering to Draco during their exchange, and Maorah felt fear rise up in her as she continued to stare at Isolda. She felt like she was wading through chaos. Something here was not right!

"WELL? It's NOT POLITE to stare, IS IT?!" Isolda spat, honing her pent-up frustrations onto Maorah.

Maorah saw her arm through her cape as she began to gesture furiously and gasped as she saw the unmistakable outline of the Dark Mark upon it. Her heart began to beat wildly as her fear grew, morphing into something she hadn't felt since she had left home. It was a familiar fear now. She felt a childish helplessness – to be surrounded by adults and yet none were to be found.

She hated these people. They were just like her no-good, pure-blood mania parents – turning their power on the weak and sucking Draco down with them, into some plot bigger than he could understand.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Isolda screamed again, and this time spit flew out through her crooked teeth.

"You, Bellatrix Lestrange," Maorah said, her voice much calmer than she felt, as she took out her wand and aimed it high above her head.

Shards of glass shot from the tip of her wand into the arched ceilings at rapid speed and then came floating down into a vortex as if there was no gravity. They grew into mirrors as they continued twirling around them all, and it became impossible to tell who was where.

Bellatrix screamed in anger, her disguise melting away until she was no longer a disheveled, old woman. Her deranged face was set in a mad grin as she shot spell after spell at what appeared to be Maorah, but was only her reflection.

"Impedimenta!" Bellatrix screamed, knocking the mirrors around her aside.

Narcissa had also managed to smash away at her glass vortex, and she and Bellatrix were quickly approaching.

"Muffliato!" Bellatrix snapped, aiming her wand at Maorah. The spell caused Maorah's ears to buzz uncontrollably. She whirled around, trying to clear her head.

Bellatrix and Narcissa rounded on Draco, speaking to him wildly, and Maorah saw his lip began to quiver slightly. He was scared, terrified and enraged all at the same time.

Narcissa's hand began gesturing as she spoke and pointing at Maorah. Bellatrix's lips were moving as she was laughing her wild cackle. Then she aimed her wand at Maorah and her lips moved in unison.

A jet of orange light shot at Maorah before she could react, and she collapsed to her knees as she felt her leg burning painfully. Terrified, she grasped her left leg with both hands. When she looked down she saw the blazing outline of the Dark Mark etched into her thigh. The familiar skull and snake blazed against her skin with the pain of hell itself. She stared, aghast, as the skull opened its mouth and the snake slithered out of it. Then the words "Muggle Lover" appeared before the skull, as if it had vomited them onto her skin The Dark Mark vanished, but the words continued to bore into her thigh, blazing red, as if they were being applied there with a hot poker.

Bellatrix was laughing wildly. Narcissa, on the other hand, had Draco's face hidden in her hands, as if she was trying to shield his delicate disposition from the cruelties of the word.

"Ventus!" screamed Draco, who wasn't having this, and a jet of spiraling wind shot from his wand and hit both Narcissa and Bellatrix. They were physically knocked backwards only a few feet, but emotionally, he sent them back years.

He stood there, stunned at his own actions – unable to do anything else and immediately regretting what he had done.

Maorah's ears stopped buzzing.

"Confringo!" screamed Bellatrix, who had recovered quickly, and the stone floor exploded beneath them, revealing the dark waters of the lake. Chunks of stone flew haphazardly into the air, pelting them with shrapnel as they began to fall into the deep.

Maorah gasped, "Flagellum!" as she reached out and grabbed Draco by his sweater.

Her wand turned into a long whip and she threw it across the corridor, its end wrapping around a candle sconce. She then reverted the wand back to its original size by yelling "Laghdaigh!" and sharply jerking back her hand. Its shrinking force yanked them both across the body of water and onto the other side.

They left Narcissa and Bellatrix in the watery dungeon as the lake began to overtake the corridor and practically flew up the nearest staircase, only to run into Professor Dumbledore, who was gazing around with an air of polite curiosity.

They froze, panting, and Narcissa abruptly appeared in the stairwell behind them, wand out. Her face froze in shock, and she managed to choke out, "Isolda! Come here!"

They whirled around to see Bellatrix – who was hidden as the disheveled Isolda once again – slide into view. In theory, Bellatrix no longer existed.

"Dumbledore, how good to see you," said Narcissa calmly as she glared at him with anything but delight. She had angled her head down so much that her chin practically rested on her chest, and her angry eyes were trained on him like lasers. "I was told you were away on business."

"Indeed I was, but I made sure to be back in time for Christmas Eve," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Especially for those students who are choosing to share my home this year." He smiled at Maorah. "However, Hogwarts is not your home, Narcissa. Nor is it yours, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix started cackling harshly as her disguise fell away

"You fool!" she hissed. "This is not over!"

And then she whirled around and disappeared back down the stairwell before they could so much as move. There was a loud splash, and she was gone.

Narcissa turned to look after Bellatrix, hesitating, and Dumbledore lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have a light inside you. Do not fight against it."

Narcissa wrenched her shoulder sharply from his grasp.

"Draco, come," she flatly her eyes still fixed on Dumbledore.

Moarah's heart began to race. Draco, however, didn't move.

"Narcissa, why don't you join us tomorrow for the Christmas feast in the Great Hall?" Dumbledore said pleasantly. "It's one of my favorite events here at Hogwarts, you see. We invite students with those of Muggle lineage to bring their families so they can take part in our celebration and witness the splendor of our Christmas festivities.."

Narcissa looked away from Dumbledore, unable to hide her disgust, and turned to Draco. She eyed him in silence. He neither moved nor spoke. Without another word she turned and disappeared down the stairs back into the dungeon. They heard another splash and then she, too, was gone.

Maorah looked up at Dumbledore, thankful for his timing.

He waved his wand, and they heard the sound of water draining and stones falling back into their proper place along the corridor below.

"To be quite honest, it was less of a business trip and more of a well…shopping trip," said Dumbledore, smiling as he removed several wrapped gift boxes from his robes. "Now, I'll need some help preparing the Great Hall for tomorrow's festivities. Come along."

"There's actually going to be Muggles here tomorrow?" asked Draco, his voice so incredulous it was almost as if he were describing the unthinkable.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore calmly, as he started up the stairs, the gifts floating along behind him. "And they're not quite as terrible as your family would have you believe."

"I don't know what I've done tonight," Draco said, sounding a little lost as they fell into step behind Dumbledore. "I'm not sure what to believe."

Maorah glanced at him. He looked utterly woebegone.

"Hey, this one's for you!" she said kindly grabbing one of the gifts out of the air and handing it to Draco.

It was a small package wrapped in matte black paper and tried with a silver ribbon.

Draco unwrapped it carefully as they climbed the stairs. Inside was a small, golden compass, and a note with loopy handwriting on it. It read:

To Draco,

In times of hardship, this compass will point you to the ones you love, who love you back with the purest of hearts.

Professor Dumbledore.

Draco carefully picked up the compass. As soon as it touched his hand, it began to spin. He couldn't quite tell, because they were moving, but he could have sworn it pointed straight to Maorah.

Draco glanced up at her.

She smiled.

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	17. Non-Romantic Introduction

The following story will be found under the Non-Romantic Stories for voting:

Chapter eighteen:

Title: All the best things do (Newt, Draco, Hermione, Charlie, Tina, Fred, George, Joshua (OC) Friendship)

Summary: Christmas had held a special place in this lots heart for one special reason, it's when their friendship began in


	18. All the best things do

**Title: all the best things do**  
 **Rating T**  
 **Facebook Name: Brooke Lovell**

 **FFN Name: Spiritfeather19524**

 **Genre: Fluff & Friendship**

 **Main pairing: Newt/Tina/Hermione/Draco/Fred/George/Luna/Charlie - friendship**  
 **Characters: Newt/Tina/Hermione/Draco/Fred/George/Luna/Charlie, Ron, Harry, Joshua**  
 **(OC)**  
 **Summary: Christmas had held a special place in this lots heart for one special reason, it's when their friendship began in**

 **This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.**

 **We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

You stumble through your days  
Got your head hung low  
Your sky's a shade of grey  
Like a zombie in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But you can shake awake  
Cause you're just a dead man walking  
Thinking that's your only option  
But you can find the switch  
And brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the colour's blinding  
Take the wold and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
You'll never be the same

Hermione looked at her watching impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited for her husband to finish getting ready.  
"If you make me late you will be sleeping on the couch till next Christmas!" She called out to him.  
"Hold your horses Granger, give a man a second," Fred said, walking up and giving her a kiss on the check that was meet with a glare.  
"I'll remind you of that next time you complain that I'm running late," She grumbled as the walked over to the fireplace.  
Without looking at him again she grabbed a handful of floo powdered and off she was, Fred following right behind her.

 **xXx**

"Potter I don't care that you need this report, Granger sent it you last night, I was there when she sent it so go back and sort out you appalling mess on the thing you call a desk and find it," Draco growled, looking at his watch. Damn it they are going to kill me, he thought to himself.  
Harry glared at him. "It's not on you and Hermione if this doesn't get reported.  
"Oh yes it is, we are the Heads of this Department and therefore the blame rest with me but you know I have somewhere to be and I don't have time for this nonsense. The other scare me at lot more then you do Potter."  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "I actually had forgotten about that. I'll get Ron or Ginny to help me have a look."  
Draco smiled. "Thanks."  
Harry smiled back at him. "Who would have thought after seven years of rivalry at Hogwarts we would be friends now."  
Draco laughed. "Certainly not me through I recon McGonagall thought so."  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes I do believe you might be right. Even when your Dad made hell for us in second year with trying to kick our Dumbledore, or in fourth year when he made us hold that blasted tournament, or in fifth year when he brought in the toad to watch Dumbledore on in sixth year when he tried to isolate you realising you were changing from the perfect constructed son he wanted or in seventh year when he tried to get the school closed down."  
"I understand what you mean Potter," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes, "my father made our rivalry worse because he was a prat but I'll remind you that your god father had it out for my family since he thought my mother was too good for my father made sure you knew that as you were growing up."  
Harry nodded. Sirius made sure to mention what a prat Lucius was every time he visited the Potter's when Harry was growing up, leaving Harry and his siblings with a negative view of the man, which unfortunately lead Harry to have a poor view of his son.  
"Through I shall always fondly remember Sirius apologizing for being a prat," Draco recalled the memory with a fond smile.  
"That's only because Teddy called him out on it," Harry laughed.  
"Well I better be off before Granger comes and kills me," Draco walked over to the fire place.  
"Oh and Potter the report id on your kitchen table at your house, Hermione sent it to Ginny so it would be lost."  
Draco left laughing as he heard Harry swear at him.

 **xXx**

"Is everything ready?" Charlie asked, pacing around, taking one last look at his dragons.  
"Yes," Joshua responded, "they have been feed and the three that have deep cuts from the fight the other day have been cleaned up. The eggs look like they won't be ready to hatch for another three days at least and their mother's are getting a bit touchy when we go to check but they have only swiped at the newer staff when they made the mistake of going to check."  
Charlie glared over at the distance where the new staff members tents to be set up.  
"Remind me to put them all on dung clean up duty for a month. We have the older staff check on the eggs for a reason."  
Joshua nodded, writing it down before looking back up. "Any other notes boss?"  
Charlie looked at him and shook his head as he noticed the laughter in the young boys brown eyes. "Yes put in there that you are a pain in the butt."  
"I believe you had me write that only a few hours ago."  
"Never hurts to be reminded."  
Joshua looked at his watch. "You better get to that portkey before they all come and hunt you down."  
Charlie looked at his watch and waved his wand, sending his suit case shooting straight for him, which, thanks to his seeker reflexes, he caught without hassle.  
"I'll see you in a week Josh," Charlie said, walking to his office where the portkey sat, "and try not to work your siblings to hard when they come to help out."  
"Chookie can handle it, it's the other two you should be worried about."  
Charlie blushed when he heard the nickname for Joshua's sister. He had meet her when he had a bit too much fire whiskey and accidently called her Chookie and now the nick name had stuck, it didn't help that Charlie had a huge crush on her.  
Joshua laughed and walked away leaving Charlie to stand there blushing before he ran off so he wouldn't miss his port key.

 **xXx**

George looked around him make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Satisfied that the shop was all looked up he turned to Ron.  
"Thanks for helping out today Ron, I know you are pretty busy at practice at the moment."  
Ron shrugged. "It's my day off and it's no problem, I love helping out and seeing what new inventions you and Fred have cooked up.  
Fred and George had started up their joke shop three years after Ginny left Hogwarts with the help of Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny who had all pooled together to buy the shop for them, made easy from Ron and Ginny's successful quidditch careers and the fortunes both Harry and Draco had inherited. When Fred and George tried to bay them back all four refused stating the only payment they would accept id for the twins to make the shop a huge success and of course leave the four of them out of test runs which the twins agreed to along with the agreement that the four of them could have anything they wanted from the shop free of charge, which Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron happily agreed too.  
"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" George asked as the brother's walked out of the store.  
"Just shopping," Ron muttered, blushing fiercely.  
George gave him a knowing look. "There is a muggle jewellery shop just across the road that is rather good,"  
Ron blushed more. "Nothing ever stays secret in this family does it?"  
George laughed and slapped Ron on the back. "Of course not but I'm afraid you gave yourself away today when Lavender came into the store and you wouldn't stop blushing and stuttering the while time."  
Ron looked nervously over at his brother. 'Do you think she will say yes?"  
"Ron the girl had been madly in love with you since you were 15 and a prat and it's hadn't changed now that you are 28 and still a prat," George nudged him with his should gently. "Lavender's love for you has only grown with time Ron. I know she will say yes. You are her whole world."  
Rom smiled. "She is pretty incredible."  
"That she is mate especially after waiting 13 years for a proposal."  
Ron blushed again. "I didn't want to rush and when we broke up and got back together I wanted to show her I wouldn't take her for granted again. She told me when we split she would never agree to marry someone that just walked all over her, I need to show her that I would never do that."  
George wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "I know and I'm sure she was happy to wait knowing you both needed the time to grow up and build a solid relationship without the pettiness and jealousy you had when you were younger."  
Ron smiled, "Thanks George."  
"Do you want me to come give you a hand?"  
"Nah it's all good. Harry and Blaise are going to come and help me,"  
George smiled, never thinking he wouldn't have heard that before Blaise and Ron joined the same Quidditch team and made peace with each other, leading to their friends doing the same.  
"Well I'll be off before Charlie comes and hunts me down."  
The brothers hugged before going their separate ways.

 **xXx**

Luna smiled at her father as she almost floated around the room getting ready.  
"Wil Rolf be there today dear?" Her father asked, looking up from where he was editing the Quibbler.  
"I imagine not," she said, packing away the last present into her bag. "He was still over in India last I heard."  
"How much longer to have you before you have to be over there?"  
"Oh I have a few minutes Daddy, they insisted that we were to arrive at time and to not have any silly ideas of arriving early to help out. They are quite proud to host this on our 10th year anniversary."  
Xenophilius smiled. "I never would have imagined this when I sent you around to the Weasley's for a visit 10 years ago."  
Luna's eyes lit up then. "Oh 17 year old me would never have dreamed this would have happened but I am so glad it did. It's simply wonderful," She looked over at the clock. "I must be going now."  
She kissed her father on the cheek and then she was off.

 **xXx**

Newt smiled at Tina as she placed the last minute Christmas decorations around the room."  
"Relax," he told her, coming over to kiss her on the cheek. "You know this lot will love it no matter what."  
"Oh I know but I want it to be perfect, I mean it's a huge celebration for us."  
"Yes I never would have imagined all of us being friends, or that we would become friends in the way we did."  
Newt smiled. "But it was the perfect way for us all to be friends."  
Tina smiled lovingly at her husband. "Yes it was."

 **FLASHBACK**  
Charlie had come home to visit for Christmas, arriving early, on the 15th of December to celebrate with his family. Almost as soon as he had stepped into the door Fred and George had pushed him back out again excitedly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Draco and Luna following behind.  
Soon Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender had snuck off but the rest followed the twins and Charlie, having no set plans for the day anyway. They walked for about half an hour during which Draco and Hermione resumed their argument about house elves that had been going on for years now. Luna ignored them, happy to stare at the world around them and ended up running into George.  
Fred shh'd Hermione and Draco then pointed.  
They had wondered into a nearby forest and in front of them was a herd of Thestrals, eight of them in fact.  
In year after Draco and the other's had finished Hogwarts Hermione had taken Fred back to her house to meet her parents only to witness her parent's car be slammed into by a drink driver, three blocks from her home. Draco had witnessed the death of his father when Lucius, drunk, had fallen down the stairs at the manor. Luna had of course witnessed her mother's death and George had been by his grandfather's side when he as passed on a year earlier. His first year as dragon handler Charlie saw his best friend killed when he went to help capture an angry dragon who had been harmed by wizards in the past. As they watched the herd, all took a moment to mourn the losses they had witnessed in their lives.  
Unnoticed by all of them an elderly couple had walked over to the clearing and stood near them.  
They eight of them looked on in rapture when suddenly the stallion of the group snorted and walked straight over to Newt and bumped him with his head. The moment that happened the other there Thestrals picked a person and did the same.  
"This is incredible," Newt whispered to his wife. "For an untamed herd to come up to use like this is simply unheard off.

Newt smiled at the memory of their first meeting. After a while the Thestrals had left them the group of them chatted with Newt and Luna telling them what they knew of Thestrals. Since that day their individual Thestral practically adopted them all of them became close, spending more time together and they made it a tradition to meet up on the anniversary of their friendship.  
Tina came up and hugged Newt. "I'm so glad to have meet all of them. We all needed each other I think."  
"We are too," Draco said, walking to the room followed by Charlie and Luna.  
"Imagine how different it would be if we hadn't of met," Charlie added on.  
"Newt, Draco and I wouldn't have started our new department and have Charlie as the liaison with the dragon keepers," Hermione said as she walked in the room followed by the rest.  
"Luna, Newt and Tina wouldn't have had the idea to open a creature rehabilitation centre to look after injured and abused animals," Fred looked thoughtful now.  
"And Gred and I wouldn't never had the idea found it and we would never have thought of being able to convince Harry and Draco to give up a few of their properties to be used for it."  
"All in all we have changed the world with a single meeting," Tina smiled.  
Newt smiled. "I think this is the best Christmas tradition I have ever been part of." He declared.  
"And it all started from your beloved animals," Tina smiled.  
"All the best things do."

* * *

 **We, along with the writer would like to thank you for reading along x**


	19. Closing Brief

We would like to take this time thank all of our writers, judges and readers for taking the time to read and vote for all of these amazing stories!

To the writers; you have all done so well and no matter the results at the end of the contest you are all winners in our eyes for even attempting to enter a contest, it takes true courage to enter these and you all deserve each and every category you are up for x We hope you will continue writing in our contest because without you we would have nothing. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts 3

Thank you we love you all,

KL, Joy, LJ, RaeRae, RieRie, Tay and Kiri

Until next time x


End file.
